Just Another Day
by HarryB178
Summary: Thomas Blackhurst thinks he is just an ordinary boy. But when he finds out he is a mutant his life changes forever. Can he fit in at Xavier's School? Does he have what it takes to become an X-Man? Can he control his power, or will he become something he cannot control?
1. Guest Speakers

Thomas Blackhurst enjoyed rugby. He always had. But sometimes, he found himself enjoying it less than usual. This was one of these times. It was a cold, rainy day in winter, where the sodden pitches were covered in mud, and the players had travelled hours to get to the game. The game was supposed to have been cancelled, but the coach had already driven everyone here, and did not want to drive all the way back. So while the Mr Brown stayed indoors with a hot cup of coffee, the rugby team toiled outside against a team that far outclassed them.

Tom was quite strong and fast for his age, so he played on the wing. As he squinted through the downpour, he saw the rest of the backs passing it down the line towards him. He got his hands out ready, and when the player next to him flung the muddy ball through the air, he somehow managed to catch it. He looked around him, and saw the opposition closing in on him fast. He started sprinting in the rough direction of the enemy try line, drifted out towards the touchline, hoping to avoid getting tackled. He outpaced his opposite number, and thought he was through, and he cut inside to place the ball between the posts. However, he was not a clear as he thought he was, and suddenly the huge fullback thundered out of the rain and clattered into Tom, knocking him to the ground and making him spill the ball.

Tom cursed as he lay on the ground, winded. He had come so close to his team's only try of the game! He sighed and began trudging back to his own players, and could hear the celebrations of the opposition as they scored yet another try.

* * *

The next day at school was the same as any other day. Tom went to his lessons and worked hard. He was a quiet boy, and was intelligent, so school was not too hard for him, even if it was a bit boring. He was fourteen years old, and had yet to start worrying about his exams, so school was still quite relaxed. Tom thought himself quite lucky, and enjoyed his life. He was good-looking, played plenty of sport, and had a lot of free time. He was not the most sociable, however, and he lacked confidence in going outside of his comfort zone. He had many friends at school. He always tried to be kind to people, and was respected for that.

Today was an ordinary Monday. He arrived in school as normal, yet was surprised to find a large crowd near the assembly hall. Lots of people were whispering and talking. "Did you see him?" one boy asked his friend. "I can't believe they're allowed," another drawled, "Father says they are a danger to us all." "A mutant, here!" a small boy squealed.  
Tom pushed himself to the front of the crowd, and went into the assembly hall. A mutant? In his school? What on earth could they want? The assembly hall was packed, but his friend Paul had saved him a space. At the front was a bald man in a wheelchair with and African woman with long white hair next to him.

The man in the wheelchair cleared his throat. "Good morning everybody. My name is Professor Xavier, and I run Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I am here today to educate you on what people call mutants. Mutants posses the mutant X gene, and usually have extra capabilities beyond that of a normal human. These are next step in the evolution of mankind. Mutant powers can very, from telepathy and telekinesis, to possessing extreme strength and speed..."

After the lecture, the school was buzzing. Were mutants really the next step in evolution. Or were they horrible deformities that the humans made them out to be. The guest speakers had seemed normal enough(except for the woman's white hair), and their might be more mutants in the world that people did not know about. Tom was quite worried. His father hated mutants. Would they bother him at all?

The rest of the day, Tom was distracted. At lunchtime, all the computers were occupied by people watching videos on YouTube of mutants. Tom saw one with a red visor lift it up and shoot lasers from his eyes.

After lunch he had PE, where they were supposed to be playing basketball. Tom did not mind basketball. He was okay at it, but found it unfair that the tall people always had an advantage. The lesson had begun, and everyone was about to start playing their matches, when a a ringing sound started.

"Fire alarm, don't panic." Mr Brown said lazily.

As the class piled out from the gym, Tom looked back and heard a scream.

Then he realised.

Jacob Ashlee always stayed in the changing rooms while PE was on, because of his broken leg. Tom sprinted back in, ignoring Mr Brown's shouts, and pelted into the changing room.

Fire was raging in there, and Jacob had locked himself in a toilet cubicle. There was no way to get to it except through the flames. Tom took a deep breath, and ran through the fire. He could feel the flames licking his skin, but they did not hurt that much. Tom just assumed they would hurt later and that adrenalin was keeping him going. Tom leapt over a fallen bench, and reached the cubicle. He pounded on the door, and, to Tom's surprise, the door flew off his hinges from the force of Tom's hit.

Tom himself was amazed. He was not _that_ strong. But he grabbed Jacob and slung him over one shoulder. Wow. Jacob was heavy. Tom struggled, trying desperately to keep him above the flames. Jacob wailed, until he inhaled too much smoke and passed out.

Tom held his breath, and staggered through the flames, barely able to lift the weight of the unconscious boy. But the further he went, the lighter Jacob seemed to become, and eventually, Tom made it out of the changing room. He looked around. He could see the gym. Jacob fell to the floor. Tom lugged him across. He was inhaling smoke, and his eyes went hazy. Sweat was pouring off his brow. He kept going, pulling with all his might. Finally, Tom dragged Jacob out of the fire exit. He was exhausted, and collapsed on the ground, letting himself go.

* * *

He woke up in a hospital, feeling groggy, and saw the news on the TV.

'The local school, St. Wilfred's College has been severely damaged in a fire. The causes of the fire are unknown, but it has led to large amounts of property damage. Fortunately, there were no severe injuries, but one of the students passed out from smoke inhalation. There is an interview with the student, Jacob Ashlee now.

"Jacob, where were you when the fire started?" The interviewer asked

"I-I-I was i-in the changing rooms, w-when the f-fire came in. I l-locked myself in a c-cubicle and called for help. Then, my friend Tom came in and knocked d-down the d-d-door. He then carried me out, and then my eyes went b-b-blurry. I c-can't remember anything else." Jacob stammered.

"How did Tom get in the cubicle?"

"I d-don't know, the l-lock must have b-been broken."

"How do you feel about the incident?"

"It w-was v-v-very scary, and I am very p-pleased to be alive."

"Thank you very much for your time, Jacob."

Tom was shocked. The fire. Of course. He looked at his body. How had he not been burnt? He remembered walking through the flames. He could feel them, but they did not hurt him. His body seemed to absorb the flames. He was confused. He_ had _knocked that door down, and had carried Jacob through. What was wrong with him?

_"Nothing is wrong with you."_

Tom looked up. The guest speakers from earlier had come in. Professor Xavier looked at him. Tom then realised. The man had read his thoughts!

"How did you-" The man held up his hand.

_"As you already know, or should do if you were listening earlier, certain mutants have the ability known as telepathy."_

The Professor said this without moving his mouth.

_"I am one of those. What you did before was no accident."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I know of a mutant who is able to absorb certain types of energy, that can grant him additional strength. I believe your power is very similar."_

"My power? I-I'm a-..."

_"A mutant? Yes, you are._"


	2. Family Greetings

A mutant? _Him?_ This had to be a mistake. Tom was just an ordinary person, no way he could do all this. He would wake up from this dream or something. He just couldn't be!

_"You are."_

"NO! You're wrong! I-I..." Tom trailed off. He didn't know what to think. Part of him was excited by his powers. The other part was shocked, and disgusted. Tom's father had hated mutants. He blamed them for the troubles in the world. The remaining part just refused to believe the Professor. He was wrong. He _had _to be wrong.

_"Tom. This will be hard for you to accept. But it is true. The mutant X gene is in your DNA."_

"Prove it!"

_"Very well. Ororo, show him."_

The white-haired woman held out her hands. The window blew open, and lightning crackled outside.

Tom panicked. "No, don't kill me! I don't know how to use my power! Pleas-"

He was silenced as a bolt of lightning streaked through the window and into him.

_"You see? You can absorb energy. It seems that the energy manifests itself into whatever you most need it for. In this case, you wanted resilient skin."_

Tom opened his eyes. He was unharmed. But his skin had hardened, and had turned into a metallic, shiny material.

"W-Wow." Tom was awestruck. He was a _mutant_. He took a deep breath. Okay. He was a mutant. Fine. He would just live on as normal, and not tell anyone.

But how could he live, knowing he had such power? What if he panicked, and turned shiny accidentally?

_"I do have a solution." _The Professor's voice sounded in his head, making Tom jump. Why couldn't this guy just stay out of his head?!

"As you wish." The Professor said out loud. Oops. He had heard that.

The Professor smiled.

"As you know, I run Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It is school for mutants, where you can learn to control your powers. There are many other mutants there, and the age varies greatly. It is a secure environment where there is very little risk of you harming others with your powers." he said.

"You want me to join?" Tom asked.

"It is entirely up to you, but I hope you will consider it." Xavier explained.

"Where am I now?"

"You are in a hospital room in the Blackbird. We are on our way to your house. We need your parents' permission if you want to join. You do not need to make your decision yet." the Professor stated.

"The Blackbird?" Tom queried.

"Also known as the X-Jet." The white-haired woman(Ororo?) said, smiling.

"The X-_Jet_? Oh ... ok." Tom felt a bit queasy.

* * *

As the X-Jet parked in the middle of the road, Tom got off a ramp at the back. He was feeling a bit dizzy. Luckily, his skin had gone back to normal by now.

"Its OK, don't worry." Ororo said soothingly.

Tom looked at his house. He took a deep breath. Then he strode up and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later his Mum opened it.

"Oh honey, you're OK!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Tom was feeling slightly embarrassed.

His father came out of the kitchen. "Thank God you're alright. We saw the news on the TV. Apparently you saved some boy."

Tom had almost forgotten about the fire.

"Oh, yeah, Jacob. Yeah, that's true." Tom said, smiling.

"My hero!" Mum said as she hugged him again.

"Well done, son, you showed good backbone!" his father complimented, smiling. Tom's father rarely smiled, and it warmed Tom to see this. However, this was mixed in with a feeling of dread as he knew that the happy atmosphere would now last long.

"Where have you been?" his father asked.

Tom gulped. "There's something I need to tell you." He said nervously.

Tom's father narrowed his eyes. "And who are these?" He had noticed the Professor and Ororo.

"Can we come in?" Tom asked, changing the subject.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Mum practically dragged Tom inside.

Tom saw his older brother, Paul, in the kitchen. "Hey Tom! Where've you been?" He said loudly.

"Hi Paul." Tom said quietly. Tom's brother was sixteen years old. Paul was popular at school, and he had been made a prefect. Tom had lived in his brother's shadow most of his life.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" his father asked curtly.

"I-I'm...a...a mutant." He said quietly.

"WHAT?!" his father roared. "You better be joking!"

Tom had an urge to say 'HA! You fell for it!', but he was trembling with fear.

"Its t-true," he stammered.

"Cool!" Paul exclaimed, "What can you do?"

Tom called upon his strength, and lifted up the table with one hand, then placed it back down again.

"AWESOME!" Paul yelled. "That is so cool!"

"It is not!" his father snarled viciously. He glared with contempt at Tom. "You are a mutant. You are no son of mine."

"Edward!" Mum exclaimed. She turned to Tom. "He doesn't know what he is saying. Go to your room," She urged.

"N-no." Tom stated. "I'm not staying."

"Where will you go?" his father sneered.

"I'll go with the Professor. To his School." Tom spoke clearly, sounding a lot braver than he felt. "They will teach me to master my power there."

"I'M NOT PAYING FOR YOU TO GO TO A FREAK SCHOOL!" Tom's father barked, spitting in Tom's face. His father then turned to the Professor. "And you can go away, because Tom is staying here!" He told the Professor.

"If I may," the Professor said, "If Tom wishes to come with us, you cannot stop him. He will be happy there, and learn to control his power and use it for good."

His looked livid and was about to speak when Mum interrupted. "Yes. Tom will go with you. Its Tom's decision, not ours. I will sign for him." Ororo passed Tom's mother a form which she signed.

"Now listen here," his father began but Mum spoke over him. " No, you listen. Tom has the right to go where he wants, and as his parents, we have to support him."

She smiled at Tom. "Go and get your things." Tom ran upstairs to his room, and grabbed a few clothes, then he went back downstairs. Tom gave Mum a hug, and whispered. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too." She replied.

Tom shook hands with Paul. "Good luck." His brother said. "You too." Tom replied.

Tom looked at his father. "Goodbye." Tom said.

His father nodded in acknowledgement.

Tom looked at the Professor. The Professor smiled at him.

"Very well, we shall set off." the Professor said.


	3. Gifted Youngsters

Tom walked up to the school. This was almost as nerve-racking as going to see his parents. Almost.

The building was quite large, and had a green lawn and a courtyard leading up to it. Tom could see the words 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' written on it. He walked alongside the Professor and Ororo as they went up to the building.

The Professor sensed his concerns.

_"Tom, it is all right. Everyone will be a mutant there as well. You will fit in easily."_

That reminded Tom. It would not be just a new school, it would be a school full of mutants who were probably much more powerful than him. He would probably get laughed at for his lame power.

The Professor rolled his eyes. Evidently he heard Tom's thoughts.

"Tom, you will be _fine_," Ororo said soothingly, "Just don't worry about it."

As they neared the large, oak doors, they swung open.

"Hey, Ororo, you're back," a short guy with sideburns said, "Professor." they guy nodded at the Professor. The guy was wearing a beige T-shirt and shorts, and was smoking a cigar. He sniffed at Tom.

"So what's this kid's power?" the man asked. He straightened up. "Wow. Anyway, I must be going. I'm Logan, by the way."

Tom was confused. The Professor had evidently said something to Logan. But what was so special about Tom's power that couldn't be said out loud?

"Ororo, take Tom to the others." Ororo was staring after Logan, longingly.

She snapped out of it, and looked at the Professor. That telepathy, again! Tom was going to have to watch what he thought.

The Professor smiled at him.

"Enjoy your day, Tom," he said.

* * *

"Come, Tom," Ororo said. "There are ten rooms on each floor. The corridors are separated between boys and girls. You will share a room with another boy. All students on each floor share a common room. You are on Floor 5."

They walked up some stairs.

"Your fellow floor members shall instruct you on what to do. If any of them gives you any trouble, just tell a teacher. Your schedule will be on your desk. Do you have any questions?"

This was a lot to take in.

"No," Tom said, "I'll be fine."

"Good." She said. "Here is your common room."

She walked off, leaving Tom alone. He took a deep breath, then knocked.

The door was opened by a blond haired boy. "Hey, its the new kid!" he shouted to the people in the room.

"Come on in." he said, putting an arm round Tom and leading him in.

Tom was swarmed around by people. A lot of the girls were giggling. They introduced themselves to Tom and asked him questions.

"Hi, I'm Paul." the blond boy said. "I'm be your roommate!"

Tom shook hands with him.

"Hi, I'm Megan!" an excitable girl with bright pink hair said. She seemed very enthusiastic. Tom smiled and shook her hand. She blushed. Her hand was very warm. Tom looked at her. She had translucent wings, like an insect, on her back.

"I'm Sophie." a darker girl said, with brown hair and brown eyes said. She smiled at him. "What's your power?"

"Oh... I can absorb energy." Tom said awkwardly. All this attention was unnerving him.

"Is that it?" "Can you show us?"

"I'll show him." a pale, blond boy sneered. "Come on, absorb this!"

He flicked a lighter, and a large flame billowed in his hand. A lot of girls started complaining.

"John, don't you dare!" a brown-haired girl said, holding his arm.

"He'll be fine, Rachel." John said. He was jealous of all the female attention Tom was getting. John raised his hand, and thrust the flame at Tom.

Tom felt it absorb into his body, but it singed his clothes slightly. He felt the power in him, and decided to show this boy some more of his power. He walked over to a couch, and lifted it up with one hand.

"You want to see more of my power?" he asked threateningly.

John backed down, but glared at Tom.

This seemed to impress the girls a lot, to Tom's discomfort.

"That was amazing!" "Can you lift up other stuff?" "What else can you do?"

"Guys, leave him alone, this must be overwhelming for him!" Paul said. "Come on, Tom, I'll show you your room."

To Tom's relief, Paul led Tom outside into the corridor. Paul was right, he was overwhelmed. He had just got over having mutant powers, and now he was being swamped by super powered teenage girls. Tom was quite a shy person, and had never seen a girl for years. This was a new experience for him.

They entered their room. It was a simple room, with two beds at opposite ends of the room. It had a desk next to each bed, and a chest of draws on each side. In the middle was a large wardrobe. One of the beds had a few items of clothing on, and a sweet wrapper on the floor near it.

"This one's mine," Paul pointed out, rather obviously Tom thought.

Tom sat down on his bed and took off his backpack.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked Paul.

"Well, your schedule is on your desk, but it's leisure time now. Most people just chill in the common room." Paul told him.

Tom picked up his schedule. There were some fairly normal lessons on it, such as History and Maths, but there were some strange ones like 'Danger Room' and 'Combat Training'. Today was a Monday. Sure enough, 6:00-9:00pm was down as 'Leisure Time'.

"Do you know a lot about your power yet?" Paul asked him.

"Not much. I only found out today about it."

"What else can you do?" Paul enquired.

"The Professor said my body uses energy to adapt to its surroundings, responding to my thoughts or emotions." Tom told him.

"Woah! That's like Bishop's but without the guns!" Paul exclaimed.

"Who's Bishop?"

"He's this giant black guy who is amazing with guns. He can absorb energy and shoot it out, but he can use it for strength as well. I don't know his real name."

Tom smirked. "What do most people do in leisure time?"

"Go out to the mall, or stay in the common room." Paul told him.

"What are you doing tonight?" Tom queried, unsure what to do.

Paul smiled. "Nothing planned. Just chatting in the common room. We can go back there now, if you like."

"Sure," Tom said awkwardly.

* * *

They went back in and sat on a couch by the fire. The couches were soft, and it was easy to fall asleep in them. He was sitting next to Paul, asking him about lessons, when Sophie came and sat next to him.

"Hi Tom," she said brightly, "That was good what you did before. John's an idiot. You should probably steer clear of him for a bit though. He won't like being showed up in front of Rachel."

"Thank you," Tom smiled at her. Sophie seemed genuine. "What is your power?" he asked her.

"I can control wind, and the movement of the air. Pretty lame, I know." she added.

"I think that power is really nice. Can you fly?" Tom responded.

"Kind of," she answered, "I sometimes lose control and fall though."

Tom laughed. "Is there anyone else to watch out for?"

She smiled. "Probably Julian, he'll want to show you that he is in charge. You will have to show him not to mess with you. He thinks he is so popular. It will be good to have someone wipe that smirk off his face."

"You know you still like him, Sophie!" Paul teased her.

"I do not. I have never met such a self-centred idiot as him!" she exclaimed, annoyed.

"Woah, calm down!" Paul said.

"Sorry. Its just everyone keeps going on about it." she sighed, and looked at the fire.

Tom was unsure what to do.

Sophie seemed to brighten up. "Tom, do you want to go to the mall tomorrow with us? Paul is going, you want to come?"

"Erm, sure." Tom said nervously, "I think I can make it. By the way, how will I know where to go for lessons tomorrow?"

She laughed. "You are in the same classes as everyone on this floor. You just have to follow someone. I think we have art first, with Colossus."

"Whose Collosus?" Tom asked.

"Huge Russian. He can turn into steel." Paul told him, "Anyway, we can get to bed now. You have a big day tomorrow Tom."

"Do I?"

"Of course. John will come after you, with a vengeance!"


	4. A Room Full of Danger

"WAKE UP!"

Tom woke with a fright. Where was he? Then he remembered. Yesterday had not been a dream.

Paul had bellowed in his ear, and it was still ringing. Tom looked up at him, then at the alarm clock. 7:30. He collapsed back into bed. He was not a morning person.

"Fine, miss your first lesson," Paul said, smirking. "Don't you want to make a good first impression?"

Tom dragged himself out of bed. Paul was right. He began getting changed.

"What are lessons like?" he asked Paul as he took of his pyjama top.

"Better than normal human ones, but they are still lessons. The combat ones are fun though."

"Paul, what is your power?" Tom asked suddenly.

Paul broke into a smile. "Let me show you."

He stood still, then began rotating, faster and faster, until he was a blur of clothing, like the Hulk had pushed a roundabout. He must have been going hundreds of miles an hour. "And I never get dizzy!" he yelled. Tom watched him. It was amazing, the things mutants could do. Paul slowed down, and stopped.

"Is it tiring?" Tom asked him.

"Like running for a human. It depends how fast you go. I can do it for 10 minutes straight without a rest." Paul told him. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

Tom finished getting changed. "Do I need equipment for lessons?"

"Nah. They'll give you some, just don't lose it. You ready?"

"I think so." Tom said nervously.

"Off we go then!" Paul exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

As they left their room, Sophie was leaving hers. She was the room opposite to them.

"Oh hi Tom!" she exclaimed, "Hello Paul."

"What a coincidence!" Paul said sarcastically.

Sophie blushed. Tom smiled at her. "Hi," he said. Sophie seemed a nice girl, though she seemed nervous whenever him and Paul were around. It might be Paul, but a lot of the girls seemed to acting strangely around Tom.

They walked down to the classroom.

When they arrived at their lesson, there were a lot of people hanging around the entrance to the classroom, waiting for the teacher. Paul saw one of his friends and went off to talk to him, leaving Tom with Sophie.

"What is your favourite lesson?" he asked Sophie.

"I like Art, and Danger Room is fun." she replied.

"Danger Room?" he inquired, curious.

She laughed. "Of course." she said, "You wouldn't have seen it yet. Its basically a room that has loads of dangerous obstacles and traps designed to challenge us."

Tom smiled. "Sounds fun."

"You get used to it."

Tom looked at her. He took a deep breath. "Do you think..." he asked nervously, "If you're free... Could you... show me round this place later?" He wasn't sure if she would laugh at him.

Sophie beamed at him. "I would love to," she said with relish, like she just loved the very thought of it.

Tom was slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm. She noticed this and blushed.

A red-headed girl bounced up to them. Literally, bounced. She seemed to have way too much enthusiasm. "Hello!," she exclaimed brightly, "I'm Nina. You must be Tom. You look great in that T-shirt."

Tom was surprised at her sudden arrival, and even more at her compliment.

"You must find it hard to fit in here," she said, sounding sympathetic, "I can show you around, and tell you who to avoid, and who to ... get close to." She said these last few words quietly, with a small smiled on her face. "If you want, I can even give you a tour around the Mansion during leisure time tonight."

Tom stared at her. He instantly disliked this girl. She was far too confident in herself and her ability to charm Tom.

"Thank you for the offer," he said briskly, "But no. I am busy tonight."

The girl went red and glared at Sophie before storming off.

"What's up with her?" he asked Sophie.

"Watch out. She's a telepath. She can read your thoughts. She thinks the whole world belongs to her." Sophie replied. She seemed relieved at Tom's rejection of the telepathic red-head.

"No wonder she stormed off." Tom smirked.

A large Russian man arrived, who must have been Colossus. He had big shoulders, and a kind face. "All right everyone," he said quietly, "We can go in now."

* * *

Art was a fun lesson, which Tom had not expected. They were all asked to draw a bowl of fruit, in which sat a banana, a kiwi and an orange. The drawing was pencil only, which meant shading was important. Tom was not a great artist, but was not too bad either. Piotr (Colossus' real name), came round and corrected their drawing skills gently, helping them improve. The students were free to look at other people's drawings and help each other.

Tom went down to look at Paul's attempt. It was incredibly bad. He had got the proportions completely wrong, and the bowl looked like a distorted smiley face. Sophie's drawing was much better. The shape of the fruit had been captured perfectly, and you could even see the hairs on the kiwi.

"Wow," Tom said in awe, "That's incredible."

Sophie smiled a little. She must have taken pride in her drawing skills. "Thank you," she said.

Tom walked back to his own desk, and tripped over an outstretch foot, stumbling and falling onto the floor. He got to his feet, and found the foot belonged to John, the boy who had tried to burn him last night. He was fine, but his pride had been damaged.

"Oh sorry," John drawled, smirking, "I didn't see you there."

Burning while humiliation, Tom made his way back to his seat. He would get John back some day. He got some satisfaction when he saw Piotr sentence John to writing five hundred lines for 'unnecessary aggression'.

* * *

The next lesson was Business Maths, taught by Mr Drake. In this lesson, you got to sit where you want, which was good ,and Tom sat in between Megan and Paul. Tom excelled at this subject, despite having never done Business before, and helped Megan and Paul a lot. Tom got on well with both of them, and as they finished early, Mr Drake let them play Hangman while they waited for everyone.

Some of the words Megan chose to play seem directed at Tom. 'Charming' and 'Handsome' were bearable, but it got too far when Megan put 'Love'. Paul cracked up as Megan went bright red. Tom put his arm around her shoulders, and squeezed her a little. "Don't worry." he told her, "It's fine."

He looked around. Sophie was scowling at them, but quickly looked down when she saw Tom looking. Tom withdrew his hand, and Megan smiled at him.

Girls were confusing.

* * *

Next was Computer Programming, taught by Miss Pryde. She took an instant liking to Tom, who had an affinity with computers. He would have become a computer programmer if he had not been a mutant. By the end of the lesson, he had created a fully functional game of chess with working AI.

Then they had lunchtime, which was a one hour slot where students could go out into local restaurants and have buy food with their allowance. Tom went out with Sophie, Paul, Megan and some other people from their class.

They went to a local restaurant, called "Derek's Delights". It was an old brown building, but could serve a good quality roast for a decent price. Derek beamed when they arrived. The students from Xavier's were some of his best customers.

When they arrived they sat down at a large rectangular table. Tom was sat in between Sophie and Paul, in the corner of the table. They all went up and got some food at the help-yourself buffet. Tom chose Turkey and Ham, along with a Yorkshire Pudding with stuffing and gravy.

"You'll be lucky to finish that, Tom!" Sophie said when she saw the size of Tom's meal.

Tom smiled. "I'm a quick eater."

"Not as quick as me!" Paul had arrived, carrying a huge plates full of pork, lamb, beef, turkey, ham and chicken as well and huge mounds of mashed potatoes and sausages. "Don't you just love help-yourself buffets?" he asked brightly, before attacking his meal.

"He says that every time," Sophie whispered to Tom.

"I boo nut!" Paul exclaimed indignantly though a mouthful a mashed potatoes.

Tom and Sophie laughed together as Paul struggled to cut through a piece of beef, and ended up skewering it on his knife and stuffing it in his mouth.

When Tom had finished his meal, he asked Paul where the toilets were. He went there and was on his way out when a large boy from the school blocked his path.

"You're the newbie," he grunted, "I'm Julian, and I call the shots around here."

"Great!" Tom said sarcastically and tried to walk around him, but Julian blocked him again.

"Watch yourself, noob. I may be such a nice guy but I won't be for much longer if you carry on the way you're going." he snarled.

"What?" Tom was confused. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he?

"Just stay away from Sophie, she's my girl." he spat, and let Tom leave. "You don't want me as your enemy!" he said as Tom walked away. Tom rolled his eyes. To think that this bully could get what he wanted by just snarling and looking mean. He would have to try much harder to unsettle Tom.

* * *

After lunch, the lesson was 'Danger Room'. Tom was quite nervous about this, as he couldn't really use his power yet. The room was huge, easily the length of three football fields. Their teacher was a stern faced man called Mr. Summers. Mr Summers wore some special red visor. Tom wondered what it was for.

"Alright," their teacher announced loudly, "Today we will begin with a simple exercise: Grab a flag, and return it here."

Twenty flags were situated at the end of the room, but there were more than twenty pupils.

"Ready, set, GO!" Mr Summers shouted.

A few of the kids sprinted off, while others took to flight. But traps sprang up all over the room. Some people were electrocuted, some fell in trap-doors, and some went through portals that made them appear where they had started. He saw the mutants with all sorts of powers. One boy melted a metal barrier in front of him, and another just walked straight through it.

Tom decided to run and get a flag as fast as he could, hopefully avoiding the obstacles. He started running, but soon tripped over a hidden wire, which badly scratched his leg. This would be harder than it seemed. He looked at the flags. From his side, there seemed to be a hazy kind of interference, making the flags seemed blurry.

He looked to one side and saw Paul spinning along, a blur, but being blown back by a strong wind generated by a fan. He noticed Sophie flying overhead, the wind carrying her, but she flew straight into the hazy barrier, and was electrocuted. She immediately stopped flying, and began spiralling towards the ground, her arms flailing madly. Tom reacted quickly, and ran for where he judged she would land. She fell right into his arms, making them both crash into the ground because of her weight.

"You OK?" Tom asked, concerned.

"Fine." she replied.

"Listen. I think I can get past the electrical field around the flags. I was able to absorb lightning, so I should be able to get past this. I will get one flag for us both, ok?" Tom asked, and then sprinted off, going right for the haziness ahead.

"No, wait!" Sophie shouted, but Tom ran on, and into the electrical field. He didn't feel much different, so kept running. He was at full pelt, feeling the air blow through his hair, and he felt alive. This electricity gave him so much power, he felt like he could run forever. As he ran everything seemed to slow down, yet he was able to run like normal. He sprinted for the flags, relishing the adrenalin flowing through his body. This was brilliant.

As he ran, a steel wall sprang up in front of him, faster than he could react. He tried to stop, but he crashed right into it. To Tom's amazement, he went straight _through_ it. Literally. The wall crumpled up as Tom ran into it, and he made a huge hole in it. He had just smashed through a steel wall! His skin had turned its metallic colour again, signifying super-strength. His mutation was a lot better than it had originally seemed. First super-strength, now super-speed and super-tough skin! This seemed too good to be true.

He eventually made it to the flags, and found several circular saw blades coming up around them. Tom took a gamble, relying on his steel-like skin to get him through this. He grabbed a blade and all the force seemed to be taken out of it, as though it had just suddenly stopped. Tom seemed to have taken the energy out of it.

Tom smiled, not believing his luck, and grabbed one flag for him and one for Sophie. He began running back, when he was suddenly frozen in mid-air. He struggled, but some invisible forces seemed to hold him in place. Then he saw. Julian strolling leisurely towards him, grinning. He held up his hand, and the flags flew to him out of Tom's hands.

"I'll take these, thank you. You've really helped me there." he said, "But you need to be taught a lesson!"

Julian thrust his hand into the air, and Tom shot up, hundreds of meters in the air. He was going up like a cannonball, it was lucky the ceiling was so high, or he would have gone through it. He slowed down, and began going down. Soon he was plummeting back down to the ground, and he knew no metal skin would save him now.

_'Uh oh.' _Tom thought. '_Here ends Tom, killed at his first day at Xavier's._'

He curled up into a ball, and eventually smashed into the floor, imagining himself a grease spot on the floor of the Danger Room. Only, for some reason, it didn't hurt. He opened his eyes. His body had seemed to absorb the impact of the him hitting the ground. This mutation just got better and better. He looked around, and saw Julian running back to the wall, with both flags in his hands.

Both flags! One of them was Sophie's! Fueled by anger and humiliation, he sprinted towards Julian, gaining super-speed once again. At the last second Julian noticed, and dived out of the way of Tom's charge. Tom spun around and faced him. Julian raised his hand again, but Tom raised both of his hands in the air, directing his anger at Julian. Blue energy shot out of Tom's hands, and blasted right into Julian. The bully flew back twenty metres through the air, and then hit the floor in a crumpled heap, his clothes singed. Tom walked over and looked down at the pathetic boy oo the ground. Julian was still conscious, but was dazed, and in no state to fight any longer. Tom took the flags from him and began looking for Sophie.

"One flag, as promised." he said when he found her, and passed the flag to her.

* * *

"So your body absorbed the impact from you hitting the ground?" the Professor asked. The Danger Room session had to be called off because of Julian's injury, and Mr Summers sent Tom to see the Professor. He had waited outside the room for what had seemed like an hour, but was actually only ten minutes. When he had gone in, he hadn't even told the Professor what had happened, but the telepath had read his mind.

"Yes, sir." Tom said nervously.

"You are very lucky. You could have hurt something. Julian was out of order, and will be punished." the Professor informed him.

Tom exhaled.

"But that does not mean your actions were justified," he said sternly, "I will let you off this once, as you did not know how to control your power, but I will put you down for private sessions to help you improve your control over it."

Tom was quite relieved. He definitely needed these sessions. He didn't want to start spouting out blue energy all the time.

"Thank you sir," Tom said quietly.

The Professor cleared his throat. "I have Dr McCoy's analysis of your mutation here. He claims that you have incredible potential, even reaching Class 5 standard."

Tom was confused. What was Class 5?

The Professor read his thoughts, and spoke,"This means that you could potentially be one of the most powerful mutants on the planet. Class 5's are rare, the only others here are Elixir, Phoenix, Iceman and Psylocke. Do not be alarmed, as your mutation will most likely develop at a slow rate. However, it does mean you will have to control it, as it may get out of hand. Do not spread this knowledge around, however, as you may get unwanted attention."

"Yes, sir." Tom said.

"Before Leisure Time every day, please report to the Danger Room for extra training. You may leave now. You will still be able to make it to the mall if you hurry." the Professor said, smiling.

* * *

"Jeez, Julian did _that _because you were friends with _me? _He is more of an idiot than I thought he was!" Sophie exclaimed. Tom had invited her into his and Paul's room, and told them both what had happened in the Danger Room.

"What did the Professor do?" Paul asked.

Tom took a deep breath. "He said I had some additional power training, and you can't tell anyone this, but ..." Tom faltered.

"But what?" Paul asked.

"Just don't tell _anyone. _You have to promise." Tom stated.

"Its that serious? You have to be overreacting." Paul scoffed.

Sophie looked concerned. "I promise."

Tom and Sophie looked at Paul.

"Fine. I promise." Paul said.

"OK," Tom said, "I'm... I'm a..." he took a another deep breath.

"A pig?" Paul suggested, and Sophie gave him a harsh look.

"No! I'm a... Class 5 mutant." Tom spoke these last three words quickly.

"WHAT?!" Paul and Sophie said together.

"Don't tell anyone!" Tom urged.

"Are you serious?" Sophie asked, disbelieving.

"That is so AWESOME!" Paul yelled. "Class 5! You are so lucky!"

"Paul, shut up! You can't tell anyone! Anyway, I have to train to master it loads." Tom scolded Paul.

"Wow." Sophie said. "I don't know what to say."

"Just don't say anything! No one can know!"

"OK, we won't. Its just so weird!" Paul said.

Tom nodded. "It definitely is."


	5. Two Red Lights

**(Hi, everyone, thank you for all reviews! Please keep sending them if you want me to keep writing! :-D Also, don't hesitate to be critical or give me tips, as I want to improve as much as possible. I hope you like this chapter! :-D)**

The group walked together towards the mall. It composed of Tom, Paul, Megan, Sophie and some other people from their class. So far, neither Paul nor Sophie had told anyone about Tom's secret. He decided to get to know some people in his class while they walked around the mall, as Tom would be out of his element there, never having been to a mall before. He just called them shopping centres.

He studied the group and they walked into the clothes door. One brown-haired girl seemed particularly shy. He went up to her, feeling awkward. How do you start a conversation with someone you don't know?

"Hello," Tom said to her. Now what?

"Oh, hi." she said quietly.

Awkward silence.

"What do people usually do here?" Tom asked.

"Well," she said quietly. She seemed almost in awe of him, like she was surprised that _he _would talk to her. Was this good or bad? "We usually go to the shops."

Then she realised what she had said had been so obvious, and blushed a deep crimson.

"We get clothes, then the boys get some video games, and then we all usually get stuff from the café for tea." the girl said quietly.

Tom smiled at her. "Thank you," he said, "I just feel out of place here."

She smiled too. "Same. I never really got out at home before this."

"Neither did I. I just spent most of my time at home. Apart from there being so many mutants, it's strange actually socialising." Tom said. This girl seemed a lot like him, she just needed to come out of her shell a bit. Tom chastised himself for this thought, knowing he was such a hypocrite. He was incredibly shy himself, there just seemed to be something different here. He wondered at what had given him this confidence, and this apparent attraction towards the girl.

Sophie came, and looked at the girl. The spell broke, and the girl hurried off.

"That was Laurie. She can project pheromes into the air, that usually reflect her own feelings. That's why she is so shy." Sophie told him. Tom had a strange reaction to this. He was annoyed that the feelings were not his own, but also felt sorry for this girl who had little control over her power. She seemed nice, and genuine, unlike some people who would use their powers to control others.

"Are you immune to it?" Tom asked Sophie.

"I can control the wind and stop the pheromes blowing towards me." Sophie told him.

Tom sighed inwardly. His first attempt at making friends hadn't gone very well. That said, if the pheromes reflected her own feelings, she might actually like him. Tom smiled at Sophie, who returned it.

"Not forgotten about the tour later, have you?" Sophie asked keenly.

"No, I'm still looking forward to it," Tom answered eagerly, "I'll need a lot of help to get used to his place, I'm just grateful that you actually want to help me."

"Think nothing of it. I'm sure you would do the same for me." Sophie replied.

"I'd probably get lost showing you around." Tom said, which Sophie laughed at.

* * *

Tom's second attempt at making a friend came while exploring the video game store. He had always liked video games, and it was interesting seeing them all. In truth, he was no longer as obsessed with them as he was in the past. They seemed like a different life now, despite there only being two days ago. He wondered what his parents were doing now, whether they were missing him or just trying to forget him. His brother would be out partying with his friends now, or going out with his girlfriend. Tom found that he thought about his family a lot more now they were gone, than when he had taken them for granted. The scary thing was, if now he had the choice, he wasn't sure he wanted to go back. His old life had been so repetitive, so monotonous, that he had craved for excitement. Now he had it, he didn't want it to go. He had friends here, and this was so much more enjoyment than his old school.

Tom sighed. He didn't know what to think. He looked around for his friends, but couldn't see them near him. He walked to the other aisle, and they were not there either. He walked to the middle of the store, and to his horror, he could not see them.

"Paul?" he shouted, hoping that this was some prank, "Sophie?"

"Tom?" said a voice from behind him. Tom spun around, to see a girl around his age. He had not noticed her before going to the centre with them. She was around his height, and had dark hair and blue eyes. Tom stood still, stunned.

"Kate?" he asked, incredulous.

"Tom, it is you!" Kate said. Kate was a girl Tom had known at Primary School, and he had lost contact with her, along with all other people from his Primary School, when he had moved to secondary school. Kate had always been his friend.

"You're here?" Tom asked, still shocked, "Wow. I was wondering where you had been all these years. What happened?"

"I moved to secondary school, then, when I was thirteen, my mutant power manifested. It was crazy."

"Why? What's your power?" Tom queried.

"I can turn into a sheep." she said, smiling.

"Seriously, what is it?" Tom asked, grinning. Tom knew that Kate would always try to make him laugh, and her liked her for it.

"I can control water, and breathe under it. It was so fun splashing Kristina Jones."

Tom laughed, imagining Kristina's horrified face.

"You were always the best swimmer."

"Never as good as you though. Remember in Year 4, when we had those races and you beat me." she reminded him.

"I seem to recall you refusing to talk to me for a week because of it." Tom said smiling.

"Meh. Details." she said, and they both laughed.

"Its so weird both of us ending up here." Tom said, "I still can't believe its really you."

"Neither can I." Kate replied.

There was a silence, where both of them just looked and studied each other, remembering the past.

"Erm, Kate," Tom said, remembering where they were, "Where are the others?"

"We'll find them later. We have a lot of catching up to do." she said, smiling at him.

"Oh yes, you have no idea," Tom said, as they began walking.

"So what happened to you?" she inquired, walking in stride with him.

"I lived a very boring life until Yesterday. I worked, slept, ate and played rugby. It was a good life, especially the rugby, but it was so repetitive." Tom said, thinking.

"You loved your rugby." Kate smiled.

"Still do, though I think mutants aren't allowed to play. Imagine someone like Colossus playing rugby, they would be unstoppable! Anyway, yesterday, Professor X and the white-haired woman came to the school as guest speakers. There was a fire in the changing rooms, and I went in and saved a boy. I could feel the flames, but I absorbed them, and my body used the energy to make me stronger so I could lift the boy. Then I collapsed and woke up in the X-Jet. Then I went home to see my family, and..." Tom was suddenly hoarse, with tears in his eyes. He stopped walking.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me." Kate's voice was sympathetic, and she put an arm around his back.

Tom cleared his throat. "No I'm fine. My mother thought it was best for me, and my father didn't want a mutant in the house, so it was settled, and I came here."

Kate looked at him. "Tom, I'm sorry." She sounded genuine, and Tom smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said, "That's the first time I've told anyone."

He took a deep breath. "There they are." he said, pointing to an outdoor café, where the group was having some food. The pair walked over, and sat down. Tom got a sandwich and a coffee, and Kate followed suit.

Sophie and Paul came and sat next to them.

"Oh hi, Kate, do you know Tom?" Paul asked her.

"Yes," Tom replied, "We went to the same Primary School."

"Hey Kate," Paul said, "You know Tom is a Class 5 mutant?"

"Paul, I told you not to tell anyone. I don't mind you telling Kate, but _no one_ else." Tom chastised him, angry that Paul had broken his promise so soon.

Paul seemed disappointed at Tom's lack of reaction.

"Are you really?" Kate asked Tom, amazed.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. Please." Tom pleaded.

"Of course I won't. But that's incredible! Wow!" Kate exclaimed, awestruck.

"Yeah, well, its true. And it will get me a lot of unwanted attention if you go around _telling everyone._" he said to Paul, who feigned a look of hurt.

"Hey, it was only one person!" he protested.

"Well, if that one person had been Julian, he would have told everyone by now." Tom shot at him.

"And he would be terrified of you," Paul reasoned, "Maybe I should..."

Tom rolled his eyes, then looked at Sophie.

"Sophie, are you alright? You seem quiet." he asked gently.

"I'm fine," she said coldly, looking right at Tom. "And it's none of your business whether I am talking or not."

Tom was completely taken aback. He was shocked. What was wrong with Sophie?

Sophie must have seen the hurt register in his face, because she refused to meet his eyes as she got up and walked away.

"Wow," Paul had actually stopped eating his sandwich, "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Have I done something wrong?" he asked the other two.

"Not that I know of." Kate said, who seemed equally shocked.

Tom shook his head, trying to make sense of it. He came to the same conclusion as he had done earlier that day.

Girls were confusing.

* * *

After the trip, the group went back to the Mansion. Kate's room turned out to be the one next to his and Paul's room. Him and Paul went in and sat around for a bit, chatting, when Tom decided to go and see if Sophie was okay. After all, she _had_ promised him a tour of the Mansion.

He took a deep breath, then knocked on her door. Laurie answered it.

"Hi Tom," she said quietly,

"Oh, hi," he said, not expecting to find Laurie there. But it was obvious, why did he think that she wouldn't have a roommate? "Is Sophie there?"

Laurie looked back in, and said something to Sophie. It was replied with an angry shout. Laurie looked back at him, startled.

"I-I don't think she wants to t-talk to you." she stammered, seemingly frightened at Sophie's temper.

"Oh. She just said she would give me a tour of the Mansion." Tom said quietly.

Once again, there was an angry shout.

"She says, ask Kate to give you a tour and... and... she said she's not your slave." Laurie admitted nervously. She seemed to be shaking.

Tom was disappointed.

"Oh. OK. Thank you Laurie." he said, then walked back into his and Paul's room. He told Paul what had happened.

"Well, she has a temper. Just wait until tomorrow and she'll be fine. Just calm down and get some sleep." Paul advised.

But Tom was in no mood to calm down. Sophie had agreed to it, and now she had backed out. Maybe he would go and ask Kate for one. At least she wasn't a moody teenager who backed out of her promises and had temper issues. He went and knocked on Kate's door.

She answered it. "Oh, hi Tom." she said brightly. "Are you okay? You seem annoyed."

"Yeah. Sophie said she'd give me a tour of the Mansion, and now she doesn't want to even speak to me. I don't get it." he admitted.

She put her hand on Tom's shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll get over it. Don't let her affect your mood." she consoled.

"If you want, I'll show you around this place." she offered. Tom brightened up, and smiled at her.

"That's actually what I came to ask you." he said, relieved. He want pleased that Kate had offered, it would have been awkward if she had rejected it.

"Well," Kate asked, grinning, "Where do we start?"

Tom smiled back. "You're the guide. Show me around!"

* * *

Pain. It felt pain, such pain as it had not felt for a long time. It stayed, hoping the pain would go, but it did not. It got up from its swampy home, and sensed around. Why was there pain? Why did it hurt? Could they not leave him be? It kept would look, look for the pain, and stop the pain. Yes, it would. Then it could live in peace. It lumbered off, going to the source of the pain. It had to end it. Its red eyes searched, looking for the pain, but could not find it.

It saw bright lights, and dark shapes. But this was not the pain. It was the them. They caused the pain. It would go look, go stop them, go stop the pain.

* * *

"Wow. Its beautiful up here." Tom said in awe. Him and Kate were at the balcony at the top of the Mansion. She had taken him round the building, showed him the Recreation Area (where there was a sports hall and a weights room), the gardens and the swimming pool. The Professor must have been incredibly rich, as it seemed to have incredibly hi-tech equipment. Or maybe it was some mutant power? Anyway, it was pretty cool.

They looked out across the landscape. It seemed almost too picturesque to be real. It was beginning to go dark, and they could see the golden sunset on the horizon. A cool breeze blew through the grounds. It was perfect. Tom had never really appreciated the beauty of nature before, but he did now. The golden glow of the Sun, shining across the shimmering lake. He felt like he could look at it forever.

Kate was smiling at his awestruck reaction, but he didn't really care. Beauty deserved to be appreciated.

The Sun eventually went down, and darkness rolled across the Mansion.

"Thank you," he said to Kate, "That was incredible."

She put her arm around his shoulder, but Tom didn't notice too much.

"I've missed you, Tom," she said, "You're a good person."

Tom smirked. "I thought I was too much of a nerd for you to notice me." he said quietly.

She smiled. "I was a bit of a nerd too," she whispered to him.

Tom put his arm around her shoulders, and she leant her head on Tom's shoulder. She smelled nice. He was nervous though, he didn't want to mess anything up. He had fancied Kate in Year 3, though he had never had the confidence to admit it. He concentrating on enjoying the moment, letting the wind blow through his hair. He looked out, and could see the moon reflected in dark waters of the lake. He could see the trees, rustling in the distance. He could see the two red lights that shone from them, that slowly got larger.

Hang on. Two red lights?

"Kate," he said, "What is that?" he pointed to the shambling mass ahead of them. It lumbered towards them, its eyes fixed on the Mansion. It was the two red lights which were the thing's eyes!

Then a bright red beam of light blasted out from below them, and they heard shouts below them.

_"All students, please evacuate to the **back** of the Mansion. Do **not** go through the front. We are under attack, and any contact with the creature with result in your death. Please, stay calm."_ he heard the Professor's voice in his head.

Tom stared transfixed at the creature. It was huge, and looked like a living swamp. He saw Ororo summon a bolt of lightning but nothing slowed the creature down. He saw Logan bound out, with shiny metal spikes protruding from his hands, and attack the creature.

Logan immediately burst into flame on contact with it, but somehow survived. He ran, trying to quench the flames. The creature was unstoppable, it just kept going.

"Tom, come _on_!" Kate urged, tugging at his arm. "You heard the Professor!"

"I can't just let people fight and die while I stay and hide!" Tom exclaimed. He was resolute, and took a step towards the edge of the balcony.

"Tom, can't go near it, you'll die!" she cried out to him, desperate.

Tom turned and looked at her, his gaze full of affection.

"Some things are worth dying for." he said, and then jumped off the balcony.

* * *

Pain. So much pain. It was bad here, it had to end. It must end. It saw light, and was pushed back a bit. But still pain. It kept going. A red light shot at it. It kept going. One of them hurt his leg, but burnt up as it kept going. Then it saw a figure jump down to the ground. This figure gave him no pain. But it kept going.

* * *

Tom jumped to the ground, and absorbed the impact. This creature just kept going, trying to hurt his friends. He was suddenly filled with emotion. How dare it? These people had taken him in when his family had rejected him. He would not let this creature destroy their home. It was much taller than him, but he saw the red eyes above him. It was three times the height of a man, and he concentrated on using the energy from his fall into his legs, increasing his leg muscle power.

He jumped, far higher than normal, it was almost like being shot from a cannon, and he smashed right into the creature's face. The creature stopped moving for a second, then carried on.

Tom, meanwhile, immediately burst into flame on contact with the creature, but his mutant power absorbed, it making him stronger.

He took a deep breath then, punched the creature in one of its crimson eyes. The effect was more than the other X-Men's attacks had done, and the creature staggered back.

Tom, encouraged by this, smashed the other eye with all of his strength. This was stronger than Tom had anticipated, as the creature stumbled backwards, making Tom lose his grip and fall.

He hit the ground, and concentrated on the blue energy he had summoned earlier that day. He needed it now, to protect his home. He tried to summon it, but it would not come. He focused on projecting the energy within him towards the monster. He imagined it, flooding from within him to the creature.

It came. Bright blue light, in quantity far greater than in the Danger Room, shot out of his hands to the creature. It hit the creature square in the head, and knocked it to the ground.

He breathed a sigh of relief. That had taken a lot out of him.

His relief turned to horror when the creature got back up

* * *

No more pain. It turned and went back to the swamp where it came from.

* * *

He saw the creature go away, and truly felt exhausted. He could here shouts, could see people running, but it became a blur. His head swam, he felt dizzy, and tipped forward and fell into someone's arms. He did not care. He just wanted to sleep.


	6. Let Rip

Tom stirred. He was in a bright place. He opened his eyes. He seemed to be in a hospital bed. Was this heaven? What had happened?

Then he remembered the dream. The mutants. His parents. The school. He had even dreamt of Kate. Then the creature. It had seemed so real.

He looked around. He was in a single room, and there was a man on a white overcoat with his back facing to him.

"Erm, sir?" he said weakly, "Where am I?"

The man turned around, and Tom sank back into his bed. The man (if it was a man) was some kind of blue ape, with blue fur growing all over his body. He was a mutant. It had not been a dream.

"Don't worry, Tom, your in the medical ward. You'll be fine." he reassured Tom.

Tom just closed his eyes.

"Tom, there are several visitors to your ward. Do you want me to let them in?" he asked gently.

Tom nodded and opened his eyes, as he saw Paul, Megan, Kate, Sophie and Laurie come in. Their eyes were full of concern.

"How long was I out?" Tom asked them.

"About sixteen hours. You were exhausted." Megan answered gently.

"You slept like a log." Paul said, smirking, and Sophie punched his arm lightly.

Tom looked at Sophie, who looked down, seemingly abashed at something.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Tom!" Kate exclaimed, relieved. "I was so worried." Tom felt slightly guilty. If he _had_ died, it would have been on Kate's conscience for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She squeezed his hand. "Its fine. You're safe."

The blue ape doctor came over.

"Everyone, please leave! The patient needs rest!" he urged at them.

"'The patient' is my friend." Paul muttered, but they walked out. Sophie was the last to leave, when Tom called her name.

"Sophie?"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Come here." he whispered, his mouth dry.

She did so, with a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry, Sophie." he said, looking her in the eyes.

"What for?" she asked, worried.

"For making you so mad yesterday. What did I do?" he asked her, hoping for an answer.

She stiffened, but then softened and sat on his bed.

"_I_ should be the one saying sorry. I was an idiot. I just... I don't know!" she said exasperated, then sighed and began stroking his hand absently. "I can't really explain it. I just felt so angry at everyone. I ... I saw you with Kate. I didn't know you had met before. I'm sorry, Tom."

Tom felt awkward. He was annoyed that Sophie had been angry at such a stupid reason, but he couldn't hold it against her.

"I accept your apology, Sophie. We all make mistakes. It turned out to be okay, because if Kate hadn't showed me the balcony, then I wouldn't have fought the creature." Tom consoled, "Then, we'd be in a right mess."

She gave a small smile.

"Erm, Sophie." he said awkwardly. She looked up at him. "You do know you're stroking my hand, right?"

She immediately stopped, and looked down at his hand, then turned a bright shade of crimson. She hurried out of the room, leaving Tom smiling to himself.

Yep. Girls were definitely confusing.

* * *

"Tom?" the Professor had come in. Tom looked up, straight away, feeling nervous. He was here to punish Tom, of course. It was not his job to interfere with the X-Men's business.

"Yes sir?" he replied weakly.

"I am here to speak to you about your actions last night." Tom's stomach lurched.

The Professor smiled. "Your performance was admirable. The Man-Thing is virtually indestructible, yet you faced it down without even considering that you may die in the process."

"The Man-Thing?" Tom asked uncertainly.

"Yes. It used to be a man, injected with the super-soldier serum. He was dying, when his body fused with the swamp at the Nexus of all reality. He is empathy-based, and feels pain at fear. He came here because of the fear of one of our students. Of which student, we do not know yet. Anyone who touches the Man-Thing burns up. It is a miracle no one died, as your mutation absorbed it, and Wolverine's healing factor prevented it."

Wolverine. That name suited Logan.

The Professor's eyes twinkled, as though he agreed with Tom.

"As for you, today you will be exempt from lessons, except from your extra training later for your power. You are free to stay here and rest, or go and take a walk around the grounds. The Recreation Area and the Swimming Pool will also be open for you. Enjoy yourself Tom, and be proud of your achievement. Do not say it was nothing, as many students will be grateful to you for saving them. Hopefully they will be less fearful with you around to protect them." he said with a smile.

* * *

Tom made his way down to the Recreation Area, and went in the Fitness Suite. He smiled, and began lifting some weights. He had always enjoyed getting stronger and fitter, and as a result was in almost perfect fitness, with bulging biceps and a six pack. He tried to keep his physique concealed, as he did not want more attention. He did not use his power, as he felt that would be cheating. There were a few other people in the room, mainly older students, but some his age. A few people kept glancing at him. This meant that they had found out about his episode with the Man-Thing.

He got hot quickly, and took off his T-shirt, leaving him with just his vest on. He heard a sharp intake of breath next to him, and looked right to see a girl his age. She was very pretty, Tom noticed, as she smiled at him. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her hair was the same colour, soft and silky. Her skin was slightly tanned, but not too much. She seemed to work out regularly as well, judging by her muscled arms. He returned her smile.

"So you're the hero who saved the Mansion?" she asked him curiously.

Tom looked around behind him, which made her laugh. She had a nice laugh.

"I assume you mean me, and the Professor said there is no point denying it, so yeah, I am." he said, and took a drink from his water bottle.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad we didn't all die. What's your name?"

"Tom, what's yours?"

"Angela."

Tom smiled. "Nice name."

She returned it. "Wanna play squash?" she asked him.

"Never played it before, but yeah, why not?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

She laughed. "I'll have to show you how."

"I'd hope so, or it would be quite unfair." Tom replied.

They made their way into the squash court, got rackets and she showing him how to play.

"So, you hit the ball against the wall, and then get out of the way while the other person hits it. It cannot bounce." he recapped.

"Remember, stay out of the other person's way, and use your wrist. You have to be light on your feet." she explained.

"Well, let's go!" Tom exclaimed cheerfully.

Angela smashed him the first few points, not showing any mercy to a beginner. Tom smiled at this, and rose to the challenge, managing to get one point back.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Now I'll have to stop going easy on you." she said, and Tom hoped she was joking.

"So will I." Tom said, to which she smiled, and served while he was not ready. Tom dived to the floor and returned the shot, taking Angela by surprise, who had not expected him to return it. They looked at each other, then began the strategy of winning at all costs.

Angela would smash the ball at the corners, and only Tom's fast reactions saved him, again and again. She was a superb player, and Tom rarely got a point, though they did have some long rallies. Once, she hit the ball at the wall so hard it rocketed towards Tom's head. Tom ducked, and spun around, hitting the ball behind him with his racket. Unfortunately, it went straight towards Angela, but she threw herself out of the way of it, and Tom won the point. She got up, scowling.

"So that's the way you want to play?" she questioned him, and they both attacked the ball with renewed ruthlessness, hitting it at hard as they could, not caring if it went in or not. It continued like that, until Tom accidentally stepped into the way of Angela's shot, and she whacked him in the back of the head with her racket. Tom's mutant power saved him a headache, and Angela's racket bounced harmlessly of his had, its force completely absorbed.

Tom smiled. "I think that's game to me. Poor sportsmanship, minus twenty points." he said, laughing whilst out of breath at the shocked face of Angela.

She punched him playfully on the arm. "I'll show you poor sportsmanship some day, and your power won't save you." she said, grinning yet also out of breath. "By the way, what is your power?" she asked curiously.

"I can absorb energy." he said casually, not wanting to mention the fact he was one of the most powerful mutants on the planet. "What is yours?"

"I an sense danger. But I sensed none from you in that game, I was so far ahead." she taunted.

"Ouch, I am so hurt by that wounding comment," Tom replied sarcastically, though he was smiling, "Battering a beginner, you must feel so proud."

"Shut up," she said, and they walked out of the Squash court, both drenched in sweat. Angela, however, still looked beautiful.

Tom had a drink, and saw Paul in the Recreation Area.

"Hey Paul," he said, gesturing him to come over, "I just learnt how to play squash."

Paul came over, staring at Angela. "Right." he said, as though far away.

"And I battered him." Angela added. Tom just rolled his eyes.

Paul snapped out of his spell, and looked at Tom. "Nice. Don't worry, everyone gets beaten by Angela."

Tom looked at him. "At least having never played before gives me an excuse."

Angela grinned at the compliment. "Tom's got potential, he just needs more practice to beat the likes of me." she said.

"The likes of you? You mean the ones that whack people with their squash rackets?" he shot back.

"Yep, exactly the sort." she replied.

Tom looked at his watch. "I'd better go for a swim now, so I can be ready for my extra training."

"Extra training?" Angela inquired.

"Yes, I need to _master my power._" he said, doing an impression of the Professor, which made them both laugh.

"Anyway, see you Angela. Maybe I can beat you next time!" he exclaimed, winking at Angela before walking off and down to the swimming pool.

Paul hesitated, then followed him.

"You just played squash with _Angela Drake?_" Paul gushed, once Angela was out of earshot, "You are so lucky!"

"Why? Does she not usually play?" Tom asked, wondering why Paul was making such a big deal out of it.

"She's like the most good-looking girl in the school!" he exclaimed, amazed.

"Is she? I didn't notice." Tom said, trying to tease Paul.

"Jeez, Tom, like every boy in the school fancies her!" Paul said, now incredulous.

"You clearly do. You were practically drooling at her." Tom teased.

Paul went bright red. "I do not!"

Tom just smiled. He had really enjoyed that game of squash.

"Paul," he said, now serious, "Why do girls keep looking at me? Like, in a different way to everyone else."

Paul's eyes widened. "You honestly don't know?" he asked.

"No. I mean, even before the incident with the Man-Thing." he said, confused.

"Its... Its because you're really good looking. Has no one ever told you that?" Paul said, going slightly red.

"No. I mean, my Mum has, but I just thought she was being nice. I went to an all-boys school. I hadn't met any girls before I came here for around three years."

Paul seemed speechless. "No wonder you're..." he said, then stopped himself.

"What?" Tom said, wanting to know. "What am I?"

"Its nothing ... just you sometimes act really confused, or awkward around girls." Paul said the last part quickly.

Tom burned with shame as they went into the swimming room changing rooms. So that was why people looked at him. It wasn't his fault he was socially awkward, that he didn't know how to start a conversation. He kicked a bench in anger, and it shattered in two, Tom's super strength coming into factor.

He would show them, he thought as he got changed and threw himself into the pool, and began attacking the water with his strokes. He would show them.

* * *

Tom took a deep breath, and entered the Danger Room. This was his first session of 'extra training'. He was greeted with a lone figure, a huge black man with an 'M' shaped scar over his right eye. He had a bionic arm, and looked very intimidating. He wore a skin-tight combat suit, and had long dreadlocks.

"Hello, Tom. My name is Lucas Bishop, but you can just call me Bishop." he boomed. "I am here to help you control your power, with is similar in some ways to my own. I am able to absorb conductive and radiative energy, and use it for my strength, durability and healing factor. Your ability seems much more versatile, letting you absorb _all _types of energy and use it for your strength, speed and makes your skin near-unbreakable. We are both able to project out the energy we absorb, yours blue, mine red. Through training and concentration, I can now shoot out my power through my gun."

He drew a strange looking gun from a holster on his belt, and fired it behind him, destroying a target that had sprung up behind him.

"Now, Tom, I want to see just what you can absorb, and then see what else you can use it for." he lifted his gun and shot at Tom, whose body absorbed it.

"Good. That means your ability is passive, and will absorb without you controlling it." Bishop commented, then twisted a dial on his gun, shooting a normal bullet out of it, which Tom absorbed again, and the bullet just bounced off his head.

"That one could have gone horribly wrong." Tom said, nervously.

"But it didn't." Bishop said, and shot him again, time with a bright blue arc of electricity, which Tom absorbed. Bishop kept trying out different attacks, using fire, lasers, ultraviolet, water, and even a blast of concentrated air, all of which Tom absorbed.

Bishop smiled. "Good. I expected as much. You are strong. But do not get cocky. There are still many ways you can die. These include telepathic attacks, telekinetically tearing off your limbs, drowning, psychic blades, starving, dehydration, inhaling a poisonous gas, a corrosive chemical, or dying from disease or old age. So do not get to confident. Understand?"

Tom gulped, but tried to stay cool. "Yes, sir." he said firmly.

Bishop smiled at him. "Good. Now try to damage this with your energy. As you young people say, 'let rip'." Bishop said, smiling, and a ten metre thick titanium wall sprung up from the ground. The words 'let rip' didn't really sound right coming out of his mouth.

Tom focused, the way he had done last night, on letting it come from inside him, out of him, and into the wall. The energy did so, and burnt a hole straight through the wall.

Bishop's eyes widened. "Good work. You just demolished a ten metre thick titanium wall. That is incredible. Even Cyclops couldn't do that." he seemed genuinely impressed by what Tom had done.

Then they worked on Tom's skill. Bishop taught him how to control it, to let it come out of him like a bullet, or throw it like a ball. Tom incinerated most of the targets, and proved to be a fairly accurate shot. Bishop then put in in a light combat simulator and-

"Wow." Bishop said. Tom had just thrown a ball of energy, and had made it explode in the middle of a group of holographic ninjas, destroying them all.

"Let's see what else you can do. Can you make more than just balls and bullets?" Bishop asked Tom.

Tom focused. He let the energy extend out of him, like an extension of his body, and fashioned into-

"A sword." Bishop said, admiring the bright blue blade Tom was holding. "How good are you with it though?" he wondered, and more 'hostiles' appeared around Tom.

Tom slashed at them with his weapon and the sword left a trail of energy behind it, as he cut through the enemies. One jumped at him from the air, but Tom rolled onto the ground and cut off his head. One leapt out him with his arms outstretched, but Tom shot a beam from his hand, and blew the ninja to pieces. Four more of them came down on holographic ropes, but Tom made a blue shield around himself, and shot it outwards like a wave of destruction, incinerating the ninjas.  
As a column of them approached him, he threw the energy sword, and it transformed in mid-air into a rope of blue light and it cut though the column. Tom did not need it back, he just made a new weapon out of energy, this time a spear. He shot energy out of one end of the spear, and stabbed an ninja with another. He then spun around, only to see Bishop, watching him with a smile.

"We'll leave it there. Well done Tom." Bishop said.

Tom did not want to stop, he was having a huge amount of fun tapping into the male instinct of destroying everything, but he obeyed his instructor.

"Thank you, sir." Tom said. Bishop smiled at him.

"You show promise. Enjoy yourself Tom." he said, and Tom went out of the Danger Room.

* * *

Tom was sitting by himself on the couch in the common room when Paul came up to him with two other boys.

"Hi Tom!" Paul said, "This is Josh and Kevin."

"Hi Tom," Josh said. He was a pale boy with blond hair. "Paul told me you were Class 5 as well."

Tom glared at Paul.

"What's your power?" he asked Josh.

Josh smiled. "I'm a healer."

"Well done with the Man-Thing, Tom." Kevin told him. Kevin was a black boy with short hair, and a deep voice. He reminded Tom of Bishop.

"Thank you." Tom replied, remembering the Professor telling him not to talk himself down. "I think I will be getting a lot of thanks from the people here."

He was not wrong. Throughout the course of the evening, many people came up to him, though they were mostly female, and thanked him. Even Rachel, John's girlfriend came to say thanks. Tom smiled when Sophie came and sat next to him.

"Hi Tom." Sophie said, grinning at Tom's discomfort with all the attention he was receiving. "How are you?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Fine."

"Anyway, I've got to do homework now, so see you." she said with a smile, leaving Tom alone once again, sitting in front of the fire.

He relaxed. It was pleasant to see the flames flicker, and feel the heat radiating out from them. They danced around the logs, spreading up into the air, then disappeared into smoke. Tom remembered the fire where he had first found out about his fire, imagining what would have happened if he had never saved Jacob. He would have lived as a normal human, living an ordinary life with his family, and doing homework every night, dreaming of what it would be like for life to be exciting.

Now that life was exciting, Tom would never go back. He loved the exhilaration of the Danger Room, the interesting lessons, the freedom of independence and the fact he had fought off a powerful creature on his second night within arriving. He smiled, and leant back into his chair with his eyes closed.

"Hey Tom," a nice voice said. He opened his eyes, and saw Angela sit next to him.

"Hi Angie," he replied, smiling. He was calling her Angie now? What was up with him? "Is there any reason you have decided to come next to me?"

"The pleasure of your company," she said with a smile. "Anyway, I have something to show you. Follow me."

She stood up, and went outside the room. Tom sat, confused, then went out after her. What could she possibly want? Was this revenge for the squash game?

He went out and saw Angela striding off down the corridor. What was she doing? He went to follow, then stopped. Something was not right. He waited, and she turned around.

"Tom," she said urgently, "Come on."

Tom frowned. "Where are you taking me?"

"Why? What's wrong Tom? Its a surprise." she said.

There! Just for a second, her eyes had flashed yellow. Tom took a deep breath. He needed to be sure. He couldn't attack his friend. He remembered the squash game. 'I can sense danger.' she had said. Tom raised his hand, and shot a small blue bolt of energy at her. If it was Angela, she would sense the danger, and hopefully avoid it.

But the blot went through her shoulder, burning a hole. Angela gritted her teeth, and then transformed into a tall, blue-skinned woman with red hair. The blue woman drew a gun, and shot a tranquiliser dart at him. As the dart flew through the air, Tom made his decision. When the dart hit him, it did not pierce his skin, but he collapsed, and stopped moving.

As Tom lay on the floor, he held his breath, as the blue woman approached him. This better work. When she was close, he made his move, drawing his sword of blue energy, and slashing at her knees. She cursed with pain, and Tom rolled and got up, facing the woman. She had mysterious markings on her skin. She looked at him.

"Tom," she said. "You need to come. I can help you." The pain in her voice was noticeable, and Tom suddenly felt guilty. What was he doing, attacking a random person? But she noticed this hesitation, and lashed out at Tom, hitting him in the face. The force of the blow would have felled a normal person, but Tom was not normal, and merely absorbed it.

"Now," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you. What do you want?" He could see the fear on her face. Then he saw a glint of triumph in her eyes, and knew something was wrong. Before he could react, a hand pressed a cloth to his mouth and had held his nose. Involuntary, Tom breathed in, and the chemical entered his system. He felt his insides eroding, as he fell to his knees, trying to cry out for help, but there was no air in his lungs. He was desperate, and clawed a hand at the floor in agony as the darkness rushed up to him. His last thought before it enveloped him was that this was what dying must be like. It was worse than he had ever imagined.

**(Please review and give feedback! :-D Thank you for reading!)**


	7. Don't you know who I am?

Kate walked into the common room. She went over to Paul.

"Paul?" she asked, concerned. "Do you know where Tom is?"

"No. Ask Angela. He went outside with her before." Paul said, then resumed talking to his friends.

Angela? Why would Tom hang around with Angela?

Angela, however, was not in the common room. Kate went to the end of the corridor, and knocked on Angela's door. She opened it.

"Yes?" she said expectantly.

Kate took a deep breath. Her and Angela had never been exactly friends. "Do you know where Tom is? Paul said he went out of the common room with you before." she asked, hoping that he was okay.

Angela looked confused. "I never went out of the common room with Tom. I've just come back from the fitness suite."

Kate's eyes widened. Something was up. "So you've not seen Tom in the common room today?"

"No. Who said that?" Angela asked.

"Paul. I will go and check now." Kate said, now slightly worried.

"I'll come with you." Angela said, concerned.

They walked back into the common room, and confronted Paul.

"Yes, he did. We all saw. You came and sat next to him, then you went into the corridor." Paul said. "Why, what's wrong?"

Kate and Angela looked at each other.

Angela took a deep breath. "Whoever that was, it was not me. I've just come from the fitness suite downstairs."

Paul looked at them, suspecting a prank. But he saw they were serious, and swore.

"John might have seen them, he went out before as well." Josh said.

"Where is John?" Kate demanded fiercely.

"He- he didn't come back." Paul stammered, now scared.

"Damn." Angela swore. "I'm reporting this to the Professor."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Blackbird took off, with several of the X-Men on board, including Colossus, Iceman, Bishop, Shadowcat, Cyclops, Storm and Wolverine. There was also a backup team heading off, including Elixir, Psylocke and several of the younger X-men, including Angela.

"Listen up, everyone." Cyclops announced, "Over thirty minutes ago, a Class Five mutant named Thomas Blackhurst was supposedly kidnapped from the Mansion. DNA testing suggests that Mystique was involved, and the boy left her blood on the floor. Reports suggest that another boy, John Allerdyce, may have been involved in the abduction. Professor X has managed to trace the boy to Genosha."

Wolverine swore.

"Our task is to retrieve him, at all costs. We cannot allow Magneto to gain a Class Five mutant, with as much power as Blackhurst has. Any questions?"

"Yes." Storm said, "What if he doesn't want to come back?"

Cyclops grimaced. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier_

Tom woke up, in an unfamiliar place. Looking at him was an old man in a red cape with a strange red helmet. He had grey hair beneath his helmet, and had strange costume.

"Hello, Tom. My name is Magneto, and I was the one who rescued you from the shapeshifter." he said gently. "Do not be alarmed, you are safe here."

Tom found he had metal bracelets on his hands.

"What are these?" he demanded.

"They restrain your power. To protect yourself, and protect others from you." Magneto stated.

"Can you take them off? I have perfect control of my power." Tom said, looking the old man in the eyes.

"I can, yet I will not. I doubt you can truly control it." he said.

"Take me back to my friends!" Tom snarled. He disliked this old man's calm attitude, when Tom had just been _abducted._

"My dear boy, calm down! We have only just met. You will be taken back, in due course, yet I have one small favour for you to do first." Magneto's eyes twinkled.

"And what is that?" Tom spat.

"So much inquisitiveness! Yet there is no harm in telling you, as you will do what I want whether you co-operate or not. You will kill Senator Kelly, an oppressor to our people." Magneto said calmly, and the door opened. In came a huge man with a large, semicircle-shaped hat that covered his head. He want incredibly muscly, and had a red costume on.

"Who are you?" Tom asked, astounded at the man's huge size.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Don't you know who I am?" he shouted at Tom, I'm the JUGGERNAUT!"

"Now, Cain, calm down. Please escort Tom to his cell, and guard him there." Magneto instructed him.

The 'Juggernaut' walked over to Tom and slung him on his shoulder like a ragdoll, knocking the wind out of him. As Tom gasped for breath, the Juggernaut marched down into an underground passageway, and flung Tom into a cell. He then slammed the door shut, and stood watch over the boy.

Tom felt humiliated. He had been captured so easily, and was now helpless. It would be a long time before he was let out of this cell, and he needed to get out before he was used as a weapon to kill a politician.

He needed to think. He had none of his powers, but he still had his brain. How could he beat a guard that was clearly much stronger than he was?

The answer came to him almost immediately: use his strength against him.

He was about to do something either very brave or very stupid. He taunted the huge man. "Hey fatty, why do you let Magneto boss you around? You're too scared to even look at him!"

Juggernaut turned and glared at him. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, you're too stupid to understand? Is your tiny brain trying to figure out all these hard words?" Tom jeered, sounding braver than he felt.

"You've got some nerve, kid! But not for much longer!" the giant figure snarled, furious.

The taunting had come off, the Juggernaut was now not bothering about guarding him, more about killing him. Actually, that was not a such good thing. The Juggernaut ripped the jail door off his hinges with one hand, and advanced on Tom. Tom stayed light on his feet, waiting for the Juggernaut to make a move.

The move came, sure enough, in the form of a huge punch from one of his massive hands. Tom side-stepped it, but brought his wrist forward to block the punch, knowing it would hurt.

He was wrong. It more than hurt. It was agony. The punch shattered his arm, and sent Tom sprawling. However, his plan had worked. The punch had destroyed the metal bracelet.

Tom felt the power awaken within him, and felt free. He shot blue energy out of his broken hand, and blasted off the other metal bracelet.

He saw the Juggernaut's eyes widen in fear. Tom grinned at him. "Time to say hello to Class Five."

The Juggernaut reacted, lowering his head and charging at Tom. Tom charged back, and-

BOOM!

The energy from Juggernaut's unstoppable force had been absorbed by Tom, but the force of it blasted them both back, and sent out a shockwave that shook the building to its core. Tom got up, and could feel the amount of energy inside him. He focused it on his broken hand, trying to end the pain, and it did.

The hand snapped back in place, and blue light covered it, as his bones mended themselves. When it was done, the light faded, and flexed his hand. It worked perfectly. Tom smiled, and looked at the Juggernaut, who was on the floor, drooling and speaking gibberish.

When Tom stood over him, the huge man muttered, "Mummy?" Tom laughed, then punched him in the face, cracking his skull with his super-strength. The Juggernaut would no longer be much of a threat.

* * *

The X-Men entered the island of Genosha on their Blackbird while in stealth mode.

Cyclops issued orders. "Everyone spread out and look for the boy. If you find him, press the button on your wrists. He will be guarded, so watch out."

The X-men spread out across the mutant island. It was supposed to represent a safe haven for mutants, a place where they could live in peace, but it was a lie. They lived under the control of the power-hungry Magneto, who wanted to eradicate humanity.

As they stealthily searched the city, a large rumble erupted from Magneto's palace, and they could feel the shockwave even here. The team raced across the island, hoping to get to Tom before someone else did.

* * *

As Tom looked up the tunnel, he saw a figure hurrying down towards him. As light illuminated the figure's face, he saw that it was familiar. He remembered the hand that he pressed the poisoned cloth to his throat.

"John?" Tom asked incredulously. "Why are you here?"

"Its Pyro now." he snarled. "I am here to eradicate the enemies of mutants. And subdue you!"

Pyro shot a blast of flame at Tom, who absorbed it.

"Forgotten that one?" Tom asked sarcastically, as Pyro turned and ran. Tom sprinted past him, using his super speed, and found himself facing a large group of angry mutants, including Magneto.

"Give it up, Tom!" Magneto snarled. "You can't win this fight!"

Tom stood off him. "Then I'll die trying!"

"So be it." Magneto said, and the group attacked him.

One mutant was dressed in a light blue costume with a white lightning bolt on. He rushed towards Tom superhumanly fast, giving Tom no time to react, and clattered into him, who absorbed the impact of the charge. In retaliation, Tom kicked him in the stomach as the man yelped in pain.  
The next attacker was an obese man who lumbered towards him. The man was at least two metres tall, and at least three metres wide. Tom leapt at him, summoning his blue sword and plunging it into the man's fat belly. The man yelled in pain, and Tom left sword in there, and glared at the rest of the group of attackers.

One woman had dark markings on her head and two pistols in her hands. She shot at him repeatedly, square in the forehead, but he just absorbed the bullets and blasted her back with his own energy, and knocking her unconscious. A short man in green with goggles tried to grab him with his long green tongue, but Tom grabbed the tongue and used it to fling the man against a wall, denting it.

He was loving this. The thrill of combat, of besting one's enemies, was unique. Tom relished it, the triumph you felt when you inflicted violence on an enemy.

Next came Magneto himself. Metal bars suddenly flew from the walls and tried to wrap themselves around Tom. Tom ignored them, as they could not hold his armoured skin. He shot a blue energy blast at Magneto, which went right through the metal shields and into the Master of Magnetism, who flew back. Tom looked around for more attackers. There were none.

Then the wall came crashing is as a red beam of light shot through it. Cyclops and the rest of the X-men rushed in, ready for combat, but found very little left to do.

Magneto was nowhere in sight, the girl with the gun was unconscious, the tongue-person was a crumpled heap on the ground, the fast one was still clutching his stomach, and the obese giant was bleeding heavily from his wound.

The X-Men were speechless. "Tom? _You _did this?" Cyclops asked.

"Yes, they kidnapped me, and restrained my powers. Then some guy called the Juggernaut guarded my cell, and I tricked him into destroying the power-restraints. I then knocked him out and came out here where all these were waiting. I then fought them, until you came. Did I do something wrong? It was self-defence."

Colossus was the only one who spoke, "No Tom, you didn't. Now come with us, and let's get out of here before more show up."

This snapped the X-Men out of their spell. They ran for the Blackbird, making sure Tom got on first, and then everyone else came on, running for the ramp, with Colossus guarding the rear. Tom had just got on when an alarm sounded and mutants came charging at the X-Men. Cyclops covered them with his optic blast, when suddenly the Blackbird began vibrating. Colossus was about to get on when the ground below him shattered.

He ran, hoping to reach the Blackbird, as the ground shook, and the metal man could not get a grip of the floor. Tom could see desperation and fear in his face, as he mouthed something that Tom could not quite catch.

"That's Avalanche! He'll destroy us! Get out of here now!" Cyclops yelled at the pilot, who flew off into the air, dodging jets of flame and energy. Colossus made a desperate leap, but did not make it onto the jet.

Tom looked back to see Colossus fall through the air and collapse on the ground of Genosha, with hostile mutants closing in on him. Surely they could not leave him?

But they did. The X-Jet zoomed away from the island, with Shadowcat shouting at Cyclops for them to go back for Colossus, while the reality sank in to Tom, of what had happened in those last few, hectic minutes.

Colossus was captured, probably to be tortured and killed. And it was all Tom's fault. A tear slid down his face. What had he done?


	8. A Colossal Loss

Pain. Guilt. Shame. That was all Tom had been feeling the last few days, ever since Colossus had gone. He had steeled himself, not shown his emotions, and tried to beat them out of him. Every possible second he spent in the Fitness Suite or the Swimming Pool, or just running outside, going past the pain barrier, until he felt physically sick. He would run, with weights on his back, to be stronger, so next time he would not be taken by surprise.

He had worked as hard as possible in lessons, but never spoke unless spoken too. Then again, he never was really spoken to.

They never looked him in the eyes, he knew they blamed him for losing Colossus. He had taken down most of Magneto's mutants himself, as that just made them scared of him. Even Paul tried to avoid him. He felt angry, angry at the world for taking away all goodness in his life. He knew that it was not just Colossus that had been left behind on Genosha.

It was himself.

Tom was like a shadow. He rarely spoke or expressed joy. It was as though he was the living dead. Tom's only relief came in combat, in perfecting his power until he was exhausted. Bishop seemed to understand him, and know that kind words were not the way to help him get over it. Only he could avenge Colossus, and that was why he trained. He did not care about mutants and humans living in harmony, just strived to free himself from the darkness of the nightmare he had every time he lay down in bed.

* * *

He woke up, lying on the floor of the Fitness Suite. He quickly got up, and was relieved to see no one was there. He hurried off to breakfast. When he arrived, there was very little queue. He looked at the time. Six o'clock. No wonder there were so few people there. He got his food then sat down on a table by himself. No one had sat next to him. It was Saturday today, which meant no lessons. He would probably go to the Danger Room, and destroy stuff for a few hours.

He felt a hand on his back, and immediately spun around, drawing his blue sword. The figure dodged it, and then glared at him. It was Angela, the real one.

"You idiot! What if that had been someone else there? You could have killed them!" she said, angry.

Tom exhaled. What had he done? He was becoming a monster, a weapon, just like Magneto had wanted.

"I-I'm sorry Angela. Don't come near me, its not safe. I might hurt you." Tom said, feeling ashamed.

Angela rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Tom, snap out of it. This isn't you. The last few days, all you've been doing is feeling sorry for yourself. Give it a break."

Tom was about to respond angrily, but he didn't know what to say.. Angela was right. She put her arm around his shoulders.

"You're too tense, Tom. Stop blaming yourself." she said softly.

"I'm not blaming myself, its everyone else that is blaming me! No one looks me in the eye, because they know it was my fault Colossus was gone." Tom complained.

"Tom, shut up and listen!" Angela snarled angrily, withdrawing her arm, "No one looks at you because you always look like you want to kill someone! Everyone has lost things, but they do not act like an idiot and ruin things for everyone else. You've driven away all your friends, and all you're doing is crying about it! Colossus knew what he was doing when he went on that mission, they all did! Don't think you are special because you blame yourself, you're just being pathetic!"

The words hit Tom like a sledgehammer.

He had gotten so used to the idea that it was his fault that he could not see it any other way. Angela was right. He _had_ driven his friends away. They were not the problem, it was _him__._

He took a deep breath, then looked at Angela. "You're right." he said. "Thank you, Angela, for not giving up on me."

* * *

"Guys, I am here to apologise. I think you all know, I've been a bit of an idiot recently." Tom announced. He was in his and Paul's room, with Megan, Sophie, Kate, Paul and Josh all looking at him expectantly.

"I've been selfish, uncaring and blind. I've been just feeling sorry for myself and not caring about my friends. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know I am sorry. I promise, I will change." he said, looking at each of them.

Paul spoke first. "Finally," he said, "I was wondering when you'd come to your senses. Thank God you've got the balls to admit it."

"Of course we'll forgive you." she said gently, "We're your friends."

"Well done, Tom." Josh said, "Not many people could have done that."

"Thank you, Tom." Megan said, "That needed doing."

"Tom, you deserve our forgiveness more than anyone. You need to stop blaming yourself." Kate consoled.

"I know. I have done." Tom said, grateful that his friends could forgive him, and saying a silent prayer of thanks to God. His friends all left, one by one, and Tom smiled at them, until it was just him and Paul. Tom stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked, curiously.

"I'm going to the Fitness Suite." Tom replied.

"But you said you'd stop!" Paul exclaimed.

"I never said I'd stop staying fit, just that I'd stop blaming myself." Tom said whilst walking out, smiling.

* * *

When he reached the Fitness Suite, he found it crowded as it usually was on a Saturday. He decided to go and practice playing squash instead, to give his body a break from all the exertion.

Fortunately, there was no one in, and Tom could practice by himself. It was a lot easier on your own.

"Still practicing to beat me?" came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Angela there. He smiled.

"Do you talk to them?" she demanded.

"I did. I told them that I was a selfish, uncaring idiot." Tom said with a smile.

She smiled, then rushed up to him and embraced him. "You were right." she whispered in his ear.

Tom was shocked by the sudden hug, but got over it and hugged her back. "Thank you." he whispered back.

She let go. "Want to play squash?" she asked him, her eyes twinkling.

"That what I was doing, before you arrived." Tom answered, grinning.

They began, once again showing no mercy in their play. This time Tom was better, and got a few points.

"Angela," he said while playing, "How do you cope with it?"

"With what?" she asked, after smashing it into a corner.

"That-" Tom dived and returned the shot, finishing the rally. "That wherever you go, someone is looking at you. That's what I feel like here."

"Yeah." she agreed, as she served. "I get that a lot too. I suppose I've just got used to it, and focused on myself instead of what other people think."

"Thanks," he replied, while returning the shot.

She finished the rally with a shot to the corner, ending the game.

"That's twenty-one seventeen to me." Angela said.

"I got eighteen!" Tom complained.

"Why would I care, I won?" Angela asked, teasing him.

Tom just rolled his eyes.

"Want to spar?" she asked him. "No powers allowed, just first one off their feet."

"I can't shut down my power." Tom said cautiously.

"Neither can I." Angela replied.

"Okay, but remember, I've never sparred before." Tom reminded her.

"Says the Class Five." Angela shot back, smirking.

They faced each other, then Angela struck, kicking him in the face. Tom absorbed it, but it had taken him by surprise. He threw a punch, which she dodged, and then grabbed his hand and tried to twist it. Tom, however, used her strength against her and flipped her over, knocking her off balance. He swung a kick at her, but she ducked under it, and grabbed his leg, throwing him off his feet. Tom placed his hands out behind him and immediately pushed himself up before she could claim victory.

Then, she moved and kicked him in the privates.

"Ouch." Tom said sarcastically, having absorbed the blow. "That was low."

She threw a punch but he blocked it, and she recoiled in pain.

"Damn your super strong skin!" she cursed. "You cheat!"

Tom rolled up his sleeve to see whether his arm had actually turned super-strong, when Angela made her move.

She ran forward, and kicked his leg out from beneath him, then threw her body weight against him, knocking him to the ground while he was off balance.

"I win." she gloated, while lying on top of him. "My arm wasn't actually hurt."

Tom narrowed his eyes, and was about to retort when she moved her head forward and pressed her lips against Tom's, kissing him.

He was absolutely stunned. What was she doing?! She smelled nice, and was very warm. The sensation flowing through his body was incredible, yet Tom stopped pushed her off gently.

He got up, using his super-strength, and stood still, not able to believe it. Angela stood up as well, and looked at him. He stared into her beautiful eyes.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Angela said.

He nodded, still too stunned to speak.

"Angela?" he eventually asked quietly, "Why did you do that?"

She moved closer. "Why not?" she asked softly.

Tom gradually began to smile, until a huge grin was on his face. "Why not?" he echoed, and kissed her again.

* * *

Tom lay on his bed, his heart pounding. His emotions were incredibly complex at that point. On one hand, he was still in shock. One the other, he had enjoyed that kiss, it was incomparable, the sense of bliss he had felt during it. Yet somewhere, there was still some guilt, deep inside him, and he didn't know why.

Paul kept asking him what had happened, but Tom had refused to tell, knowing that it would spread, as secrets usually did when Paul knew them.

"Did you have a failed attempt at suicide?" he questioned.

Tom laughed. "Not even close!"

"Did you ... taste Nightcrawler's cooking?" he asked.

"Nope. Why, what's wrong with it?" Tom queried.

Paul shook his head. "You don't want to know." he said gravely.

"Okay then." Tom said, trying to clear his mind. Then it came to him. He would go for a run. That usually cleared his head.

He walked through the corridor, and went downstairs. He knew his way around pretty well by now. People usually avoided his gaze, but now, he was in a good mood. He smiled at people as her passed, and they smiled back. He was in the entrance hall, walking out, when he saw the Professor on his wheelchair and Ororo leading a boy in. The boy looked around Tom's age, and had jet black hair. Tom smiled at him, and the boy returned it shyly. He reminded Tom of himself when he had arrived earlier that week.

_Earlier that week! _So much had happened, it felt like a lifetime ago. He walked out and began jogging around the garden. He felt like he could run forever. He no longer had the weights on his back, nor the weight of guilt on his mind.

He sprinted out around the gardens, dodging people, trees and annoying roots that stuck out of the ground. He rounded a corner and tripped over a foot that been stuck out from behind it. As Tom fell, time seemed to slow as his super-speed took effect. He twisted in mid-air, and landed squatting on two feet, facing the person who had tripped him.

It was Julian.

"Oh sorry, Tom, I didn't see you there." he drawled.

Tom was about to retort, when the fence separating the garden from the rest of the world crumbled to dust. The mutant who had caused it stood out, his arms outstretched like some weird salute. He wore a costume with lots of metal armoured bands on it. Tom instantly recognised him.

It was Avalanche, the mutant from Genosha.

Tom felt the familiar rage erupt inside him, the rage that had been kept up since Colossus had gone. He sprung towards Avalanche, with his energy sword outstretched, but the man sidestepped the attack. The man swung a fist at Tom, who absorbed it, then grabbed the man's hand and began to crush it with his super-strength.

"Where is_ Colossus_?" he snarled at the man, and he felt a finger break. Avalanche opened his mouth then a blur came and snatched Avalanche away. Tom cursed, remembering the man with super speed from Genosha.

He was about to leave when he glimpsed a scrap of paper on the floor. Tom picked it up.

It read:

_Tom, _

_If you ever want to see your friend, then come to Genosha. Alone. Any attempt to fight and your friend will be destroyed. You have three days._

_From your caring friend,_

_Magneto_

Tom froze.

"Tom!" the Professor was here, with Julian and Logan.

Tom said nothing, but handed Logan the note. He visibly recoiled, and swore under his breath. When the Professor read it, he sighed.

"Keller, clear up this mess." he said to Julian. "Tom, come with me."

Tom followed the Professor inside, and they went up to his office.

"Tom." the Professor said. "You are not going back for him. We do not even know he is alive."

"But you do, with your telepathy!" Tom protested. "I have to go! I can handle myself out there! Last time I beat Juggernaut even without my power! I can do this!"

The Professor considered, then he made his decision.

"You will undergo intensive combat training for two days, and then we will deem whether you are strong enough to handle yourself out there. We will only send you if we are sure you will succeed."

"I will, sir." Tom said, determined. "I will."


	9. A Grey Day

Sentinels. The governments latest scheme to bring down mutants. They were giant robots that could adapt to any mutant ability. The Professor just _had _to include them in this test, didn't he?

"Detected - Energy Powered Mutant," the huge robot said as Tom fought for his life in the Danger Room. This was part of the gruelling two-day combat training that Tom had to do to be able to go to Genosha and rescue Colossus. Today was day one. "Countermeasure-"

Tom never heard their countermeasure as he blasted the head of the sentinel right off with an energy blast. He grinned. He relished the thrill of combat, and as Bishop put it, 'a born warrior'. Three more approached him, and shot their own energy blasts at Tom, which he absorbed.

"Countermeasure found." the three robots said in unison.

_Uh oh._

* * *

"Tom, I am here to teach you in weapons proficiency, and focusing your power through different firearms." Bishop said, and then picked up a large gun, the same one which he had used to test Tom at the first time Tom had met Bishop.

"This is the B-43, a weapon of my own design. I can channel energy through my hand and into the gun."

"Hand? That is one handed weapon?" Tom asked incredulously.

Bishop winked at him. "Super strength, remember. Anyway, I will let you have a go."

Tom lifted up the heavy gun and rested it against his shoulder. It felt quite comfortable.

"It suits you." Bishop said, "But now let's see if you can fire it well."

* * *

"So, super speed, eh? Well, I can't say I'll be a good teacher, but I'll just show you what I do." said Tom's teacher, codenamed Speed. He was the nephew of the super-fast mutant he had fought on Magneto's island, Quicksilver.

"I just take deep breaths, and focus my mind. Then, I run." Speed vanished, then reappeared. "Your turn."

Tom took a deep breath, and tried to focus his mind, concentrating on using the power within him to go faster. Then he ran, running much more quickly than normal, until he was a blur. He felt like he was running at normal speed, and everything else was much more slow. He reached then end of the Danger Room and zoomed back.

"Not bad, time 5.43 seconds." his teacher said. "That was the easy bit. Now its time for the not-so-easy bit."

"What's that?" Tom asked.

Speed grinned. "You have to run on water."

* * *

"Telepathy. This is one of your main weaknesses, one which Magneto will undoubtedly exploit. Because of this, I have instructed Forge to develop technology to prevent intrusion to your mind, much like the helmet Magneto uses. However, we will have to make it without metal, which causes complications." The Professor told him.

"Couldn't we use telepathy to find Colossus?" Tom enquired.

"I have, but all I know is that he is alive and on Genosha. Magneto has used something to shield the island from telepathic attacks." the Professor said. "Now, Forge has made a prototype, but the finished version will be ready if you leave. It is made of an advanced form of carbon, like most of your gadgets will be if you go to Genosha. Try it on. It goes at the back of your neck."

He handed Tom a small shin pad shaped device which Tom fitted to the back of his neck. It bonded, and he felt the presence in his head of the artificial programming.

"Perfect. Try to keep it protected. Let's hope it doesn't malfunction." the Professor said, the corners of his mouth twitching, as though he were trying not to smile.

* * *

Tom powered his energy into his legs, and shot up like a cannonball into the first sentinel's head, knocking it off. He ripped his hand into the body of the sentinel, and grabbed electric wires, powering himself up. He then turned to face the other sentinels.

The nearest sentinel opened its mouth, and a green gas spewed out towards Tom, taking him by surprise. Who knew their mouths actually opened? This must be their countermeasure, as it was on of the ways Tom could die.

He summoned his energy sword, and leapt towards the sentinel, through the gas while holding his breath. He stuck the sword in the chest of the sentinel, and held on to it with both hands.

Then he realised something. _The sword was not solid._

He began falling, straight down, while the sword raked down the sentinel, eventually stopping when he fell past the waist of it. Tom twisted in mid-air as he fell, trying to absorb as much energy as possible when he fell. Then he hot the ground, and felt the sheer quantity of the energy enter him, honing his combat abilities. He looked up at the sentinel, and saw a huge burning line straight down the middle of it, as it fell in two pieces. One sentinel left. Now the odds were even.

* * *

"My God, boy, you're a natural!" Bishop remarked as Tom successfully annihilated the holographic targets. He was able to hit them in the head and heart, killing them with one shot. He was even able to kill the ones who used civilian hostages as human shields, and stopping them from killing the hostages.

He hit every target dead in the centre as well, causing them to explode.

"Well done, Tom. It seems you have what is called a combat sense, honing you for battle. You are the perfect soldier. I will let you take my gun with you. It has no metal in it, and will serve you well. Good Luck."

* * *

"Just do it, Tom. Even if you fall, you can swim, right?" Speed urged him. They were facing a huge lake, simulated by the Danger Room. Speed was trying to convince him to run across it, but Tom was reluctant.

"If you don't do this, Tom, I'm passing you as unfit to go on the mission." Speed said harshly. Tom smiled. The 'carrot and stick' method of getting someone to do what you want was effective. But Tom could not call his bluff, and decided to just have a go at it, and probably fail spectacularly.

Tom began to run, the water getting nearer and nearer, trying to focus, but finding it hard. He eventually reached his super speed, just as he went into the water. He was able to run across water!

He looked down at his feet, and could see them going across water! He grinned, and thought how easy it was. He tried to slow down and turn back, but ended up losing his focus, and crashing down into the lake. He treaded water, and swam back.

Then he thought. If he could run super-fast, why couldn't he swim. He focused while he swam, entering the state of mind he needed, and, once again, time seemed to slow down.

He was swimming normally, but the water was passing him at a ridiculous pace, and he made it back to the small podium where Speed was waiting.

Speed raised an eyebrow. "Thank God you can swim." he said, smiling.

* * *

"Right, boy, here is where we see just how much you can absorb." Cyclops said with a sadistic smile.

Tom stood facing him, and the man raised his visor. The optic beams thundered into Tom, but he absorbed their force, growing stronger, feeling his senses hone to perfection, feeling his skin harden into its unbreakable state.

He grinned, feeling the sheer amount of energy within him. He knew that Cyclops would be here for a while, as Bishop had told him earlier that there was no limit to the amount he can absorb.

Then he felt himself changing, growing, expanding, as blue energy surrounded him, almost like a suit of armour that covered him. Tom's eyes glowed blue, feeling like a god with the amount of power within him. He could probably eradicate Genosha from existence with all his power, but that seemed a bit unfair on the innocent mutants who lived there.

Cyclops eventually lowered his visor, and stared at Tom with a mixture of awe and respect, but Tom noticed a hint of fear in his eyes. He must look intimidating, for someone like Cyclops to be scared.

* * *

"Fifty press-ups!" Logan barked as Tom lay on the floor on the fitness suite. The last thirty minutes he had been pushed to his limit, having no rests, straining every part of his body. He could do a hundred press-ups easily, yet doing them while his arms were aching was much harder.

Tom dragged his arms up and down, ignoring the pain, the face of Colossus driving him onwards, keeping him going.

When Tom had done, Logan yelled, "Ten shuttles! And no slacking!"

Tom sprinted the ten shuttle runs which had been marked out by Logan in the Fitness Suite. Tom managed it, then looked expectantly at him, waiting to see what other exercise the teacher had in store for him.

Logan looked at him with grudging respect. "Well done, bub. You showed good spirit." he said.

* * *

The final sentinel raised both his hands at Tom, and shot nets out of them, which Tom disintegrated with his power. Then the sentinel began emitting green gas which enveloped Tom, who desperately held his breath, looking for an energy source to give him strength. The only one in sight was the sentinel itself. Tom forced his way through the green fog, desperately trying not to breath it in, and ran straight into the sentinel's foot.

The sentinel drew the foot back, and kicked him, sending him flying back. Tom was in pain, wondering why he had not absorbed it. Then he realised.

The gas was not poison - it disabled his power!

He got up and gritted his teeth, back to his old self. However, in reality, he was much fitter than he had ever been, and was much stronger and faster than other people his age. He had always relied on his strength and speed in rugby games, but most of all he prided himself on his bravery and determination, the way he would never give up.

But as well as his fitness, he had his mind. He had outwitted Juggernaut using his brain, now surely he could outwit a robot. He glimpsed a flash of red through the gas, and dived to the ground - just as an energy ray hit where he had been.

He decided to run, outrun the gas that was near the sentinel, and hit the robot from afar. He turned and ran, jinking and sidestepping to prevent the sentinel from targeting him effectively. He always knew that his bulldog skills from Primary school would come in handy. He eventually felt his strength return, and reached the safety of clean, fresh air.

The next energy blast the sentinel fired went straight into him, yet this time Tom could absorb it. He fired the blast right back at the sentinel, hoping he had hit it accurately. Where was Bishop's gun when you needed it?

The gas came closer once again, but Tom used his super speed to stay out of its way. He saw the wall at the edge of the Danger Room - he was in danger of getting cornered. He needed energy, and decided the wall could give him some. He sprinted, full pelt at the wall, hoping to absorb it, and he did.

Unfortunately, the wall didn't. It crashed down, as Tom's skin had instinctively hardened, and the alarm went off in the Danger Room, as the sentinel vanished, the simulation over.

The Professor appeared, his face stern. "Go to your room, and go to sleep. I will deal with you in the morning. You could have caused serious damage." he stated.

Tom bowed his head, and dragged himself to his room, downtrodden. He would have no chance of getting to Genosha now. He walked up to his room, and saw Angela waiting outside the door.

She smiled at him, and he returned it half-heartedly.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

Tom looked around. "Let's go inside. Paul will ask me the same thing later, so I may as well tell both of you at once." he said, and went in. Paul was lying on his bed. He nodded at Tom, then stared at Angela.

"Hi Paul." Angela said. Paul went red. "Err, hi." he said, still staring.

Angela gave Tom a look that clearly said, 'And you think everyone stares at _you?' _Tom grinned at her.

"So, tell us what happened." Angela said impatiently, as she sat down next to Paul, who looked like all his dreams had come true.

Tom told them everything that had happened in his day, from the gun training to the sentinels.

"He can't let you get kicked of for that, surely? You beat the sentinel, just in a different way." Angela reasoned.

"Yeah, well, the Professor didn't think so. He will probably make me clear it up myself." Tom said dejectedly.

"Nah, you'll be fine. There wasn't any rule against it, and he knew it was bound to happen, knowing your power." Paul consoled. "Just don't worry about it, and get some sleep."

Angela stood up, and walked over and kissed Tom on the cheek. "Good luck, Tom." she said.

Tom stood up and embraced her. She smelled nice. "Thank you." he whispered, then let go, and Angela went out.

Paul's jaw looked like it might hit the floor. Tom looked at him.

"Now don't tell _anyone._" Tom said slowly.

Paul just shook his head. "And I thought you tried to commit suicide." he said, his eyes as wide as golf balls.

* * *

"Come in, Tom." came the Professor's voice, and Tom entered his office.

The Professor was looking at him with a smile on his face. "Hello, Tom. I have the results here for your performance on each course you did yesterday. Here they are."

He handed Tom a sheet of paper.

It read:

Course - Super Speed Training  
Mentor - T. Shepherd (Speed)  
Performance - 80%  
Comments - Tom was able to use his ability on his first attempt. When asked to run on water, he initially succeeded, then fell. However, he was able to adapt and use his speed whilst swimming. Good Work.  
Overall - Pass

Course - Firearms Training  
Mentor - L. Bishop (Bishop)  
Performance - 100%  
Comments - One of the best marksmen I have ever seen. And that is saying something.  
Overall - Pass

Course - Mutation Limit Testing  
Mentor - S. Summers (Cyclops)  
Performance - N/A  
Comments - Power is potentially unlimited.  
Overall - Pass

Course - Fitness Test  
Mentor - Logan (Wolverine)  
Performance - 95%  
Comments - Kid did well. The only reason I didn't give him a hundred is because then he would have been as good as me.  
Overall - Pass

Course - Survival Combat Training  
Mentor - None  
Performance - 90%  
Comments - Showed initiative and dispatched opposition quickly and effectively.  
Overall - Pass

Average - 91.25%  
Overall - Pass

Tom stared at the sheet of paper, not able to believe his eyes. Logan had given him 95! And Bishop had given him 100! But most of all he was shocked at the 90% in the Survival Combat Test. He had smashed through the wall, for crying out loud! He was not complaining, however. In fact, he was overjoyed.

"Well done, Tom. You passed all the tests. However, you are not done yet. We are giving you one final challenge before you can go. As you may know, Genosha has over ten million mutants, and Magneto's influence stretches over many of them. In order to prepare you, we are pitting you against the most powerful of our X-Men."

"Who?" Tom asked, fearful.

"Jean Grey, also known as Phoenix."

* * *

Tom stood nervously facing the Omega-level telepath. In the Danger Room stood two of the most powerful mutants on the planet. Unknown to Jean, he had the telepathic prototype still with him. But this was barely an advantage against the telekinetic abilities of the Phoenix.

The challenge was a fight until submission, or if one of the combatants were knocked out. As far as Tom was concerned, he would be knocked out pretty quickly, but he would never submit.

But the worst thing was that the whole school was watching. They stood in the Control Room, far above them, looking through the screens that showed the hidden cameras in the Danger Room.

Angela, Kate, Paul, Megan, Laurie, Josh and Sophie all stood in a group together, willing for Tom to win.

"Tom won't win." Paul said. "He has had no training over his power."

"But he won't submit." Kate countered.

"Neither will Jean." Megan reasoned.

"He will be knocked out telepathically." Josh agreed.

Angela and Sophie kept quiet, hoping that Tom would be okay.

Tom looked at his opponent, knowing he could not win this fight, but still willing to give his all.

Cyclops' voice ran out on the speaker.

"Let the fight commence in... 3... 2... 1... GO!" the voice boomed.

Tom immediately rushed her with his super speed, punching her in the face with all his strength. Her expression instantly hardened, and she levitated them both into the air. Tom was unable to move, but he struggled anyway, fighting it.

Jean frowned as she tried to use her telepathy, but could not, as the blocks were in place. She did not want to hurt Tom, yet she did not want to lose either. She resolved to knock him out as quickly as possible.

Tom felt the pressure on his mind building as his vision began to cloud. She began shutting off his senses, but Tom resisted fiercely. His nose started bleeding and his body began shaking whilst the battle for his mind raged.

Then he recoiled as a mental blast was shot from Jean's mind, giving him a serious headache. He began to lose control, and felt himself slipping away, but then the image of Colossus' face as they left Genosha appeared in his mind, and he fought with renewed intensity. He let all the emotions he had been storing up since that day out, in a roaring surge of power. He broke free of her mind, and shot blue energy at Jean, who could not block it for some reason, but instead dodged out of the way. The energy singed her trailing foot, causing her face to contort in pain and release her telekinetic hold on Tom.

Tom fell to the ground, and absorbed the impact. He felt his anger take control, his anger at being humiliated so easily. He shot out a wave, like a tsunami, and pure blue light. Jean could not dodge it, and it burnt right into her, as she felt an inner demon begin to waken.

The Professor sensed this, and yelled out on the speaker. "Tom, stop!"

But it was too late. The damage was done. Jean writhed on the floor in pain, as she struggled to fight off the Force within her. Eventually, she stopped writhing, and began to be surrounded with a fiery red aura, and rose into the air. Her clothes and cuts healed themselves, and she looked at Tom, but her eyes were pure flame. This was no longer Jean.

This was the Phoenix Force.


	10. A Fiery Start

The Professor cursed. How could he have been so foolish? The Phoenix was not gone, it was merely dormant. He had set up this challenge for Jean to win, to show Tom that he could not win every fight, but he had underestimated the boy.

He looked at the fiery red bird-shaped aura around the Phoenix. This was one fight Tom could not win.

* * *

Tom saw the Phoenix rise into the air, and knew that it would take a lot to stop it. Tom was not a praying person, but as he faced this powerful entity he knew he needed all the help he could get.

"God, if you're there, help me." he prayed.

The Phoenix immediately looked at him, and let out a cry.

Uh oh. This did not sound good. So much for his prayers.

The Phoenix then attacked him, flying towards Tom. It began trying to disintegrate his body. His healing factor prevented this, and his skin hardened, but the Phoenix was too strong for his mutation. The fiery red fire burnt within his cells, and Tom felt like he was going to die. He managed to absorb the heat within him, and forced it out. He remembered an old saying;

'Attack is the only defence.'

Then made his move. He unleashed his attack, a wave of blue force that shook the whole Mansion. The blue armour appeared around him, and he shot a beam of energy from his hand, straight at the Phoenix retaliated, shooting a fiery red beam at him, and the two beams met in the middle, causing a shockwave that shattered the glass in the control room. Tom let out a cry of desperation, and poured out everything he had into the beam, willing out his insides, concentrating on pushing back the Phoenix's fire.

* * *

The students stood, transfixed, staring at the scene unfolding in front of them. This was more than any battle they had seen. It was like the battle of two gods. The Professor looked on, and could see Tom struggling. He placed two fingers to his temple, and began trying to reach Jean telepathically.

* * *

The Phoenix began to struggle under the psychic attack, and began tearing apart the Danger Room. Pieces of debris flew at Tom, who managed to absorb them, powering his effort against the entity. His beam pressed on, and eventually broke though the Phoenix's shield of fire, and blasted Jean in the chest, sending her flying. Tom collapsed to his knees, and felt dizzy all of a sudden. The intense training and the powerful battle had taken its toll on him. He was completely exhausted.

Suddenly, the door of the Danger Room was blasted down by the tell-tale red beam of Cyclops, and the X-Men rushed in, spreading out, facing the Phoenix. The Professor managed to reach Jean, and she forced out the Phoenix Force.

However, this was far from the end of the entity. It formed a fiery red bird, and flew around the room, looking for a new telepath to host it. It stopped, and seemed to stare right at Emma Frost, the telepath who worked at the Mansion. It began to fly towards it, while the X-Men tried to attack it but their efforts just went straight through the fiery mass.

Tom saw this all, and watched his friends fight the force. He had to help somehow! He staggered forward, and began running right at Emma Frost, trying to reach her before the Phoenix did. His super-speed took effect, he flung himself in front of her, right as the fiery shape crashed into him, sending him to the ground. He absorbed the fire, and felt it fighting him, trying to posses him.

He could feel his insides burning, and forced himself to his feet. He had to keep the Phoenix away from his friends. These were the people who had taken him in when his family rejected him, these were his kind friends. He broke into a desperate run, as fire erupted from his body.

He shot blue energy in front of him, and saw it clear his path, destroying the walls. He ran, sweat leaking from every pore in his body, and carried on forward, looking out at the lake in front of him.

But the pressure on him was too much, and he began to see his vision cloud once again. He kept going, focusing on the good in his life. He remembered his mother's warmth, the love she had shown him. He remembered the kiss Angela had given him, remember feeling like nothing in the world mattered but the two of them. He remembered the final act of Colossus, as he had sacrificed himself to remain of Genosha.

The memories gave him strength, and he staggered on, reaching the grassy plains outside the Mansion. The sea was in sight, and he forced himself towards it, knowing he had to end the Phoenix, even if it meant ending himself.

He reached the edge of the cliff, and could feel the fire inside him trying to pull him back to the Mansion. But Tom persevered, and cast himself off the edge, down into the depths of the water.

He then let the Phoenix go, felt the fire disperse in the water, yet somehow carried on burning. The Phoenix rose to the surface of the water, and rose out, into the air. The whole of the Mansion seemed to tremble in fear.

The Phoenix regarded it for an agonising minute, then flew off, disappearing into the atmosphere.

* * *

Everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief, as though in shock, still wondering what had happened.

Angela took a deep breath, recounting just what had happened in those last few torturous minutes where Tom had almost died. Then she realised.

"Tom!" she exclaimed, and began sprinting out of the Mansion, followed by Kate, Sophie and the rest of Tom's friends. They found the X-Men standing at the edge of the cliff, and pushed in front of them, looking at what was below. Their faces were grave and Angela feared the worst.

Tom's lifeless body floated on the surface of the water, facing down.

* * *

Bishop wandered through a forest, looking for the signs of the person known as the 'Lost Warrior'. This was the place described in Destiny's diary, the two trees with a clearing beyond.

Bishop stepped beyond the trees and into the clearing. This was the place where the Lost Warrior supposedly lay, but Bishop could see no sign of it. He stepped forward, then recoiled as a figure stepped out in front of him, materialising from thin air.

The figure wore ancient armour, and carried a golden sword.

"Welcome." the figure said. "I knew you would come."

"Who are you?" Bishop asked, startled at the man's sudden appearance.

"I call myself Hannibal." the man said.

"What is your real name?" Bishop demanded.

"That is of no importance." Hannibal stated simply. "Why did you come?"

"To find you." Bishop said.

Hannibal smiled. "Well done. You've found me. Now are you just going to go home and have a cup of tea?"

Bishop rolled his eyes. "I thought you were meant to save us from the Sentinels. Am I wrong?"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Meant to? I am slave to no prophecy. However, it is boring standing here, waiting alone, so I will stay with you." he said.

Bishop smiled. "That was easier than I expected." he said, his relief obvious. "I thought there would be a catch."

Hannibal grinned. "Oh, there is a catch. You are weak. I will have to train you before I go with you."

Bishop narrowed his eyes. "I'm _weak?_" he spat.

Hannibal stared at him evenly. "Yes. You are weak. I will train you to make full use of your power."

"How would you even know my power?" Bishop asked, now irritated.

"It is obvious from the gun hanging by your belt that you can project out energy. You are not as powerful as me, as you have a limit, but the limit is high, so at least I have something to work with." Hannibal said, looking Bishop in the eye.

Bishop grew angry. Weak, was he? He pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Hannibal's head.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger?" Bishop snarled at him.

"Please, do. I would love you to pull that trigger, and see that it won't make the slightest difference to my facial features." Hannibal said, grinning.

Bishop did so, and shot a red blast at Hannibal, who absorbed it without a flinch. He stared in amazement as Hannibal cupped his hand, and a flame of blue energy appeared there.

"You asked for my real name. I will give it to you, but you must tell no one." Hannibal said evenly.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone." Bishop said, cautious.

"My name ... is Thomas Blackhurst."

* * *

Tom stirred. He was in a bright place. He opened his eyes. There was nothing, just a white fog, stretching out as far as the eye could see. Then he saw a figure appear, a figure that walked towards him, until it came into focus. It wore red armour and had its face covered.

"Who are you?" Tom asked in wonder.

"So this is you. So young yet so powerful. I can now see why we created your kind." the being said.

"Who are you?" Tom repeated.

"My name is Gamiel. I have been watching you. There are many paths you may take in your life. I can show you them, if you wish." Gamiel said softly.

"Show me... the future?" Tom asked.

Gamiel frowned. "Possible futures, yes. But the future is not yet written for you. Whatever path you take could change it." Gamiel stated.

"Oh. Why are you here then? Where am I?" Tom asked, suddenly aware of where he was. "Am I dead?"

The being smiled. "No, you are not dead. I am contacting you through your mind. You are dreaming, so to speak. And as to why I am here? Well, does there need to be a reason. Can I not merely enjoy the pleasure of your company?" Gamiel mused.

"But anyway." Gamiel's face grew serious. "I cannot keep you for long. Your friend has not much time left. You will not remember any of this, until we meet again. Which I am sure we will. Good luck, Tom."

* * *

Tom was suddenly wide awake, sitting bolt upright. He had had a dream. He just couldn't remember it. He looked around. He was in the hospital bed that he had woke up in days earlier. The blue ape man physically jumped into the air in shock.

"But... you were dead!" the blue ape exclaimed. "Your heart stopped beating ... for one hour!" His eyes had expanded to the size of golf balls.

Tom remembered the Phoenix and his fight the previous day.

"Is everyone okay? Did the Phoenix hurt anyone?" Tom asked quickly. If it had, it would be his fault for unleashing it.

The blue ape smiled. "Don't worry Tom, everyone is fine. Though Jean has a slight headache. The whole school owes you their lives. The Phoenix could have caused incalculable damage if it had been allowed to reign free. You are somewhat of a hero." The ape man frowned. "In fact, they think you are dead at the moment, so let me go and tell them you are alive and well." he said, before lumbering off outside.

Tom thought. At least everyone was okay. But were they? There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that someone didn't have much time left.

The realisation hit him like a sledgehammer. Of course. Colossus.

Tom got out of the bed. He felt alive and well, he was not even tired. He needed to speak to the Professor. He walked to the door, before it crashed open and Sophie burst in. She ran up to him and crushed him in a hug.

"Thank God you're alive!" she said breathlessly, as though she had sprinted here. Actually, she probably had. Then the rest of his friends burst through the door and literally enveloped him in embraces.

When they let go, he was finally able to breathe.

"You were dead!" Josh said incredulously. "Even I couldn't heal you!"

"We were all getting ready for your funeral." Paul said. "It was dead depressing. At least all the girls will stop crying now."

Tom's eyes widened. "All the girls were _crying?_" he asked incredulously.

"We were not!" Megan protested, going red.

"They were." Josh whispered.

"I was so worried." Kate said. "We all were."

Just then, Angela rushed in, and clattered in to Tom, hugging him. By now, Tom's ribs were definitely broken. He hugged Angela back, and noticed her eyes were red, presumably from crying.

"I can't believe it." she whispered. Then she slapped him, hard, on the side of the face. Tom absorbed it, but it had taken him by surprise. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just checking you were real." she said casually.

Then they all froze. They stopped talking, and then walked outside, casting apologetic looks at Tom. Tom was bewildered, but this was explained when the Professor came in.

"Thomas Blackhurst," the Professor said, looking him in the eye, "I must say, your first week here has been quite eventful. You are either the bravest or the most foolish person I have ever seen. Possibly joint with Logan, actually. But what you did was unbelievable. Even I could not face the Phoenix Force and win. You will be something of a legend here. I commend you."

"Sir," Tom said eagerly, "Does that mean I can go and rescue Colossus?"

The Professor looked down. "I thought you wouldn't win. You were meant to be beaten, and let the X-Men rescue Colossus. But it seems I have no choice. I will take you with us." he said slowly.

Tom could not resist a smile. "Thank you, sir." he said, beaming at the Professor.

"No, Tom. Thank _you_."


	11. Going Back

Bishop crashed to the ground as a strike to the head from Hannibal knocked him to the ground. He lay on the floor, exhausted. The last week had completely drained him. All he had been doing was perfecting his power, improving his fitness, and pushing himself to the limit. However, this was easier said than done. Hannibal had been relentless, not ceasing to push Bishop, yet always there to encourage him.

As he lay on the floor, Hannibal looked at him.

"That will be enough." Hannibal said, and shot a small blue bolt of light at Bishop, who absorbed it and felt his tiredness disappear. He got up.

"Enough?" Bishop questioned, curious.

"Yes. You have done well. But I want you to not see me as a master, as the one who commands you. I do all of this to help you. We are equals, my friend." Hannibal said, and placed a hand on Bishop's shoulder.

Bishop was filled with gratitude. "Thank you." he said.

Hannibal smiled, and then spoke. "What now?" he asked Bishop. "Where do you want to take me?"

Bishop looked at him. "There is a place, where supposedly lives a mutant who can create anything. Unfortunately, the mutant is held in the most secure prison on the planet."

"Why do you want him?" Hannibal questioned.

"I intend to stop this timeline, by going back in time, and preventing the assassination of Senator Kelly." Bishop told him.

* * *

Tom readied himself. He was leaving for Genosha. Before he left, he had been pumped full of energy, to give him the best chance against Magneto. He was on a boat, alone, and carried Bishop's gun by his side.

He floated slowly towards the island. His eyes glowed a faint blue. This would be a tough battle, but it would be worth it if Colossus was rescued. The X-Men were on the nearest landmass, waiting to arrive if things got too difficult for Tom to handle.

He took a deep breath, and steadied himself. As the island grew ever closer, he felt his body shift into its combat mode, and he noticed every little detail. Ahead of him, there were about fifty mutants waiting for him, and to his relief, Colossus was one of them.

The boat drifted into the shore, and Tom stepped out, dressed fully in black gear, the telepathic blocker safely enabled.

Magneto rose into the air.

"Welcome, Tom. I knew you would return." he said, smiling.

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Release Colossus." he demanded.

"My dear boy, that was never part of the plan. I never said I would release him, I just said come if you want your friend to live." Magneto exclaimed.

Tom gritted his teeth, summoned his energy sword.

"Then I'll play your game!" Tom snarled, and attacked the mutant horde. He used his super-speed, and dodged and absorbed their attacks. Huge mutants with super strength hit him, spikes rose up from the ground, even geysers erupted, but Tom avoided them all. The obese one tried to sit on him, but Tom leapt out of the way. Quicksilver let sent a barrage of punches into his face, but Tom just absorbed them, and punched him back, and super-strength punch that sent him flying back into the air. Tom had no time to celebrate in these small victories, as when one enemy was vanquished, another came to attack him.

He sidestepped, and slashed his way through, his sense protecting him. He grinned like a maniac as the thrill of battle took him over. He threw balls of explosive energy, cutting down the mutants that stood in his way. A fist was thrown at his head, but he rolled on the floor and cut through their legs.

One desperate mutant tried to jump at Tom, but Tom beheaded him, feeling no pity or emotion, just an overwhelming sense of enjoyment. The Juggernaut charged him again, and Tom charged him back, once again absorbing the impact, sending out a shockwave that knocked several nearby mutants to the ground.

Metal daggers constantly flew at him, but Tom absorbed them, and created a shield of energy around him. Most of the mutant attacks were useless, he simply burnt them up.

But when he found himself face to face with Avalanche, things took a turn for the worse.

Avalanche raised his arms, and the device around the back of Tom's neck began to vibrate and shake.

Uh oh. This was not good. He made a desperate charge at Avalanche, and cut off one of the mutant's arms, but the damage was done. The telepathic device was broken.

Immediately, a mutant pressed his hands to his head, and Tom tried to keep him out, but it was no use.

He was under their control.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bishop asked Hannibal. They were on a hill nearby the prison.

Hannibal grinned. "I've been ready for six years." he said.

Bishop smiled. "Let's do this!"

Hannibal sprinted off, his super-speed coming into account. He ran, smashed down a wall, and entered the facility. He whizzed round, looking for mutants. He eventually went into a green tent. Sure enough, mutants were there. They lay down in bunk beds, and had collars around their necks.

Hannibal ripped the collar off a nearby mutant, who immediately got out of bed, and began telekinetically taking off other collars from mutants.

"Thanks." the mutant said.

"Where is the mutant who can create anything?" Hannibal demanded.

"Inside." the mutant pointed to a huge tower.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes, and went over to Bishop.

"He's in there." he told his friend.

Bishop sighed. "This just a whole lot more difficult." he muttered.

An alarm went off, and sentinels began marching out of the tower. Green gas spewed out of grates in the floor. Hannibal grinned.

"They still haven't learnt." he said to himself, then pulled on an ancient gas mask that must have been from the Second World War.

"Just don't let it touch your skin." Hannibal said, his voice muffled. Hannibal then charged the robots, drawing out his golden sword.

* * *

"X-Men, attack!" Cyclops yelled, and the X-Jet swooped down on Genosha. Nightcrawler teleported out and attacked the telepath, but Magneto drew up a metal barrier. Tom looked at the X-Jet, and shot blue energy at it, trying to destroy it. Bishop absorbed it, and fired at Magneto with his bare hands. Why had he given Tom his gun?!

Tom threw an explosive bolt, and it hit Cyclops square in the chest, who flew backwards and collapsed, unconscious. Psylocke jumped down, and faced off with Tom, psychically attacking him, and trying to get rid of the telepath. Tom drew his energy sword, and struck Psylocke, who drew her own psychic blade and blocked it.

The two Class 5 mutants looked at each other for a moment, then attacked, Psylocke's blade striking against Tom's energy sword. Their attacks were too fast for the eye to see, as they both were expert combatants, Psylocke relying on experience while Tom relied on his power. They were a blur of light. Tom swiped at Psylocke's legs, but she jumped the attack, and aimed a blow at his head. Tom parried it, needing all of his combat sense. Magneto's telepath, called Mastermind, struggled to maintain a hold on his mind, as Psylocke fired a mental blast at him.

Magneto attacked the rest of the X-Men, and Storm tried to electrocute him, but he blocked the lightning. Shadowcat ran at Mastermind, through his metal defences, and tackled him to the ground, breaking his hold on Tom.

Tom froze, and Psylocke pressed the advantage, plunging her sword into his chest, before she registered he was no longer under Mastermind's control. He fell to his knees, and Psylocke stood back in horror at what she had just done.

Wolverine shouted, "Get Colossus then get out of here!" and flung Tom over his shoulder. Magneto snarled, and lifted up Wolverine, but Iceman shot an ice blast at him, knocking off his helmet. Psylocke began telepathically attacking him, but Juggernaut began getting up, and he looked at Tom.

"Let me at 'im!" Juggernaut yelled, and lowered his head to charge at Tom.

The X-Jet parked, and they all got on, Colossus still unconscious. Wolverine threw Tom on board, and Iceman lugged Colossus with help from Shadowcat. Bishop guarded the exit and kept shooting at Magneto, having reclaimed his gun from Tom. Tom lay on the ground, his healing factor repairing the damage to his chest from Psylocke's attack. Magneto put his helmet back on, but Bishop's shots hit home, and he fell to the ground.

Juggernaut charged at them, and they took off, just in time, before the giant smashed into where they had been. The X-Jet flew off into the air, with all the X-Men on board, and began the journey back to the Mansion.

The X-Men exhaled. They had made it.

* * *

Hannibal sprinted through the gas, and threw a punch at the nearest sentinel. A blue fist of energy formed, and it expanded, and the punch smashed a hole through the sentinel's chest.

Bishop followed him, and the sentinel's shot at him, but he absorbed their energy, and blasted them back.

Hannibal summoned his blue energy form, and grew in size. His sword began glowing blue, and he slashed at the sentinel with them, using super speed to hit them, and then evade their counterattacks.

Bishop absorbed a blast, and then ripped down the entrance to the base. Ahead of them was a mutant with long, metal claws sticking out of his hands.

"Logan?" Bishop asked, "You're alive!" he exclaimed, but Logan showed no emotion. He began charging towards Bishop, snarling, and Bishop leapt out of the way. Logan was under some form of mind control.

Meanwhile, the mutants were fighting as sentinels from across the country were summoned to help defend the prison. Hannibal fought alongside them, relishing the action he had missed for so long. He threw a boomerang of energy which beheaded three sentinels, and saw the battle raging around him.

He remembered Bishop, and his promise, and returned inside, just to see a mutant with claws slice off Bishop's arm.

Bishop cried out in pain, and Hannibal let out a huge amount of energy within him at the mutant, who flew back into a nearby wall.

Bishop got up, and Hannibal gave him some energy.

"Are you okay?" Hannibal asked, concerned.

"Do I look okay?" Bishop asked sarcastically.

"No, you don't." Hannibal said, all humour lost on him.

Bishop rolled his eyes, then looked in shock as Logan leapt at Hannibal, the adamantium claws penetrating through Hannibal's skin.

"Go! Find him!" Hannibal said, while scuffling with the mutant.

"I staying to protect you!" Bishop said, desperate.

Logan's claws raked across Hannibal's face, and blood began gushing out of his wounds.

"Protect me by making this never happen!" Hannibal said, as Logan stabbed him in the heart.

Bishop turned and ran for his life, and heard a huge shockwave reverberate throughout the building, and a blue light fill the corridor behind him. Somehow Hannibal was surviving, buying Bishop time to save them.

Bishop sprinted up a flight of stairs, and found a door that said, 'Electricity Generator'. Bishop ran in there, and plunged his fist into the generator. The whole building's electricity flickered, and Bishop cried out and the energy coursed through him. His eyes glowed red with the power, and he forced himself to remove his hand. He went out, and found two sentinels guarding the first cell.

He destroyed them, and smashed open the first cell.

Inside was a woman who had a collar around her neck.

"Where is the man who can invent anything?" Bishop demanded.

The woman looked at him. "You don't need him. You need me." she said.

"Why would I need you?" Bishop snarled, angry.

"I can phase through time." she said quietly with a small smile.

Bishop stared at her in shock.

* * *

_Two weeks before the abduction of Thomas Blackhurst_

Mystique stood on a balcony, watching Senator Kelly prepare to make his anti-mutant speech. Today was the day she would kill him. She looked down the scope of her sniper. There he was. This was the time where the mutants would strike back at their oppressors.

She could see Senator Kelly walking up to the podium, see him clearing his throat.

He began his speech, "Mutants are a danger to us all. They exist all around us, they even look like us. You most likely know them. But they are dangerous. They can shape shift, they can cause earthquakes, and are born killers. We must put a stop to them."

Mystique aimed at him.

* * *

"Send me back, to the day Senator Kelly was assassinated. That is what I need to stop." Bishop told her, removing her collar.

"Alright. You have to save us. Promise me." she said, her eyes pleading.

"Believe me, I will." Bishop said, resolute, and she began phasing him back through time.

* * *

"And know today, that if I am struck down, many more will rise, in protecting humanity against this threat!" Senator Kelly exclaimed, his voice rising.

"Mutants are monsters! They have no humanity! They feel no emotion, and are soulless creatures that only want to hunt us. We need to put them down."

Bishop appeared, his arm still gone. He was looking at Senator Kelly, standing on the podium with him. He ran at Kelly, and the crowd began shouting angrily at him, alarmed by his sudden appearance.

Mystique saw the man who had appeared, but fired at Kelly. Bishop dived in front of the politician, and felt the bullet enter his shoulder, ripping through him. Kelly turned and ran, and security guards made a human shield in front of him.

Mystique cursed, and packed her gun. Where had that person came from? What had made him stop her?

* * *

Bishop lay on the ground, feeling agony in his shoulder. Guards were pointing their guns at him, but he was exhausted. He had done it, he hoped. Had he influenced the future at all?

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Senator Kelly cleared his throat. "Three weeks ago, I made a speech, denouncing mutants and claiming they had no humanity." he began, addressing a large crowd. "I was wrong. A mutant threw himself in the way of the bullet, and saved my life. I now know, that they are not so different to us. I now reconsider my standing on mutants, and hope to improve relations between mutants and humans. Thank you." he said, and walked off the stage.

The crowd began shouting, there were cries of 'traitor', and 'mutie-lover'. But as Bishop watched the Senator, and smile spread across his face. He had not done all of this in vain. It seemed that the future had been averted, for the present.

* * *

**(Reviews, please :-D)**


	12. A New Friend

"You did well, Tom." a voice said.

Tom looked around. He was in a white void, that seemed familiar. A figure in red and blue armour approached him.

"Who are you?" Tom demanded.

"Let me help you remember." the figure said. The memory flooded into his head, of the last time they had met.

"Gamiel..." Tom breathed. "What are you?"

Gamiel smiled. "I am what is known as a Celestial. A part of a very old race."

"Why are you here?" Tom asked.

"You asked that last time. I am here ... to monitor you, so to speak." the armoured being said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Tom enquired, intrigued.

"You will forget this, as the my fellow Celestials will not allow you to remember any of this. But I will tell you, all the same." Gamiel said, and he paused.

"Many years ago, our host came, and placed the mutant gene in your people. I am here to observe the results of our experiments until the next host comes."

Tom frowned. "But why me?"

Gamiel smiled. "You are potentially the strongest of your kind. I want to see whether you reach it, and if you do, how you reach it."

Tom was confused. "Erm, okay. But I don't want to be the strongest in the world." he said.

"That is not my problem. But I will offer you advice, if you ask." Gamiel said.

Tom thought. What advice did he need? Mastering his power? How best to use it? Then he spoke.

"Yeah, erm, advice. If you were me, how would you... erm, would you take Angela on a date?" Tom asked awkwardly.

Gamiel laughed. "You mortals are so amusing. What would I do? That is an interesting question. But as to what I think you should do? I think you should let her come to you. She will not respect you if you seem too desperate for her, so I would keep things as they are for the time being. Also, keep your options open. You do not want to be heartbroken." he advised.

"Err, thanks, I guess. Are you ... speaking from experience?" Tom asked cautiously.

Gamiel broke into a smile. "Not my experience, no, Celestials don't really do that sort of thing. But I have watched many mortals, and seen your emotions. So if I were you, I would follow that advice."

* * *

Tom woke up groggily. He remembered the dream with Gamiel. Hang on.

_He remembered the dream with Gamiel!_ His eyes flew open. He was meant to be mind-wiped, but had not been. Perhaps Gamiel had thought his advice too important to forget.

Anyhow, he _did_ remember it, so he may as well try to follow that advice.

He looked around. He was in the all-too-familiar hospital bed, yet the all-too-familiar blue ape was nowhere in sight. Tom got up, and saw some clothes folded at the end of his bed.

There was a post-it note on top of them. He got up and looked at it, expecting it to be from Angela.

But it read:

_Tom,_

_I got these from your room. I hope you like them. Tell me when you are awake. I want to here all about it! :)_

_Sophie_

Sophie? She seemed to be the only one who could actually be bothered, so Tom decided to go and see her. He put the clothes on and walked out of the hospital ward and up to his room.

He went in, and found it empty. He looked at the clock. 10:21. He must he been asleep for a while. It was lesson time now. Tom did not know what he had, and thought he may as well check on Sophie to see if she was in her room. He knocked on her door, and was surprised to see it answered by Laurie.

"Oh, hi Laurie. I was just wondering if Sophie was in there. She said to tell her what happened." Tom told her.

Laurie smiled. "Yep, she's here. Lessons were cancelled today because the teachers were 'incapable of teaching'." she said.

"Oh. Do you know where Paul is?" he asked.

"Probably with Kate." came Sophie's voice from inside the room. Laurie opened the door, and let Tom in. Sophie was sitting on her bed.

"Kate?" he inquired.

Sophie grinned. "Yep. They went off together, holding hands." she said, smirking.

Tom grinned. He was pleased for Paul.

"Anyway, how is it going with you and Julian?" Tom teased, and Sophie punched his arm.

"Erm, Sophie." Laurie said quietly.

"Yes?" Sophie replied.

"I was just going out now. Is that okay?" Laurie asked nervously.

Sophie smiled. "Of course its okay. You don't need to ask. Where are you going?" she enquired.

Laurie blushed. "To see Josh." she said, her voice barely audible.

Sophie and Tom laughed.

"Good luck." Tom called as she hurried out.

Sophie leant back on her bed. "So, how was the trip to save our art teacher?" she asked him.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "It went okay. I went, beat most of Magneto's army, but then some guy disabled the telepathic device and I was under some guy called Mastermind's control. I don't remember much else." he said.

"Well, everyone got away safely, and you all made it back. So you did well. When you say most of Magento's army, how many mutants was that?" she asked.

"About five hundred." Tom said.

"Seriously." Sophie said, grinning.

"Nah, it was only about fifty. I killed quite a few though." he said casually.

Sophie took a sharp intake of breath. "You _killed _them?" she questioned, incredulous.

Tom frowned. "Yeah, but they attacked me. I had to make sure they didn't get up and attack me again." he said defensively.

Sophie took a deep breath. "I suppose that's okay. Colossus has recovered, by the way." she said.

"Is the Fitness Suite free to use?" Tom asked suddenly.

"I think so. Why?" Sophie asked.

"Just wondering." Tom said, smiling to himself.

* * *

Five minutes later, Tom was walking down to the Fitness Suite, looking forward to seeing Angela again. On the way, he saw the squash court, and thought he might see if it was free.

He opened the door, and looked inside.

He then stepped out again, his heart pounding in his chest. He staggered forward, unable to erase what he had just seen from his mind. Angela had been lying on the floor, lying on top of _Julian_ and she had been_ kissing _him.

Tom recoiled, and forced himself away. So the squash game was just some technique of hers that she had used to get close to him, was it? She had just taken advantage of his naivety and inexperience around girls. She had _used _him.

He looked behind him, and saw Angela and Julian emerging from the squash court together, grinning at each other, with Angela giggling. Tom turned around, filled with fury.

"Angela." he said, his voice full of venom, his eyes glowing blue. "Julian."

Julian's smirk faded when he saw Tom, and looked fearful.

Tom started to walk towards Angela, whose eyes seemed full of fear. They flashed red, meaning she sensed danger. Well, she certainly had danger coming her way.

Angela backed away, slowly, then sped up as Tom continued to walk to her. Julian tried to stop him, and stood in Tom's way, but Tom swatted him away, smashing him into a wall. He continued to walk and Angela turned and ran, but Tom caught up with her, and grabbed her by the throat with one hand, pinning her to the wall.

She struggled, and Tom tightened his grip.

"Please," she said, desperate. "Don't!"

"Tell me the _truth_!" he snarled at her. "All of it. Had you done that to anyone else?" he said, squeezing her tighter.

She nodded, her eyes wide. "A few people. But I do like you Tom, I really do!" she protested.

"I don't _care._" Tom said, his voice low. "But don't ever do that again. To anyone." He looked at her. She was so pathetic, she couldn't even be honest to him.

He didn't hate Angela, he pitied her. He let her go, and she ran off.

Tom suddenly felt drained. He needed to go for a run. That usually cleared his head.

* * *

He was walking towards the front gate when he saw the boy he had seen the Professor and Ororo escorting in the other day. Tom smiled at the boy, who returned it timidly.

"Excuse me," the boy said quietly. The boy was his age, and seemed shy, like he himself had been a few days ago. "Do you know where the toilets are? I'm new here."

Tom grinned. "I'm new here too, so no, I don't actually know. I'm Tom, by the way."

"I'm Michael. I'm a teleporter." the boy said.

Tom extended his hand, and the boy shook it.

"So, what floor are you on?" he asked Michael.

"Same one as you." Michael said, smiling.

Tom laughed. "I suppose I've been a bit busy lately. What are you doing now? Are you free?" he asked. Michael seemed decent company.

"Once I've found the toilet I am." Michael grinned. Tom rolled his eyes, and looked around. There was a sign saying 'Toilets' just ahead of them.

"Do you ever look?" Tom asked, pointing at it.

The boy went red, and hurried in, embarrassed.

"Tom?" a deep voice said from behind him. It was Bishop.

"Yes?" Tom said nervously.

"The Professor wants to see you." he stated.

"Okay, I'll just tell Michael." Tom said.

Bishop smiled. "You and Michael have a lot in common." he said, nodding.

"Do we?" Tom questioned, curious.

"You are both optimists, and never give up. If you two sparred, we would have to break you up forcibly." the tall man exclaimed, chuckling to himself.

Michael returned, and looked startled at the appearance of Bishop.

"Hi Michael, I have to go to the Professor now, is that okay?" Tom asked him.

"Sure, can I come?" Michael asked, brightening up.

Tom looked at Bishop, who shrugged, and they began walking to the Professor's office.

"Hey, Michael, do you know Angela Drake?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, she's in the room opposite me. Why? She seems really nice." he replied.

Tom shook his head. "She seems nice at first, but she'll make you think she's your friend, and then cheat on you. Never play squash with her." Tom advised.

"Erm, okay." Michael said, confused.

Bishop just rolled his eyes, and knocked on the door of the office.

"Come in." the Professor said, and the trio entered.

"Ah, Michael, how good of you to join us. How are you settling in?" the Professor asked. He seemed to be in a good mood.

Upon hearing Toms thought's, the Professor winked at him.

"Fine, sir." Michael said nervously.

"That is good." the Professor stated. "So, Tom, we are here to talk to you about your little trip to Genosha."

Hopefully this would be a compliment.

"You did extremely well, and fended off many mutants. You justified my reasons for sending you there."

Phew.

"However," his face hardened. "You actions were _not _justified. You _killed _other mutants! That is not what the X-Men are for. We try to achieve harmony between mutants and humans. How will we achieve that if we are at war with each other? Murder, Tom, that is what it is. Not self defence. You need to control yourself."

Tom bowed his head in shame.

"But anyway, let us move to a brighter subject!" the Professor exclaimed. "Lessons begin tomorrow, and Open Day is next week! Will your parents be visiting us, Tom?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to them." Tom admitted.

"Well, I suggest you do. You can even visit them this weekend if you wish." the Professor said gently. Bishop drew a sharp intake of breath, but the Professor looked at him and evidently said something telepathically.

"Make sure you tell me before you go, Tom." he said, and then looked at the clock.

"Alas, is that the time!" he exclaimed. "I have a lot to do, so you may leave me to it." He winked at them, and they went out, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"The _hardest _difficulty?" Michael questioned, as he and Tom stood at the entrance to the Danger Room. "Really?"

"I've never done it before, so yeah, let's do it." Tom went in the Danger Room.

Michael hesitated, then followed him, and then closed the door behind them.

The second the door closed, all hell broke loose.

Lasers shot from the walls, right at Michael, who wasn't ready, and got hit by them. Tom threw himself in front of Michael, and absorbed the blast. Then the floor below them began to raise, and the Danger Room filled up with a green liquid. The platform they were standing on got smaller, and smaller, and Tom looked around in panic.

He could see why this was the hardest difficulty. Even Jean Grey would have had difficulty in this one.

Tom scooped Michael into his arms, and jumped, right as the barrier disappeared, into the liquid.

He imagined a sphere of energy around them, protecting them from the water, and, just as they jumped in, he formed one, shielding them. Beyond the blue light, there was green all around them, as they walked upon the floor of the Danger Room.

"Woah." Michael said, in awe, as he looked around them.

Suddenly, the pressure increased, and Tom felt the sphere struggle under the weight. Tom reinforced it, but it was draining him.

"Punch me." Tom said to Michael, as sweat broke out.

"What?" Michael said, astounded.

"As hard as you can. It won't hurt me." Tom urged, feeling the strain.

Michael let fly a powerful punch to his head, and Tom felt a small amount of the strain ease.

"Do it again. Harder." Tom willed, and Michael complied, enjoying at his new role.

Tom eventually was able to keep the sphere stable, and they stopped, and grinned at each other.

As they relished their victory, Tom noticed a shadow fall upon them. A huge metal block was falling down, right onto them. It barely slowed as it hit the surface of the liquid, and Tom raised his arms, absorbing the blow. He held the gigantic metal block above his head. It was huge, and they could not see its edges.

He was holding the block in his hands when it started changing.

It writhed and coiled, and began reaching out towards Tom and Michael, like arms of a giant monster.

"Nanobots!" Michael exclaimed, and grabbed Tom's arm, and they teleported. They were now up into the air of the Danger Room, and began falling.

"Get us to that wall!" Tom said, pointing to the wall of the Danger Room.

Michael did so, and Tom smashed a hand into the wall, breaking it with his super-strength. He held on, and was holding Michael in one hand, dangling above the nanobots.

Now what did they do?

The nanobots were coming up, climbing the walls, and they couldn't stay like this forever. Just as the robots were about to reach them-

"Simulation over," a robotic voice said, and the nanobots vanished, along with the green liquid.

Tom looked down and saw Bishop below them. He let go and fell, absorbing the impact, while Michael teleported to them.

"I stopped it, figuring you might break something." Bishop said, looking at the damaged wall.

"That was me, not Michael." Tom said quickly.

Bishop smiled at him.

"I'm not here to chastise you, I'm here to congratulate you. You are the only two people who have ever survived over one minute in the hardest difficulty, and you survived for five! You will be legends now, both of you. Though, thinking about it, you would not have gone on for much longer even if I hadn't turned up." Bishop said, grinning.

"Thank you." Tom said, pleased.

Michael looked like all his dreams had come true. His eyes shone with pride. "A record?" he asked, incredulously. "Wow." He seemed in awe of what they had just achieved.

"Yes, Michael. You should be proud of yourself." Bishop complimented.

Tom did not really care about the record, as he seemed to be well-known enough already, but he was incredibly pleased for Michael. The boy needed a reward.

"I'd suggest you go back to your rooms, and shower off." Bishop said. "You really stink." he added, looking pointedly at Tom.

Tom grinned, and walked back to their floor with Michael.

As they walked along the corridor, he saw Angela about to enter the common room.

She flashed him a dazzling smile, which he returned involuntarily, then realised and glared at her. She winked at him, smiled at Michael, then went in to the room.

Tom noticed Michael looking at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"You. You couldn't help yourself." he said, his mouth twitching as though he was trying not to laugh.

Tom shrugged. "Its not my fault I'm a really nice guy." he said casually.

"It kind of is. Whose fault is it?" Michael countered, smirking.

"The Lord above us." Tom said, gesturing upwards with his arms.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, see you Michael, it was nice to meet you." Tom said, and stopped at his room.

"Thanks, it was great. See you." Michael replied and continued on to his.

Tom grinned to himself. It seemed he had just made a friend.

* * *

Later on that night, Tom went into the common room. It was quite packed, and his usual seat in front of the fire was occupied by a blond girl. He went down and sat there anyway next to her.

She shifted away from him, as though in fear. He looked at her quizzically, and she seemed to shrink back from him.

Tom just raised his eyebrows and looked away. What up with her? How could she be scared of him?

He looked into the familiar fire and smiled. For some reason, the light and heat it radiated reassured him and made him feel happy, as though it projected out Laurie's pheromes.

"Move." a gruff voice said from behind him, and the blonde scurried away. Tom turned round, and saw Julian come and sit next to him.

Tom tensed up, expecting some form of attack.

"Tom." Julian said.

"What to do want?" Tom asked defensively.

"I... I came to apologise." he said quietly. Tom's eyes widened. Was he hearing this right?

"I've been an idiot to you. So, I'm saying sorry." Julian forced out, as though it was hard for him to say. Which, it probably was.

"I accept your apology." Tom said slowly. "Did someone tell you to say that?" he asked, cautious.

Julian went red. "Hey, I don't say sorry often, so you better be grateful." he said roughly, and Tom grinned.

"Who is it? Angela?" Tom asked.

Julian's face hardened. "No. I ended things with her as soon as I found that she'd done it before." he said, resolute.

Tom was amazed. Was this really Julian? Had he had some form of epiphany, or drank something funny?

"Anyway ... see you." Julian said quietly, and walked off.

Jeez. _That _was an unexpected visit.


	13. Home, Sweet Home

"You're a monster." A voice said. Tom looked around desperately. All around him, he could see himself harming people. Slamming Angela into a wall by her throat, swatting Julian away, beheading and killing mutants on Genosha.

"You're no human." the voice jeered. "You're a weapon."

Tom turned and ran from the images, but they sprung up in front of him. He saw himself snarling in fury, like some animal.

"No, please, I'm sorry!" Tom exclaimed desperately, his eyes wide.

"It's not me you have to apologise to, its them." the voice coldly.

He saw himself walking towards him with a blue sword, his eyes cold and emotionless. He raised the sword, and struck it down at Tom.

He woke up, sitting bolt upright and covered in sweat. The dream was right.

* * *

"Hey, Angela." Tom said, as he saw her in the corridor. She narrowed her eyes when she saw him.

"What?" she demanded coldly.

"I-I'm really sorry about yesterday. I overreacted. I'm ... sorry." he said, looking down at his feet.

"It's okay." Angela said softly. "Don't worry about it."

Tom looked up at her. She seemed serious.

"Thanks," he said, relieved. "So, we're friends now?"

"_Just_ friends." she emphasised. "I need to have a break for a while. From everything."

Tom gave her a small smile. "Me too."

* * *

"So, who wants to fight Tom?" Logan asked brightly. It was Friday morning, and their first lesson was Combat training. Logan had put Tom forward for the first fight, yet no one seemed willing to fight him.

"Come on, there has to be someone who is brave here?" Logan taunted.

"I will." a small voice said. The throng of students parted and Michael stepped forward, looking determined.

Logan looked at Michael with respect.

"Well done, bub." he said. Then he cleared his throat. "Now remember, no powers, no weapons, just the amount of hits you land."

Tom and Michael nodded, then stood off each other, and circled each other.

"Right. Two minutes. 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO!" Logan roared, and Michael charged at Tom. Tom sidestepped him, and threw a punch at his face, and Michael fell back on the floor.

He waited for Michael to get up instead of attacking him while he was down, which caused confusion among the spectators. Logan watched passively, regarding Tom.

Tom knew he could batter Michael if he attacked him on the floor, but he felt that would be unfair.

At last, Michael got to his feet, and adopted a rough boxing stance with his fists outstretched. Then, suddenly, Michael let loose a whirlwind of blows, which Tom blocked, but only just, and was forced backwards.

He had to react instantly to block the constant punches, and had no time to counter-attack.

Eventually, one of Michael's blows connected with Tom's stomach, yet Tom absorbed it, and instantly struck back with a blow to the head. As Michael staggered back, Tom threw a low punch to his gut, and Michael flew back down to the floor.

"Round over." Logan announced. "Score - three hits to one. Tom wins."

The students applauded, and Tom helped Michael to his feet.

"You okay?" Tom asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine. You're good." Michael said, panting.

"Thanks. I didn't expect you to be so aggressive though, where did you learn them moves?" Tom wondered.

"My dad taught me boxing." Michael said with a smile.

Suddenly, an 'Oooh' spread out through the students as Angela kicked Julian in the privates. Julian responded, getting angry, and one of his punches connected with Angela's head.

Angela lost her balance, as Julian pressed his advantage, savagely hitting Angela on the floor repeatedly. Angela was pinned down, and seemed desperate.

Tom watched passively. He didn't really care who won, though it was interesting to watch.

Angela somehow escaped, and let loose a series of blows to Julian's back, who spun around and grabbed her arm, and began twisting it.

Logan frowned, as this did not count as a blow. Angela's face contorted with pain, as Julian twisted her arm further and further.

"Julian." Sophie said quietly. "Stop."

Julian did so immediately, and Angela fell to the floor. Josh ran over to her, and repaired her arm, which had been almost broken. The students watched Julian with a mixture of fear and awe, at how willingly he would cause such pain.

"Round over." Logan announced once again. "Score - Twenty four hits to twenty three. Angela wins."

Julian strode off, and sat down on a bench on his own. Sophie, Tom noticed, looked at him with concern.

Hmm. Was there something still between those two?

* * *

"Welcome to Ethics. Today, I will be instructing you on the rights and wrongs of killing, and when lethal force is acceptable." their teacher, Miss Frost announced. She was a light blond-haired woman, who wore white clothing that did not cover her midriff.

_The Professor told me to make sure you listen here, Tom. _Her voice sounded in Tom's mind. She must have been a telepath.

Tom nodded, and she began teaching them.

"The X-Men try to under all circumstances to find a non-violent means of resolving a situation wherever possible. However, we are sometimes forced to fight to get what we wish. All X-Men should refrain from murder or manslaughter as much as possible. Lethal force is only to be used where there is no other option whatsoever. I am going to give you a series of scenarios, and I will let you discuss whether lethal force is appropriate. There are no right or wrong answers, just your opinions. I will put you in groups now." she concluded her speech, and began telepathically telling students which group to go in.

_Tom, come with Megan, Paul, Kevin and Sophie._ She instructed him.

He did so, and they looked at the first scenario.

_'A man has killed one of your friends and you have knocked him out. If you send him to prison, he most likely will escape and tell others of your whereabouts. You cannot hold him yourself.'_

Kevin laughed. "It obvious, you have to kill him!" he exclaimed, and Megan protested.

"Of course not. He is not even threatening you." she countered.

"He is, indirectly. You let a murderer go, and he may kill more people, including you." Tom reasoned. He agreed with Kevin on this one.

Sophie sided with Megan, whereas Paul was hopelessly undecided.

"You have to hand him in to the authorities!" Sophie said.

"But they won't contain him. You have to kill him." Kevin said.

"That would make _you_ a murderer, though." Megan said.

"Can't we just mind-wipe him?" Paul wondered. "Put him in a coma?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "He is a killer, he should die rather than put other people in danger."

Miss Frost looked on with amusement at the argument.

"You're heartless." Sophie said, shaking her head.

Tom recoiled. He wasn't heartless, was he? Just because he had used lethal force in Genosha, did that make him a murderer?

The teacher sensed his thoughts and quickly gave them a new scenario, but Tom was still wondering. He remembered his dream.

Was he a killer?

* * *

The day passed quickly, and soon it was Saturday, the day Tom was going to visit his family. That morning, he went to the Professor's office, and told him that he wanted to leave.

"I see." the Professor remarked. "I will lend you the X-Jet, and let you have two X-Men of your choosing to guard you."

"Guard me?" Tom repeated, shocked. "I don't need guards."

The Professor raised his eyebrows. "Yes, you do. You have been kidnapped by Magneto already, and he will not forget you lightly. Which two guards will you have?"

Tom thought. Which of the X-Men would he most want on his side if they were attacked?

"I'll have Bishop ... and ..." he faltered.

Colossus?

No, he couldn't let Colossus be put in danger once again by him.

"Logan." he said resolutely. Logan was the best fighter in the Mansion, there was no doubt about it.

The Professor nodded. "You will leave in one hour. I suggest you take a shower." he said with a smile.

* * *

"Tom, are you ready?" Bishop asked. They had just flown over and had parked the X-Jet in an abandoned car park, in stealth mode. They had left Forge, the pilot, in there.

"Y-yes." Tom said nervously. Would his family even acknowledge him?

He went up his road, feeling a sense of familiarity as he walked the same route he had done every day coming home from school in the past. He went up to his house, followed by Logan and Bishop, and rang the doorbell.

It was opened by his mother, and she gasped when she saw him.

He smiled nervously. "Hi Mum." he said quietly.

She rushed up to him and embraced him.

"Oh, Tom, you're okay! Father thought you would never return. Oh thank God!" she exclaimed in delight.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Peter, Paul, Tom's back!" she shouted, then gave Tom another hug. Tom's father ran down the stairs, and stared at him.

"Why do you come back? Have they got rid of you?" he snarled.

Tom took a step away from his father. "N-no. I just came to v-visit." he stammered anxiously.

His father made a growling noise, and stormed back upstairs, passed by Tom's brother, Paul, on the stairs.

"Hey, Tom, you're back! How's mutie-school going?" Paul exclaimed, and clapped Tom on the shoulder.

"Erm, fine." Tom said quietly.

Paul looked at Bishop and Logan. "Oh my God, its _Wolverine_!" Paul announced loudly. "Jeez, I saw you on YouTube! That was awesome, the way you trashed that sentinel!" he said, nodding.

Logan looked at him, and Paul quailed under his fearsome gaze.

"Okay, err, Tom, let's go in the kitchen." Paul said quickly, and went inside. Logan smirked at Bishop.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Tom's mother asked nervously. "Have you made some friends there?"

"Yeah, it's been great, Mum! I've got loads of friends, and I've really enjoyed it." Tom said, smiling.

"Is it ... safe there? With mutants?" Mum asked, worried.

Tom grinned. "Yes, Mum, it's safe there. The X-Men protect us." he reassured her.

Mum smiled in relief. "Good, let's sit down. You have a lot to tell us."

Tom agreed, and sat down on the kitchen table. He told her almost everything, but left out certain details and event. He told her about his first day, about art, computing, business maths, and Danger Room. He told her about combat and ethics. He did not tell her about his abduction and the trip to Genosha, as that would worry her and do more harm than good.

"It sounds _great!_" his mother enthused. "I'm so glad they care for you there. How are your friends?"

"Yeah, I share a room with a guy called Paul, who's really nice. I'm also friends with Sophie and Megan, who are nice too. I get along with everyone there, really." Tom told her.

Mum narrowed her eyes. "Stay away from girls, Tom. They might manipulate you." She clearly disliked the idea of teenage girls being too close to her handsome son.

Tom grinned. "Yes, Mum, I'll be careful."

She relaxed. "Good. Do you have enough clothes?" she asked.

"Yes, I have enough clothes."

"You can never have too many clothes, Tom, remember." she impressed.

Bishop watched the exchange with amusement. They clearly cared a lot for each other. He wasn't sure about Tom's father though. He seemed to have an irrational hatred of mutants that seemed all to common nowadays.

Logan, meanwhile, barely registered Tom's chat with his mother. He was alert, and listening for signs of trouble. His superhuman hearing could pick up far more than ordinary humans. He could hear Tom's father above them, rummaging through draws. He heard his voice.

"Hello? Is this the MRD? Yes... Yes... There are three mutants downstairs in my house. My address is ..."

But Logan had heard enough. He sprinted upstairs, and kicked down the study door. Tom's father was holding a mobile in his hand.

Logan drew his claws, and smashed the phone.

"That's your son down there, the one your handing over to prison!" he snarled, and ran back downstairs. Tom's father shouted behind him, and Tom was standing up, looking worried.

"Your dad called the MRD. Let's get out of here, now!" Logan shouted, and Tom nodded.

"Bye Mum, don't let Father hurt you for this. I'll be okay!" he said, then followed Bishop and Logan, all of them running to the X-Jet. They could hear a van turning into the street behind them, alarms blaring.

They broke through, and made it to the X-Jet.

"Code Red! MRD! Go, Go!" Logan shouted to Forge, who began powering up the ship. Bishop aimed carefully at the van, and fired, puncturing a tyre and slowing it down.

"Why didn't you kill the driver?" Tom asked Bishop curiously.

"Because X-Men do not kill." Bishop stated simply, as MRD soldiers piled out of the van.

The X-Jet's engines flared up, and they began hovering in the air, their stealth now compromised. Soldiers began firing at it, but their hardened carbon protected them. Tom looked out of the window. Beyond the van and the soldiers, he could see his mother, standing on the front yard of their house, waving at him. He waved back, and then they sped off, and the house became a speck in the distance, a speck Tom would always call home.

* * *

"I don't think we'll be seeing your father much anymore." Logan said, laughing.

Tom didn't find this funny at all, and looked at Logan. Logan stopped.

"Sorry." he muttered. "Must be hard for you."

"Must be." Tom repeated. He felt empty. His own father had betrayed him to the MRD! How could he? Tom had known he had hated mutants, but not to _this _degree.

What on earth could have caused it?

* * *

_Twenty four years ago_

Peter Blackhurst walked along the pavement with his brother, John. Peter was ten, and John was his older brother and his idol. John was fifteen.

"You alright, bro?" John asked, smiling at Peter.

"Yeah, that film was awesome!" Peter enthused. They had just seen a new film that had come out at the cinema, and Peter had loved it. It was about a superhero named Steve, who had been injected with a special serum and became Captain America, a great hero and a fighter for good. He had battled the Red Skull, a Nazi agent, and then he had tragically died at the end, frozen in ice.

As Peter remembered the film, they heard shouts coming from the distance, and a police siren. They looked around, and saw a lone man with long blonde hair and what seemed like talons coming out from his hands, running down their road. The man looked like a wild tramp, yet ran at an incredible speed.

Suddenly, the police car rounded the corner and speed after the man, yet they had to dodge other cars on the road. The man went onto the pavement, and began running straight at Peter.

As he was about to reach them, John threw himself at the man, who swatted him away with one arm. The man went over to John's body, as Peter watched, frozen in shock.

The man smiled at Peter, then tore out John's throat.

Blood sprayed everywhere, and Peter was horror-struck that this monster could commit murder so easily. The man got up, blood-soaked, and grinned at Peter.

"Have a good day." the man said, and walked off. Peter looked at the mangled corpse of his brother, his caring, compassionate brother, whose life had been snuffed out by a murderous psycho.

By a mutant.


	14. Open Day

In the most part, life was good for Tom at the Mansion. He excelled in all his lessons, and became one of the strongest combatants in Logan's class. He enjoyed going out shopping with his friends, and managed to beat Paul at Table Tennis once (Paul was insanely good at ping-pong). He had learnt to master his power well, and could now control it, even when it was away from his body. He hung around with Michael, Paul, Josh, Kevin and his other friends, and had no real enemies. He was even on speaking terms with Julian.

He spent most of his time running outdoors, or working out in the Fitness Suite. Word had now spread around the Mansion about his and Michael's record in the Danger Room, and people stared at Tom in awe as he walked past them in corridors. Wherever he went, it seemed, he was followed by whispers and glances his way by people who looked away as soon as Tom looked at them. This was why he enjoyed the freedom of the outside, where he could run, and not feel tired or worry about anyone.

Kate and Paul began 'officially' going out, and Tom was pleased for them both. Josh and Laurie had not announced anything and kept quiet, but word spread around like it always did. Sophie began seeing more of Julian, yet Tom still wasn't sure if there was anything between them. He was still not too good at reading people.

Despite this, his social skills had improved. He could talk more easily with people now, and had plenty of things to talk about. He still had lessons with Bishop, and Bishop was almost like a father figure to him, the way he looked after Tom and always looked out for him.

In fact, it seemed like Bishop was protecting him. After Mystique, Tom was rarely allowed to go anywhere alone, knowing that Magento was out for his blood. Bishop always seemed to be watching him, but Tom did not mind, as he trusted Bishop.

It was during a lesson with Bishop when Tom learnt something rather unnerving about his mentor's past.

"You did well, Tom. You have come a long way." Bishop had complimented, after Tom had just managed to disable the holographic ninjas without killing them, by increasing the speed of his energy so it only knocked them out.

"Bishop?" Tom asked curiously.

"Yes?" Bishop answered, looking at him.

"How did _you _learn to control your power?" he asked.

Bishop regarded him for a long time.

"It is time you knew the truth. Sit down." Bishop said, and two benches appeared. Tom sat on one, confused.

"I was born in an alternate timeline, about 40 years from now. In that future, the world was overrun by sentinels, who hunted humans. They branded this on my head." he said, pointing to the 'M' shaped scar over his right eye. "'M' for mutant. I had to fight to survive, and joined the mutant resistance. I was trained and looked after by Logan, who was like a father to me. He told me stories of the X-Men. When the resistance was destroyed by a sentinel attack, Logan sacrificed himself so I could escape. I was desperate, and began looking for anything that could help us win. I searched through the old legends, and found a place mentioned in Destiny's diary. This place was where a Lost Warrior was held.

I found the Warrior, and he trained me. He was powerful, and we fought together many times. Our last destination was a prison, where they were holding the future Forge and Shadowcat. We went there, and Hanni-" he stopped himself. "_The Warrior _destroyed many sentinels. We broke out many prisoners, and there was a battle there. I got into the base, and found Logan there, but he was something different. He was controlled by them. He attacked me, but the Warrior saved me. I lost an arm, but managed to find Shadowcat, who phased me back through time.

I arrived here about a month ago, and stopped the assassination of Senator Robert Kelly. Then I found the X-Men, and Forge got me a new arm. Then you arrived, and I volunteered to train you." he stared off into the distance.

"Why?" Tom enquired, curious.

"I owed it." he stated simply.

"Will that future still happen, then?" Tom asked.

"I hope not." Bishop said, looking at him. "I really hope not."

* * *

Open Day came, and Tom's family did not come, as he had not had time to tell them. His father wouldn't have let them go anyway. He saw Paul's parents, who were proud of having a mutant in the family. They seemed to think Paul was lucky to have a friend like him, and kept asking him whether Paul had changed his socks.

Sophie's family was different. They were pleased that she was more independent, and though they were worried about there being so many mutants, they were happy for her. They also seemed to be pleased Sophie was friends with him, yet her father kept giving him funny looks, as though saying 'I'm watching you'. Tom was fine with this, though he thought that it should have been Julian that Sophie's father was watching.

Michael's family was quite shy, and Michael had to show them around. They seemed overwhelmed by the scale of the Mansion, and the amount of people there. They stuck close to Michael, who enjoyed the attention he was receiving. Michael had three brothers, none of which were mutants. They seemed in awe of everyone.

It was a bright sunny day, and a football game started in the Mansion grounds. Tom noticed a few people calling it 'soccer' but decided to keep calling it football, as that was its true name in his opinion.

Everyone joined in, even non-mutants and parents. It soon grew chaotic, and Tom became renowned on his team for his slide tackles. No mutant powers were allowed, so everyone was of similar standard. Logan was the vigilant referee, his super-keen senses looking out for any super-speedster who might try to cheat. At one point, Tom managed to get the ball, and he booted down the pitch, then sprinted after it. He crossed it into the goal area, and Paul finished it with a volley into the back of the net. He gave Paul a high five, and jogged back to his own team, with no idea who his other teammates were.

After the football game, he went inside for a drink of water. He filled up a cup from the tap, and put some ice in it. It was refreshingly cool after a hot day in the sun. He placed it down on table. He looked around the room, which was full of people talking. He smiled, happy that good still existed to mutants. He reached back for his water only to find it was not where he had left it.

He turned around to see a blond-haired girl with blue eyes drinking from it. She seemed around his age. She looked familiar.

"Erm, I think that's my cup." he said to her awkwardly. She quickly gave it back.

"I'm really sorry, I'll get you a new one." she said, looking nervous, and hurried off before Tom could protest.

Tom just shook his head in wonder at the effect he had on people. They seemed to think he was some kind of god, the way they seemed in awe of him. Then he remembered. It was the same girl that had been sitting next to him on the couch the other day, before Julian had told her to move and gave Tom the unexpected apology.

She returned, and Tom smiled at her.

"Thanks." he said. She gave him a small smile.

"Least I could do." she said quietly.

"Are your family here?" he asked, curious.

"No." she lowered her head. "My family don't like having a mutant. They don't acknowledge I exist."

Tom felt sorry for her. At least part of _his_ family acknowledged him.

"Yeah." he said quietly. "My dad called the MRD when I went home to visit. He hates mutants."

She looked at him in surprise.

"Wow ... that's harsh." she said, shocked.

Tom grinned. "Tell me about it. I'm Tom, by the way."

She smiled. "I know who you are. Everyone does. The saviour of Colossus, the defeater of the Man-Thing, the one who fought the Phoenix. You even got the record for the Danger Room as well." she said, raising an eyebrow.

Tom shrugged. "My mutation certainly helped." he said, and she laughed.

"I bet it does. Class 5, though, wow! You must feel great about it." she exclaimed.

"It has its perks. Though it's really annoying sometimes, with everyone looking at you. People think I'm some kind of hero." Tom stated.

"You _are _a hero. Be proud of it." she said.

"You never told me your name, did you?" he asked suddenly.

"Sarah." she told him, looking at him quizzically.

Tom grinned. "Nice name. What are you doing now? Got anything planned for today?" he asked.

She smiled. "I am currently drinking water, and I have nothing planned for today. You?"

"Nothing planned, so far." Tom said, smiling.

"You gonna leave it to me, then?" Sarah asked him.

Tom frowned. "Leave what to you?"

"To decide where we'll go out." she said, looking at him.

Tom blushed. "Probably. I'm still new here." he said nervously.

"Fair enough." she said. "Want to go for a walk in the gardens?"

"Why not?" Tom agreed.

* * *

"So you've been here for three months, and before that had to fend for yourself in New York?" Tom enquired, as they walked through the gardens.

"Yep." Sarah said.

"What's your power?"

"I can control electricity. It was fun when I smashed up my dad's factory. He got so mad then." she said, smiling.

"I can guess." Tom laughed.

"What's _your_ power then?" she asked him.

"Energy absorption from all sources which makes my skin harden into an unbreakable material, gives me super-strength, lets me move at a superhuman speed, and perfects my senses for combat. Also, I don't get fat from eating too much as my mutation converts excess food into energy." he told her, and she smiled.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Nope. There's this." he held out his hand, and a blue flame of energy appeared in it. "I can control this blue energy, which can cut through almost anything."

"Woah. Can you control it?" she asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I've been practicing." he said, and he let the flame come out of his hand, and into the air, turning into a blue sphere of light.

"Wow. That's incredible." she said, staring in awe at the sphere.

"At least I don't have to worry about lighting." Tom said, grinning.

She looked at him. "Seriously. Your power is awesome."

Tom smiled at her. "Why were you scared of me, that night when I sat next to you on the couch?"

She blushed. "I wasn't scared, I just ... I was just nervous. You've got this reputation for violence."

Tom's eyes widened in shock. "Me?"

She nodded. "Not people who know you, just rumours. They ... they say you killed someone."

Tom looked down. "I did." he whispered, his mouth suddenly dry.

He remembered the face of the man he head beheaded, the expression of desperation, the man who was only trying to prove himself to Magneto. He might have had a family, he might have been forced to fight. Maybe he was only trying to survive. Whatever the reason, Tom had murdered him, and that face had been plaguing his nightmares ever since.

Sarah just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

Just then, a large sound filled the air. It was Cyclops speaking through a megaphone.

_'Please could all visitors go to the front entrance for a speech by the headmaster.' _This was a followed by the blaring sound of static which deafened anyone nearby.

Tom gave Sarah a small smile, and then they made their way back to the entrance. This was a time to be happy, not to be depressed.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome everybody. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." the Professor announced. "Here is a place where young people can learn, learn to control and use their talents for good. Admission is free, and always will be, as everyone is welcome here. We can take in anyone, those who are rejected by society, and those who are respected by it. For this school is dedicated for establishing harmony between all, and educating people on what is right."

He cleared his throat. "Prejudice is everywhere in this world. Prejudice because of race, of gender, of sexuality, of looks and because of mutation. We are here to help stop those judgements, those preconceived ideas and stereotypes that follow us everywhere. Stereotypes are caused by few, and do harm to many. Our goal is to improve those stereotypes, and fulfil the vision of harmony between all humans, mutant or not."

"We teach young people to be proud of what they are, proud of their talents and abilities. We teach them to use their power for the good of humanity, and for the good of all those around them. Thank you." the Professor concluded, and everyone began clapping.

Tom, in particular had been moved by the speech, and had found himself willing to rally behind the Professor to fulfil his goal, no matter what. The Professor was very persuasive, so much so that Tom wondered if this was a part of his mutation.

Tom walked off to the back of the Mansion near the lake, and looked out across its vastness. He saw the green-blue waves gently rise up, and crash against the cliff. He saw the seagulls fly overhead, and saw how petty all his troubles were. He smelt the salty air fill in his nostrils, and felt the cool breeze ripple through his jacket. He imagined if he could live in complete freedom, free from responsibility and debt, free to live your life exactly how you wanted it.

He smiled. Life was good.

* * *

In the isolated north of Canada, there lay a military base. Few knew about the base, and all who did were sworn to secrecy. It was never spoken of, and there were no records of it. To those that did know of it, it was called 'The Facility'. The nearest village was over one hundred miles away, and nature roamed free all around it. The only contact with the outside world was its airfield, where its planes departed and supplies came in.

Officially, The Facility did not exist.

The base was large, and was surrounded by a barbed wire fence to keep out any wandering wildlife. There were guards all around, harsh men who lived harsh lives, and lived them in fear of their superiors.

Proceeding inside the base, there lay strong steel doors where inside there were white corridors, like ones in a hospital. Indeed, one might be mistaken for believing it _was_ a hospital, if they saw the surgeons and the many operative rooms inside.

But The Facility was no hospital. It was home to a clandestine branch of the Weapon Plus project, committed to making perfect assassins and weapons. Inside stood its director, General Stryker, who worked for himself, under the supposed lead of the Canadian government. He stood in a meeting room, and talked to his assistant.

"Are you sure we need him, sir?" the assistant enquired.

"Yes. He is the perfect weapon. Like a fusion of Captain America and Sebastian Shaw, with the raw fighting prowess of Wolverine. I have seen him fight, and he is exactly what we need." Stryker said.

"Will he join us, though, sir?" the assistant asked, worried.

"We will use the old technique. You see this one has a healing factor. We can use that to our advantage." he stated, nodding.

"Like Wolverine, sir?" the assistant said eagerly.

"Yes, like Wolverine. Prepare the incentive. Our finest agent will take care of the subject." Stryker ordered.

"Our finest agent, sir? But she is programmed only to kill." the assistant said, worried.

"I do not think that the subject's death will be a problem, with his power. He will heal, and she will follow my orders. As will you." he barked, looking at the assistant, who scrambled off, hurrying to avoid his superior's wrath.

Stryker looked at the footage on the screen, of the subject decapitating a mutant on Genosha, his face snarling in fury.

"With a small incentive, all that power will be ours to control." Stryker said to himself, a smile curling on his lips. "And we will use it well."

* * *

Angela walked along the corridor. She had had a fantastic day, and had enjoyed herself. Her family had visited, and she had showed them everywhere, and they had been pleased for her. She smiled to herself, and was about to reach her room, when her eyes flashed red, and she sensed danger. A pounding headache exploded in her, and she felt like she was on fire. She looked around, and tried to cry out for help, but she could make no sound. She collapsed to her knees.

Five minutes later, Tom walked along the same corridor, and saw Angela staggering towards him. What was wrong? She seemed desperate for something. She collapsed into his arms.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Tom asked, his voice full of concern.

"Your... your family," she forced out. "They're ... in danger. They're ... They're going to die." she forced out, then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor, unconscious.


	15. Forever Gone

A black clad team of operatives stealthily made their way through the streets. Their leader was a harsh, cold man named Ernie Blunt. He was a veteran of many wars, and had immediately joined up Stryker's new project when he had heard about it. He enjoyed inflicting pain and violence, and had been kicked out of the Marines for ignoring orders and letting several hostages be murdered by terrorists on a mission.

Stryker had chosen him to lead this mission for a reason. He inspired fear in his comrades, and none of them would dare disobey him for fear of torture afterwards.

The mission was an easy one. There were three civilians, all at home, which they had to kill. There was a mother, a father and a teenage child.

Nothing to worry about.

* * *

"My family is in danger! I _have _to go and help!" Tom shouted at the Professor. The Professor wouldn't let him go on the rescue mission, apparently for his own safety.

"Tom, we don't even know that they are in danger. And if they are, it has most likely been designed to bait you out." the Professor told him sternly.

Tom was desperate. He _had _to help. His family couldn't be put in danger because of him.

"Please," Tom begged, his voice full of emotion. "Let me go."

"I will not. Go to your room. The X-Men are more than capable of handling this." the Professor ordered.

"At least tell me who you're sending." Tom pleaded.

The Professor looked at him.

"I am sending Storm, Shadowcat and Iceman." he said.

Tom looked at him, incredulous. "Only _three?_" he questioned. "This is my family who is in danger!"

"I am well aware of that, Tom." the Professor said. "Now go back to your room."

Tom lowered his head, and trudged out, defeated. His home was a continent away. The X-Jet would never make it there in time. They would need super-speed.

He was about to enter his room when he froze.

Super-speed?

He could certainly help there.

* * *

The squadron fanned out across the moonlit street. There were about twenty of them, which was more than enough for a mission as straightforward as this. They surrounded the house. Judging from the thermal readings, there were four people in the house, and no pets of any kind.

That made their job a whole lot easier. Dogs could be really annoying sometimes.

The fourth heat signature was that of a teenage girl, probably the boy's friend. Shame. Unnecessary kills could make their job harder.

"Sir, heat signature detected at the end of the street." one of the soldiers said down his radio.

"Wait for it to pass. Probably just some old granny walking her dog." Blunt ordered, and the squad laid low, waiting. One of the soldiers slowly backed away from the pavement, and bumped into a lamp post.

The soldier quickly lay on the floor.

The pedestrian was in fact Carol Jones, the Blackhursts' next-door neighbour. She had gone out for a late-night walk, and hummed to herself as she went back in. She was about to turn in to her gate when she saw a glint of light across the road. The glint of light in fact came from the barrel of the soldier's gun who had lay down on the floor.

The soldier carefully aimed, as the next few seconds would decide whether Mrs Danvers lived or died. She thought nothing of the glint, assuming it was just some coin on the floor, and went back inside.

The soldier breathed out in relief.

"Rookie mistake there, next time we might be so lucky." Blunt chastised. "Let's carry on with the op."

* * *

"I'm going. I want you to come with me." Tom told Bishop, determined. He had walked into Bishop's room to find him in full combat gear.

Bishop looked at him, and sighed.

"I suppose I can't talk you out of it, can I?" Bishop said wearily.

"No."

"Then I will come. But how will you get there?" he asked, curiously.

"I'll run." Tom stated.

"Across the Atlantic? With me on your back?" Bishop questioned.

"Yes, and no. You will go on the Blackbird with the rest of the X-Men." Tom told him.

Bishop shook his head. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"You can't stop me." Tom said resolutely.

"But I can help you." Bishop said slowly. "I want to show you something." He got up and walked to the corner of his room, where a large wooden chest lay. He drew out a key from a slot in his bionic arm, and inserted it into the chest.

Tom watched impatiently, as Bishop slowly opened it.

What was in there? A new gun? A teleportation device?

Bishop drew out a long golden sword, that glistened in the light. He handed it to Tom.

"This belongs to you. Use it well." he told Tom, giving him a rare smile.

Tom held the sword in his hands. It felt light, and well-balanced. It was perfect.

"This is mine?" he said incredulously, admiring the smooth golden lettering. On the hilt, it read 'Hannibal'.

Hannibal. He liked that name. Hannibal had been one of his favourite commanders in history, and it had always inspired Tom to hear his story. He was general who had done the impossible, who had challenged the might of Rome, and crossed the Alps with his army.

"You gave it to me, before I travelled back here. But that is a story for another day. Go. Save your family." he urged, and watched as Tom gave him a smile, and walked outside.

He carried on staring long after Tom had left. Had he done the right thing? Was this the right time?

Whatever happened now, it had been done. Hopefully that sword would help him.

Bishop stood up. The Blackbird would be leaving now, and it was his duty to help Tom. That was a promise he had made, and would continue to fulfil it for as long as he lived.

* * *

Tom readied himself. He held the sword in his hand, and looked at the door. He knocked, and Sarah opened it.

"Hi, Tom." she said, smiling. "What's up?"

"My family is in danger. I need all the electricity you've got." Tom said, looking at her.

She grinned. "You serious?" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"I am." Tom said gravely.

* * *

"Move up, team." Blunt said, advancing towards the house.

"I want four of you to go around and watch the back, the rest surround the house and prepare to move in." Blunt ordered, and his team got in position.

"On my signal, we go in. Let's do this quickly and cleanly." he said.

"Three." Blunt said slowly.

* * *

Tom's eyes glowed blue as he smiled. Sarah was exhausted, yet Tom felt alive.

"Thank you." he said, then walked off down the corridor. The X-Jet had just left, and Tom had no time to lose. His family could be in danger at any point.

He walked out of the front door, and the students hurried out of his way, obviously put off by his golden sword and glowing eyes.

Home was a long way away, Tom would have to get there fast. He began running, and concentrated on focusing, as he got nearer to the edge of the cliff.

Come on. His family depended on him now. He couldn't fail so easily.

The cliff got nearer and nearer, and Tom felt himself snap into focus, and the world slowed down.

He ran, and leapt down into the sea.

The water rushed up, but he powered off with his feet, somehow keeping above the surface. He began sprinting, sprinting within milliseconds, a blur as he whizzed towards his home, desperate to save his family.

* * *

"Two." Blunt said. There was something odd about this mission, it gave him a sense of foreboding. It seemed too easy. There had to be some catch, why else would he have twenty men?

Was there some robot guard with no heat signature? No, that was childish thinking.

He just needed to concentrate.

* * *

He saw the mainland coming in to focus, and ran, looking out for any signs of his house. He ran, his energy keeping him going, and knew he had to be quick. He ran up and down the country, following signs and directions, staying in focus.

He knew if he lost his focus, time would pass much more quickly, and he might run out.

It was at times like these that he started to regret the fact that he had not gone out more, and didn't know his local area very well.

He finally glimpsed his school, and smiled. This was something he knew.

* * *

"One." Blunt said. "Go."

His squad moved out, and blew apart the wooden front door. He moved first, and made his way into the hallway. He could hear the family ahead in the kitchen.

He heard a gruff voice. "What was that noise?" it said, and the kitchen door opened to reveal and man in his late forties with black hair. This must be the father.

The father opened his mouth to speak, but Blunt shot him in the head before he could utter a sound. The silenced pistol barely made a sound, and the bullet whistled through the air into the man's forehead, a neat hole right between the eyes.

The man fell backwards to the ground, falling into the kitchen. A woman in there screamed. Blunt walked in, and saw the three figures all staring in horror at the scene unfolding around them. He smiled and shot the woman through the heart. She fell backwards as well, and lay on the floor.

"Tom..." she whispered, and her life flowed away in a trickle of blood running from her chest.

* * *

Tom arrived at the house, and saw the lights were on. Well, that was a positive sign at least. He only now realised how exhausted he was.

He had ran across the Atlantic Ocean, for crying out loud! The electricity in him had all gone, and it was replaced by a weariness, and an overwhelming desire to see his family again.

Then he looked at the front door. It was open.

His blood turned to ice, and he rushed in, just in time to see a masked man shoot his brother and his brother's girlfriend with a silenced pistol. The bullet entered his brother's chest, and he fell to the floor. His girlfriend, however, tried to run even with the bullet in her chest. The masked man shot her again, right in the forehead, and she crashed back to the floor. Tom stood in shock, and saw his mother lying on the floor, her face frozen in an expression of fear. He looked at his father, at his brother, and his brother's friend, feeling numb, not able to believe it.

* * *

Blunt grinned, his job done. There you go. Piece of cake. Job done.

He turned around to leave, and saw a young boy standing in the hallway. His smile faded, and he frowned. This boy hadn't been there before. Blunt raised his pistol, and shot the boy three times in the head. The bullets were absorbed by his super-hard skin, and Blunt gasped.

Tom turned to look at the man, and his eyes glowing a bright blue. This was the man who had killed his family.

His shock wore off, and was soon replaced by an anger, a rage he had never known before. It coursed through him, and he ran at the man, determined to make him suffer.

He drew his golden sword, and plunged the blade into the man's heart. Soldiers rushed in all around him, and began firing at him, noise erupting all around, the silent atmosphere shattered as windows smashed. Their bullets had no effect on Tom, and he snarled at them in fury. He shot a blast of blue energy out of his hand which burnt right through their heads. There would be no trying to make sure he only knocked them out here.

More soldiers came in, and Tom threw himself at them, determined to kill each and every one of them. They were the guilty, every one.

He let out a cry, a scream of pure grief and anger, and plunged his sword into the heart of the men, one by one, all rational thoughts replaced by an overwhelming desire for revenge.

His eyes glowed a pure blue, and he felt no mercy for the lives he took now. They all deserved it. They deserved worse than this. They were the murderers of his family.

Once they were all dead, and he stood in a pool of blood, breathing rapidly, his heart racing. He walked over to his dead mother, and knelt down next to her body.

He began crying, and held his dead mother in his arms. Why? What had he done to deserve this? She had died because of him, he knew that much. That was all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Mum." he said as he wept. "I'm so, so sorry."

He was distraught. He looked down at his mother. His kind, compassionate mother who was always there for him, who always did what was best for him. He closed her eyes.

He looked at his brother. His brother, who loved him, who was there for him. The one who had played football with him when he was young, his guide in the world.

He looked at his father. His father, who he had always tried to strive to make proud. He felt the most guilt for his father, they had never been able to make ends meet. His hatred of mutants seemed so petty now, now they were gone.

Something deep inside of Tom shattered that night. His family, were gone, murdered by people who would only want to kill them because of him. If he had not been a mutant, if he had not been alive, they would have lived.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around, alert.

It was Bishop.

"I saw my own parents die before my eyes, Tom. I know how it feels." Bishop said.

But Tom did not care.

"If you know how it felt, you'd know to leave me alone!" he shouted, feeling angry at the world.

He ran, and smashed through the wall of his house, and ran, not caring where he went. He ran and ran, across the sea, through cities and towns, just willing for the pain to stop.

He didn't know where he ended up, in an forest somewhere remote.

He sank to his knees. Just let the pain stop. All was quiet, save for the chirping of the birds. Why was he human? Why couldn't he be some bird, living freely with no care at all. He didn't deserve to be human. He lay there, and he didn't know how long had passed.

Tom just stayed there. It could have been years for all he cared, yet it could have been just hours. Tears flowed freely down his face, and he knew that he could never go back to his old life. It had been taken from him.

He heard a noise behind him, and spun around, his eyes wild. There was no one there.

He breathed deeply, his heart racing. Why? Why him? Why his family? Why was life so cruel? He had just found a new home, and settled in to a perfect life, to have it ripped from him because he was a mutant.

* * *

Suddenly, he felt the air move above him. He looked up just in time to see a figure land on him, and something sharp stab through his chest, right through his heart. He looked down, and saw a metal blade sticking out of his chest. He screamed in agony, not at physical pain, but the grief he felt in his heart, and blue energy blasted out of him, in a shockwave that could be seen from miles away. Trees crashed down, and the figure flew off him into a tree.

He turned, and looked at the figure, who lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. It was a girl, around his age, with two long adamantium blades like Logan's sticking out of her hands. He frowned, noticing that one also stuck out of each of her feet.

Under normal circumstances, he may have pitied this young girl, but these were not normal circumstances. He drew his sword, walked towards her body, and prepared to plunge it into her heart.

He was about to bring his sword down when she leapt up, into him, and stabbed her blades into his chest.

He reacted instantly, and stabbed the sword into her neck. She grew angry, and stabbed he claws deeper. Tom held on the his life with every drop of strength he had. He brought up his knee and it smashed into her chest, and she flew back to the ground.

The girl leapt to her feet, and stood off him, wary. Tom took advantage of this, and turned and ran, trying to focus, but he couldn't.

Come on, let him focus. He couldn't fail now.

He could hear her breath behind him, and knew she was gaining on him. Just as he knew she was about to catch him, he spun around, his gold sword flashing towards her. She dodged the swipe and lunged at him with her claws. Tom parried it with his sword, and grabbed her wrist with his other hand, finally managing to use his super-speed.

That was odd. He could only use it when he was fighting, or going to a fight, not to flee. She struggled, but his grip held firm. He noticed a blur below him and jumped back, just as her foot-blades cut where his head had been.

She swiped for his head again, and he raised his arm to block it, yet they still ripped through his flesh.

_The adamantium could pierce his skin! _He realised in horror.

He gritted his teeth and bore the pain, using it to keep hand in place. He switched the grip on his sword, and slowly used his strength to press it towards her neck, and she pushed desperately with her claws at his arm.

Eventually, she was forced to use both her hands to stop him, leaving Tom's left hand free. He shot an energy blast out of it, sending her crashing into a tree once again.

He carried on firing his energy, knowing that if he stopped she would get up, burning though her skin, yet it regenerated incredibly fast. She used a free hand and grabbed a metal container from her waist. Tom looked at it, and leapt back just as she threw it at him, and a deadly green gas spewed out of it. He felt it cutting though his skin, and held his breath, knowing it would damage him.

Somehow, the girl stood up, and her healing factor counteracted the green gas.

Tom looked around desperately, as his lungs cried out for air. The day's battles had taken its toll on him, and he had no energy left.

She knelt on his stomach, and stabbed her claws into his chest. She withdrew them, and kept stabbing him, plunging her claws in and out, again and again.

He felt exhausted, and all of his power was taken up with healing him from these cuts. Eventually, his eyes began swimming as he ran out of air, still unable to breath in the gas, and his head lolled back onto the floor. Blackness rushed up to him, and the last thing he saw was the shiny metal claws dripping with his own blood.

* * *

**(Hello, I just want to say thank you to all my followers and especially to X-wo-Man-Fan, who has given me great advice and helped me a lot. I hope liked this chapter. :-) )**


	16. Memories

Paul Blackhurst lay on the floor on his kitchen. A bullet had entered his chest, but he could still breathe. He could see the tall black man ahead of him, speaking to Tom. He saw Tom shout at the man, and then whiz off somewhere.

The man was about to leave when Paul let out a groan.

The man spun around, eyes wide. He focused on Paul, then ran towards him and scooped him up like he weighed nothing.

"Shadowcat, Iceman, this one's still alive!" the man shouted, then ran out into the hall, where a two people, a girl and a boy waited. They both seemed slightly older than him.

They looked at each other, then Shadowcat stepped forward.

"I usually hate to do this, but he'll die if we wait any longer." she said, determined. "I should have done it to get here."

"Don't blame yourself." the Iceman consoled.

"Are you sure you can control it?" Bishop questioned.

"Yes. Hand him over." she ordered, and Bishop dumped Paul's body into her arms.

"Jeez, he's heavy." she complained.

Paul was barely conscious at this point, yet still managed a small noise in response to the comment.

"Okay, 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... and ..." Shadowcat and Paul vanished, in a blur.

"I hope she's okay. Phasing out of orbit really drains her." Iceman said, worried.

"I personally am more worried about the survival of the boy." Bishop said.

Iceman blushed slightly. "Of c-course, I just meant ... that ..." he faltered, and Bishop winked at him.

"I get you, boy." Bishop said. "Not a bad choice, though, not bad at all." he added with a smile.

* * *

Paul woke up, in a bright room, facing a large blue furry ape.

"What ... wh-where am I?" he demanded. The blue ape looked at him with an expression of sympathy.

"You are in the recovery room of the X-Mansion." he said.

Recovery room? Recovery for what?

Then he remembered. His parents. His girlfriend. The masked men.

He began breathing very fast.

"My parents, Emily, where are they?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I really am." the ape said, and Paul's heart sank.

He closed his eyes, and hoped it would all be a dream. He tried to turn away from the ape, but he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and looked down at it.

It was heavily bandaged.

No. It was real.

"Damn! Why is it real?! What have they ever done to deserve it?!" he shouted desperately.

The ape watched him.

"What about Tom? Where's Tom?" Paul asked urgently.

The ape sighed. "Tom has gone. He ran from Bishop yesterday, and has not returned. We can't find him."

* * *

Time passed, and Tom was still not found. Bishop mysteriously vanished at well, presumably to look for him.

Paul, Sophie, Kate, Michael and Megan all found themselves remembering their friend one snowy night in November. They sat around the fire, in the place that Tom usually sat. In the first few days, they had hoped he would come back, but as time passed, they knew the chances of that were less and less.

There was a hole in all of their hearts where their friend had been. It was only after he had gone when they realised how much they cared for him. His optimistic attitude and positive outlook on life had always made them feel better.

Sophie had broken up with Julian after Julian was pleased that Tom had gone. Kate leant her head on Paul's shoulder while Michael stared into the fire.

Sarah sat by herself. She hadn't really known Tom, yet the fact he had gone had hit her hard. Maybe if she hadn't given him all the electricity then he would have stayed and not gone missing. She sighed to herself. Tom didn't deserve it.

The whole mansion seemed subdued. Even people who had never known Tom were affected, as his reputation for heroic had spread a long way.

Julian watched them all as they sat together. He was annoyed. Tom was dead, yet he still could get in between him and Sophie. What an idiot.

Josh walked into the room, holding a leaflet.

"Guys, look at this!" he said, holding a sheet of paper.

It read:

'As you continue on your journey to become and X-Man (or woman), you will need to practice working together. You will be required to submit a team before the 22nd of December to be considered to join one. Maximum team size is six members.'

They looked at it, then sank back into their seats, not bothered.

"Come on, cheer up! It'll be great! I was thinking that me, Sophie, Laurie, Kate, Megan and Paul could be a team." Josh said excitedly.

"Gee, thanks." Michael said darkly, causing Josh to flush with embarrassment.

"Do you even miss him, Josh?" Sophie asked darkly.

Josh's expression hardened. "You still on about Tom? He'll come back, you know he will. Even if he is gone, he wouldn't want us all to act like moody brats while he is not here, you remember how annoying it was like after Genosha when Tom was so moody. You're all acting like that now." he said.

"Just shut up, Josh. Stop being so cold." Paul said.

"You stop being so weak. I've known more loss than most of you, and I've learnt how to get over it. You should too. I won't pretend I knew him as well as you, but he was my friend as well. If he came back and found out you had all been sitting in silence, depressed, he'd be annoyed that you were all too weak to get over it." Josh said.

Sophie stood up angrily. "Are you saying I'm _weak?_" she demanded.

"Josh is right." Michael spoke up. "Tom wouldn't want this."

* * *

Paul sat up. It had been three days since he had found himself in this bed. He had now almost recovered, thanks to the mutant healing.

He smiled as he saw the girl 'Shadowcat', who had saved him.

"Hey," he said, "Thanks for saving me the other day."

She blushed. "It was nothing." she said. "How are you healing?"

"Really well, I'm almost recovered. Though, once I am, I don't know what I'll do. I've got nowhere to turn to." he admitted.

She looked at him. "You could stay here, and study at this school." she offered, hopeful.

"But I'm not a mutant." Paul said, confused.

She looked at the floor. "I probably shouldn't be the one who tells you this ... but ..." she stopped herself.

"What?" Paul asked urgently.

"You are." she said quietly.

"A mutant?" he questioned, incredulous. "Me?"

She nodded.

"What's my power?" he wondered.

"I don't know. No one does, yet. It might not emerge yet. Hank doesn't know why it has come out so late. Neither does anyone." she confessed.

Paul breathed deeply. He had always known he might be, but hadn't dared tell anyone, even after Tom had been sent away. "I thought so." he admitted.

"You knew?" she asked, concerned.

"I suspected it. I found out three years ago." he told her.

"Really? What happened?" she asked curiously.

He took a deep breath. This was a story he had not told before.

"I was out partying with some friends the one night. We went to some disco, and one person had got some alcohol. I hadn't had much, but I had a pounding headache. I started seeing weird stuff. I thought I was drunk. I could see colours within people. Most people were dull and grey, but some had bright colours. I didn't think much of it at the time and went home.

The next day, the person I saw with the bright colours was arrested for being a mutant. I thought it was just a coincidence, until a week later, in a sports game, we were playing football. I could see things again, but this time it was movement. I could see where the ball would land, and where people were going. I could predict scenarios in my head as well, it was so strange.

At home, I tried to replicate it, but couldn't. Though I found that I could see through walls, as though they were transparent. It was crazy, I thought I was going mad. I hid it as much as possible, and hoped no one would know.

But now its back, I can see colours in everyone here, they are all mutants. I saw you coming through the wall as well." he finished, and looked at her expectantly.

She smiled, and there was an awkward silence for a moment.

"You never told me how old you were, did you?" she asked eventually.

"19. You?" Paul said, raising an eyebrow.

"Same." she said. "The name is Katherine Pryde, but call me Kitty, everyone does." she extended her hand.

Paul shook it. "You know my name, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Paul, isn't it?" she questioned.

"Yep." Paul replied, and a silence hung in the air.

"When do you think I'll be allowed out of here?" he asked her.

"You can go out whenever you want, Paul, just put the blame on me." she winked at him. "Come on, I'll show you around the school."

* * *

Bishop smashed down the door of the office. He had been hunting the men who had killed Tom's family for several days, and had got no closer to the truth. His target now was a Canadian ex-politician who had been in charge of Super Human affairs.

He charged in to find the man sitting on his desk.

"Tell me sir, before I kill you. _Where is General Stryker?" _he demanded, pointing his gun at the man's head.

"I d-don't know." the man stammered, going pale as he realised his life was in danger.

Bishop shot him in the shoulder with an energy blast. The man howled in pain.

"Let me ask you again. Where is General Stryker?" he snarled.

"Please, stop! I'll tell you! He runs ..." the man faltered, and Bishop stepped forward, and blasted a hole through the man's hand. The man screamed in agony.

"WEAPON X!" the man yelled. "He runs Weapon X!" the man fell onto the floor breathing heavily. Bishop nodded, then shot him through the head.

Weapon X?

He knew someone who had been there.

* * *

Tom woke up in a bright place.

"Tom, you are here." the familiar voice of Gamiel said.

Tom got up groggily.

"You have not much time. I came here to warn you." Gamiel continued.

"Warn me about what?" Tom asked, cautious.

Gamiel sighed.

"You are currently at a Weapon X lab, where scientists are pumping you full of energy so you can use your healing factor." Gamiel told him.

"Whats's wrong with that?" Tom asked, nervously.

"The healing factor works in many ways. For Wolverine, it suppressed his traumatic childhood memories. As you fell ran away, you wished for the pain to stop, to be free from responsibility. Your body is instinctively follows those commands."

Tom's eyes widened. "So, I'll ... I'll ..."

Gamiel stared at him, his eyes full of pity. "When you wake up, you will have no memories of your life whatsoever. You will be a new man."

* * *

**(Guys, can you please review. I've not had many and I'm starting to lose motivation for this story. Thanks!)**


	17. A New Life

Stryker looked at the sleeping boy. When he woke up, he would have no memory.

"Everyone, as soon as he wakes, I want Leech round him twenty-four seven. He will be dangerous, but do not be harsh on him. We must be the ones he respects. He has to be on our side." Stryker ordered.

His assistant rushed up to him. "Sir, all of the details of his life have been finalised except from one." the man told him.

"Which is?"

"His name."

Stryker thought. He remembered the sword the boy had been carrying.

"Hannibal." Stryker chose.

His assistant smiled.

* * *

Tom stirred. Where was he? How did he get here? What had happened? He knew he was called Tom, but that was all.

He opened his eyes. There was a man in his sixties standing above him. The man had grey hair, and a slightly wrinkled face. He had dark blue eyes.

"W-who are you?" he asked the man. "Who am I?"He couldn't remember anything at all.

"You are called Hannibal. We rescued you. There were mutants who tried to kill you, but we saved you just in time." the man said gently.

When he had said the word 'Hannibal', Tom had felt an odd feeling of familiarity, like he remembered that name.

"Where am I now?" Tom asked, confused.

"You are safe." the man reassured.

"Why can I not remember anything?" Tom wondered.

"We do not know. Can you remember anything at all?" the man asked gently. "Anything?"

" I am called Tom. That's all I know. I feel like my memories are just out of reach. It is ... distressing." he said slowly.

"I see. My name is General Stryker, and you may call me 'sir'. You will be called 'Hannibal' here, do you understand?" Stryker said.

"Yes, sir." Tom responded. He felt empty. He had lost everything, though he couldn't remember what he had lost.

"Now, Hannibal, we will do a scan, to see if you remember anything. Try to stay calm." the man reassured.

Tom nodded.

"Lie back on the bed." the Stryker ordered.

Tom did so.

"Now, Hannibal, just answer these questions honestly." Stryker said gently.

"Yes, sir." Tom said.

"What is your real name?"

"Tom."

"What is your new name?"

"Hannibal."

"When were you born?"

"I do not know."

"When did you get here?"

"I do not know."

"What is your mutation?"

Tom looked at him.

"Sir, please can you specify. I have no knowledge of a mutation." Tom said.

Stryker sighed.

"You can absorb energy, and project it out in blue light." Stryker told him.

"I see." Tom replied.

"Let's carry on. Do you remember this?" he asked, holding up a golden sword.

Tom felt a burst of familiarity, and saw himself holding the sword, marvelling at its quality. He was thanking the person who had gave him it. The person was ...

The memory faded, leaving Tom frustrated. Who had given him the sword?

"I remember holding it, and having it been given to me by someone I trusted. I do not know the person's identity." Tom said.

Stryker looked at his assistant, who nodded.

"Have you ever seen me before?" Stryker continued.

"No."

"Does anything in this room seem familiar?"

Tom looked around. "No. Except from the sword."

"Alright, you were telling the truth." Stryker said. "Now let us see if we can unlocked this mutant power of yours." He stood up.

"Follow me." he ordered, and Tom did so.

Stryker led him through clean white corridors.

_Like a hospital, _Tom thought to himself. He did not remember having been to a hospital, only that is must have looked like this.

Stryker opened a door.

"Go inside." Stryker commanded him, and Tom complied.

Stryker closed the door behind him.

Tom looked around. He was in a grey, concrete, bunker-like room. The door was a strong metal, and it seemed airtight.

There was a speaker in the top corner of the room.

"Alright, Hannibal, try to produce some of your energy." Stryker's voice came through it.

A grey concrete wall was situated in the middle of the room.

Tom focused on letting out the energy within him.

_Come on, then. Blue energy time, _he thought, and sure enough his hand started glowing slightly blue. It just felt natural, summoning it, as though it were an extension of his body.

A blue flame appeared in his hand.

"Destroy the target." Stryker ordered, and Tom complied. The flame grew bigger in the air, and as it hit the wall, it exploded, destroying it completely.

"Well done." Stryker said. "Now absorb this."

The door opened, and a large group of soldiers came in. They were clad in black gear, and all carried different weapons.

Tom felt that feeling of familiarity as he saw the black gear. He felt emotions threatening to seep in, as though the people had caused him some terrible pain in the past.

He clutched his head, and heard Stryker breathe in a sharp intake of breath.

The emotions faded, with Tom not quite being able to identify them.

"Hannibal? Are you all right?" Stryker asked, concerned.

Tom straightened up.

"Yes, sir." he said. The soldiers began lining up, facing him.

Tom braced himself, not sure what would happen.

The first soldier raised his gun, and fired at Tom, but the bullet just bounced off him.

The next soldier did the same, and an arc of electricity shot towards him, which Tom also absorbed.

Other soldiers did the same, firing explosives, lasers, water, acid, fire and tranquilizer darts, none of which got close to harming Tom.

"Hannibal, let us see how well you can fight." Stryker said. "I would like you to disable those soldiers in front of you."

Tom smiled, and shot a blast of energy that struck the first one, then followed his hand, going through all the soldiers until they all lay on the ground, unconscious.

Tom looked around.

"Give me a challenge." he said. That was far too easy.

"Very well." Stryker said.

The door opened, and a boy came through the door. He was about twelve years old, and had green skin. When he came close Tom felt something seep out of him.

Two soldiers came in, both armed with guns.

Tom raised his hand, and tried to shoot energy out of it, but couldn't. He frowned, then realised.

The boy. He must have somehow cancelled out Tom's power.

The soldiers raised their guns, and Tom ran at them. He rolled onto the floor as they fired, and kicked one of their legs out from underneath them. He grabbed one of the soldiers and used him as a human shield against the other one, who let off a wild burst of bullet-fire, killing the other soldier and hitting Tom in the shoulder.

Tom grabbed the dead soldier's gun and shot the other soldier, then pointed it at the boy.

"STOP!" Stryker yelled, and Tom did so.

"Do not kill that boy, he is incredibly useful to us." Stryker said.

Tom nodded. "Yes, sir."

"That will do for today, Hannibal. My assistant will take you to your room."

The assistant beckoned Tom, and Tom followed him, going down a lift. The journey took a while, and made Tom suspect that this was deep underground. The boy with the power-negation ability came with them. No one spoke on the journey down, and Tom suspected they were scared of him.

When they arrived, Tom took note of his surroundings. They were in a long corridor, with many rooms either side. The rooms had heavy doors, and no windows from what Tom could see. They were all closed.

The assistant led Tom down, and bent to place his eye in front of a retinal scanner in front of the door. Tom noticed there was one in front of every door. He entered the room that had opened for him, and found it to be a small one.

Inside, there was a bed and a wooden chair.

_Like a prison cell. _he thought instinctively, though he did not know why.

"Get some rest," the assistant said nervously, then withdrew and shut the door.

Tom sat down on the chair, and thought to himself.

He had woken up in a hospital lab, and had been interrogated to see whether he remembered anything. He had been tested as to how well he could fight. He had then been escorted to a "prison cell". This seemed odd. He did not know much of the world, but something was not right here. The soldiers, the white-coated doctors, the way people seemed scared of him.

It was like some experimenting place.

He lay back on his bed.

What was his life now? What would he be doing here?

He waited, for what seemed like Eternity, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He was woken by a loud rapping sound on his door. He sat up groggily, and it opened.

Inside came General Stryker, and he was flanked by two of the black-clad soldiers.

Tom stood up, and looked at Stryker.

"Hannibal. I have a very special task for you to do today." Stryker informed him.

Tom said nothing.

"There is a person who we rescued last year. He had nothing, and we gave him a home, and food to eat. We took him in as our own. But you see, some people take our kindness for granted. He betrayed us, and murdered innocents. The law will never catch him, which is why we need to take the law into our own hands." Stryker said.

Tom remained silent.

Stryker sighed. "The person's name is Victor Creed. We will send you and one other agent to bring him down. He is an incredibly powerful mutant and extremely difficult to kill. He had an extended healing factor and superhuman senses."

Tom looked up.

"Another agent, sir?" he asked.

Stryker nodded. "Follow me." he said, and walked outside.

Tom followed him, with the two guards standing behind him. Stryker led him down the corridor, and scanned his eye in the retinal scanner of a door. It opened.

"X-23, come out." Stryker said, then stepped away.

Tom watched the door, and a girl came out. The girl had long black hair and dark green eyes. She was slightly smaller than him, and seemed his age. Her features had no deformities, and her face was small and round.. She wore black skin-tight and wore a black bra that left her arms and midriff exposed. Her body seemed to curve. Her eyes were wild, and she seemed almost like an animal.

They stood still, studying each other for several minutes.

Tom noticed scars on her arms, yet they soon faded.

_A healing factor, _he thought to himself.

She regarded as him as well, while Stryker looked at each other them in turn, as though waiting to see a reaction.

None came, and Tom continued to study her.

"Hannibal, X-23, your target is located in Mutant Town, we will give you the co-ordinates. He used to go by the name of Sabretooth. He has a healing factor, much like X's, which makes him very difficult to kill. He has superhuman senses, and is impossible to sneak up on. He is skilled at manipulating people, and will try to make you doubt yourself. He is like a wild beast, and will show you now mercy whatsoever. However, Sabretooth is arrogant, and will most likely underestimate you. He also may not be alone. Remember, focus on the target. The other members of his gang are not your priority. You are free to engage anyone who hinders your mission." Stryker informed them.

He looked at Tom.

"Hannibal, try not to get yourself killed. I will be pumping you full of energy before you go, to give you the best chance." Stryker told him.

"With respect, sir, why could we not simply annihilate the house from range?" Tom asked.

"You could try, but Sabretooth would most likely survive." Stryker said. "Any other questions?"

"Is the target a larger priority than our lives, sir, or are we acceptable losses for this mission?" Tom questioned him.

Stryker arched an eyebrow. "_Your _life is a priority, yes." he said carefully.

"And X's?" Tom demanded.

Stryker looked away. "Just kill the target, then we will see." he said wearily. "You will leave as soon as you are ready. Follow me."

Tom held out his hand, and tried to summon a blue flame of energy. He could not. Leech must still be nearby.

He followed Stryker. He would not have used the energy anyway, he was just seeing if he could summon any.

Stryker led him into the lift and they journeyed up, X-23, Tom, Stryker and the two guards.

Tom knew he could kill them instantly if he had wanted to, now that Leech was away.

But he did not. He was interested to see this Sabretooth, and relished the thought of a challenging fight.

Stryker led them to a room full of metal instruments.

In the centre was a metal table.

"Lie down." Stryker ordered him. Tom did so, and familiar white-coated doctors came in and strapped him up to the table.

He waited, as they pressed various buttons on a computer. Devices charged up, blue electrical lights lit up around the room. It flowed into his body, and he felt himself grew stronger, and more alert. It continued for several minutes, and he could feel the sheer power inside of him.

He grinned, and his eyes lit up a bright blue. Stryker watched him with amusement as the boy got more and more powerful.

When it was done, Tom got up and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm ready," he said with a grin.

* * *

X-23 watched Tom as they travelled towards the town in a helicopter. They sat down, and four armed guards were with them. She remembered fighting him, remembered stabbing her claws into his chest. For some reason, she felt guilty about it.

Tom looked at her, and she spoke.

"I'm in charge." she stated. Tom frowned.

"I'm the senior agent, I have much more experience under my belt, so you would be wise to follow my lead." she informed him.

"I see." Tom said, still watching her.

The helicopter landed, and Tom and X-23 got out.

They walked together, and both had satellite maps of Mutant Town on wrist panels. There was a long silence.

"What is your name?" Tom asked eventually.

"I do not see why that is of any concern." she said evenly, without looking at him.

"I do. What would I say if I needed to get your attention?" he challenged.

"X-23." she stated.

Tom rolled his eyes. "What is your _name_?" he repeated.

She remained silent.

"Laura." she eventually said.

"Thank you." Tom said. "Mine is Tom, though Stryker calls me Hannibal."

"I am aware of that." she said, still avoiding his gaze.

Tom stopped. He had told no one but Stryker his real name. She must know something of his past. How else could she know his name.

She carried on, then turned and glared at him.

"Carry on, Hannibal." she ordered.

"What do you know of my past?" he demanded.

She remained silent, and emotion flashed in her eyes. Tom was unable to identify what emotion it was though.

They stood still, looking each other in the eyes for almost a minute.

"I will perform this mission, with or without your help." she stated.

"I know." Tom said. "So will I. But I want answers. I woke up here yesterday, with no memories but my name. You already know my name, and must know some of my past."

She clenched her fist, and showed him it. Then, two long metallic claws flew out of it.

Tom clutched his head, and had an image of two claws, dripping with blood above his chest, as he lay on his back, helpless. Laura was there, above him, with animal-like fury in her eyes.

He snapped out of the flashback and looked up at Laura, angry.

"We do this mission, then I will tell you." she said.

Tom nodded, restraining his anger. "Let us continue." he said as calmly as he could.

She had attacked him somewhere, and had probably beaten him. He did not want a confrontation between them.

He did not want X-23 as his enemy.

They carried on walking, until they reached the outskirts of a town. It was early evening, and was growing steadily darker. Laura stopped.

"You follow my plan. I will sneak into the house, and kill him, and anyone else in there. You will wait outside, if I need help." she told him.

"Bad plan." Tom stated. "Sabretooth may be expecting us, and has acute senses. Therefore, he will hear you picking the lock. He will be ready, and will beat you."

"He will not beat me." she said, resolute. "Do you have a better plan?" she challenged him.

"I hope so. I believe I should knock on the front door, then go inside. I will speak to him, and he will most likely try to manipulate me, or underestimate me. Meanwhile, you will mask your scent and sneak in through the back. He will have senses similar to your own, so you must be careful. I will kill any other people there, and we will take Sabretooth together." Tom told her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Your plan is ... decent." she admitted grudgingly. "But relies on him talking, instead of attacking. What if he attacks straight away?" she asked.

"Then I will fight him, and hold him off until you arrive." Tom said.

She nodded, then placed her hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eye.

"Do _not _let him manipulate you. Do not believe _anything _he says." she impressed upon him. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I am." Tom said.

She nodded, and they crept towards the house together. It was a small building, with just one floor. Inside, they scanned and could see four heat signatures, all mutant.

Tom walked briskly to the front door. The brickwork was quite old, and the door fairly quaint. He took a deep breath, and knocked.

He waited, and after about ten seconds, it was opened by a man dressed in black clothing with a strange round helmet that covered the top half of his face but left his mouth exposed and had holes for his eyes.

Tom felt that this man was familiar.

"_You!_" the man snarled at Tom.

Tom looked at him.

"I have no idea who you are, sir, and do not recall having seen you before." Tom said evenly.

The man narrowed his eyes, and then called back to people who lay behind. "One of Wolverine's lackeys at the X-Mansion. The powerful one. Blackhurst." he said.

As the man said the word 'Blackhurst', Tom felt something trigger in his mind, though he was not sure what it was.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

The man looked at him. "Blackhurst. That's your name, isn't it?" he asked.

"I have no memory. I do not know my name." Tom told him.

The man laughed. "He claims to have lost his memory!" he called. Someone replied, and the man beckoned for Tom to come in. Tom did so, getting ready for a fight.

There were three figures inside. One sat down on a chair, one seemed almost like the shape of an elephant, and one was a large, tall man with a round helmet.

Again, this man felt familiar.

"You!" the man yelled. "I'll rip you to shreds, you b-"

"Silence, Cain." the man in the chair said. He was covered by shadows, so Tom could not see him, but it had to be Sabretooth. "This one is no lackey of the X-Men. It seems that someone else wandered into our trap. I smell Weapon X on him."

The mammoth-like man recoiled. Tom looked at him, and was startled to see he had the head of an elephant, and stood on its hind-legs.

"So, Blackhurst, did Weapon X send you to kill me? Did they wipe your memory, like they did to me?" Sabretooth said softly. "Did they make you think you were doing the right thing?"

Tom tried to ignore him, as Sabretooth was obviously trying to manipulate him. But what he was saying did make sense. His memory _had_ been wiped. If the people he was working for were called Weapon X, did that mean that _Stryker _had wiped him memory.

He grew angry. This Sabretooth needed to be shut up.

Sabretooth stood up, and Tom saw what he looked like. He had long blond hair, and an evil grin on his face. He was like a wild animal.

"You know, I think you look familiar." Sabretooth said to himself. "I think I may have killed your uncle."

Tom froze.

"You see, it was a long time ago, and I saw two boys. They both looked a lot like you. I killed one of them, and the other must have been your father. It's a shame, because Weapon X must have killed him too." Sabretooth taunted.

Tom struggled to keep his temper in check.

"Who did you set this trap for, if not me?" Tom demanded.

Sabretooth laughed. "My good friend, Wolverine. His X-Men seem to have a problem with my peaceful Brotherhood." he said, looking at Tom. "In fact, Avalanche tells me you were once part of his team."

"I have no memory of such." Tom said.

Sabretooth laughed again, a harsh sound.

"No, I don't imagine you would. Though you may make an excellent hostage." Sabretooth reasoned.

"You'll have to capture me first." Tom said.

Sabretooth smiled, then his hand shot out towards Tom's throat. Tom reacted instantly, and grabbed the man's wrist. Sabretooth struggled, but Tom held firm.

"You know, Sabretooth, you have a weakness." he said slowly.

Sabretooth wrenched his hand away. "Oh yeah, what's that?" he snarled.

"You are pathetic." Tom said, and two adamantium blades stabbed through Sabretooth's chest. Sabretooth raised an eyebrow, and the blades ripped upwards through him.

To Tom's disappointment, Sabretooth turned around, seemingly unfazed. The wounds simply closed up.

"Oh. So they finally cloned Wolverine. You will die painfully for this." Sabretooth said, and leapt at X-23, who was behind him. She dodged out of the way, and kicked him in the head, her toe-blade cutting his face. Sabretooth got angry, and tried to swat at her, but she nimbly dodged out of the way.

As Sabretooth's followers watched the fight, Tom summoned energy, and blasted it at the man who had let him in. The energy sent him flying back against the wall, burning him badly.

'Cain' lowered his head, and charged at Tom, who dived out of the way, leaving him to crash into the elephant-mutant.

He then screamed in annoyance, and turned around. Tom summoned energy, then blasted it a him, two beams of light. The huge man seemed to have some kind of force-field around him. Tom increased his power, and began pressing back the man.

"Don't you know who I am, I'm the Juggernaut!" the man yelled, and ran at Tom, ignoring the energy sent at him.

That phrase felt familiar.

Tom concentrated, and focused on putting all of the energy into his right hand. The Juggernaut was charging him, and Tom swung the fist, that glowed blue, into Juggernaut's head.

Tom felt the impact of hitting the force-field shake the building, but broke through it, and his fist crashed into the Juggernaut's skull, crumpling it. He would not be getting up for a while.

He looked up to see Sabretooth grabbing X-23 by the neck, and hoisting her up into air, while she relentlessly stabbed him with her claws.

Tom sent a blast of blue energy at Sabretooth, that knocked him backwards. Somehow, he managed to land on his feet, and then he let out a loud roar. Tom ran at Sabretooth, drawing a blue sword of energy.

Sabretooth bent his legs, then leapt, flying at Tom like a bullet. Tom had no time to counter, and desperately swung his energy sword at the beast-like mutant.

It cut through him, ripping into his neck, and separating his body into two pieces. Tom was not quite able to believe what he had just done.

Sabretooth had charged him, and his energy blade had sliced him in half! He stared at Sabretooth's mangled body on the floor.

Had he been told any of the truth?

Who was Wolverine, and who were the X-Men? Where had he met these people before? Was he called Blackhurst? And his father? And Weapon X?

He had so many questions, yet the only answers lay dead before him.

Actually, not the only answers.

Tom looked at X-23.

"You are going to tell me everything. Now."


	18. Fighting Back

X-23 sighed and looked at him.

"Three weeks ago, I was given a mission, to capture a boy. The boy had lost his family, and had been driven mad with grief. I followed him, it took me a while, as he had super-speed. But eventually he stopped, in a wild forest in northern Canada.

I used his scent to track him down, and found him. He lay on his knees, alone. I climbed above him, and leapt down onto him. We fought. He tried to run, but was too weak. He had a sword, a golden sword. It chipped my adamantium claws. He beat me, and sent me back. He was brave. I stabbed him, and he would carry on. I had to use both sets of claws to tear into his arm and he still would not give in. I was blasted back against a tree by his energy.

Only my healing factor saved me. I managed to release a knockout gas into the air, and he held it off. Then I leapt on him, and stabbed him in the chest repeatedly, until he was virtually dead.

But he survived somehow. Stryker took him to the Facility, and healed him. But he had lost his memory. He had nowhere else to go, so Stryker decided to keep him as an agent for us, so he could destroy threats to the country and work for what is truly right." she said, then stopped.

"That boy was you." she stated simply.

Tom bowed his head. He had nowhere else to go. He was a weapon now. His family were gone, and he knew nothing of his old life.

"What is _truly right _though?" Tom asked. "Do you believe that _this _is truly right? Being used as a weapon?" he demanded.

X-23 nodded. "Sabretooth was an evil man, Tom. Feel no pity for him. He deserved to die." she consoled. "Let us go back now, our work is done."

Tom looked at her. "Why do you go back? You owe them nothing." he asked her. She did not deserve this life.

She looked down. "I have nothing else. I know of no other life." she admitted.

Tom pitied her. He had no memories, but even that was better than the memories she must have had, of being born to be an assassin.

"Let us go back." he said, and they made their way back to the helicopter.

* * *

"Excellent work, both of you!" Stryker complimented them when they got back and told him what had happened.

"Tell me the truth, Stryker." Tom said. Stryker narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like your tone, boy." he said slowly.

"I do not like being lied to, _sir_." Tom replied. "Just tell me the truth, that's all I ask."

Stryker sighed. "Has X-23 not told you?" he said.

"She has. I want to hear your version." Tom informed him. Stryker glared at him.

"Listen here, _mutant_." he snarled. "I've given you a chance to do something important, and you better take it. You want to know your past, fine, I'll show you. I've got a mission, for all of us. We have to take down one of the biggest terrorist threats there is, the X-Men." Stryker said.

Tom inhaled sharply. "Sabretooth said I knew them." he said.

"You did. They forced you to work for them, and used you as a weapon. They made you attack an island, and murder innocents." Stryker told him.

Tom remembered what Avalanche had said, and the way Juggernaut had reacted so strongly to seeing him. "Genosha..." he breathed.

"So, Tom, will you help us find your past?" Stryker asked.

Tom looked at him, determined. "I will. But who is '_us'?_" he inquired.

Stryker smiled. "Our team. Let me introduce you to them." he said, and walked down a corridor. At the end, their was a heavily reinforced door with a sign on it that read 'Agent Training'.

Stryker bent down and placed his eye in front of the retinal scanner.

"Sir, do those scanners work for me?" Tom asked him, curious.

"No, not yet." Stryker said simply.

The door opened and Stryker, Tom and Laura stepped inside.

When he saw what was in there, his jaw dropped. It was a gigantic room, with a vast array of courses. A running track ran all the way outside of it. Within, there were ranges for virtually any weapon. Tom could see tanks, and half-tracks with large cannons at the top. The room must have been several miles long.

Laura walked off to practice on her own, while Tom watched the people there.

There was a woman dressed in black, who had black hair. She carried two pistols, and was fighting against some sort of android. The robot charged her, and she leapt out of the way, firing at it in mid-air, riddling it with bullets. Three more androids appeared, springing up out of the ground, and had Gatling guns on their arms. They opened fire on her, and she miraculously leapt into the air and dodged them all, twisting out of the way of each individual bullet, whilst firing at the androids herself. The androids were destroyed, and one of their guns seemed to jam, and explode. She landed perfectly on her feet, and then saw Tom and Stryker, and walked over to them.

"Sir." She nodded respectfully at Stryker. Then she looked at Tom, drew her pistol, and fired at his chest.

Tom smiled, merely absorbing it. She frowned. "That doesn't normally happen. The name's Domino, by the way." She extended her hand.

"To-Hannibal." Tom said, remembering Stryker was nearby. He shook it, and Domino tried to twist his but Tom held his hand firmly, as his skin hardened.

Stryker smiled. "This one's made of sterner stuff." he said to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Fair enough." she said, and walked off.

"Domino's power is probability manipulation, commonly called good luck. She is an expert marksman and hand-to-hand combatant." Stryker informed him.

Tom noticed a man walking towards them. He was in a red and black suit and had his face covered in a mask. On his back were two long swords.

"Hey kid, I'm Wade Wilson, the world's best swordsman, but Stryker insists on calling me Deadpool, which is a pretty cool codename, don't you think? By the way, who are you? Just saying, I've got an awesome healing factor, and plus superhuman awesomeness! What's your power?" he asked.

This guy spoke really fast, and seemed childish, despite his size.

"Erm, I'm called Hannibal, and I can absorb energy." Tom said, taken aback by the sudden appearance of this talkative masked man.

"Cool! Can we fight?" Deadpool beamed.

"Sure." Tom said cautiously.

Deadpool drew his swords and leapt at Tom, who dived out of the way just in time.

"Hi-ya!" Deadpool shouted. "Come on kiddy, don't be scared!" he said, then slashed at Tom. This guy was insane. He drew out a gun and shot Tom, who absorbed it. Tom then sent an energy blast at him, and it singed his clothing.

For some reason, Deadpool did not seem to notice, and he leapt into the air, and stabbed swung his sword at Tom's neck. Tom absorbed it with his hardened skin, then drew an energy blade, and stabbed it into Deadpool's chest.

Deadpool fell back on the floor, and lay there, still. Stryker laughed. "Well done, Hannibal, not many can beat Deadpool in a duel. Let me show you your other teammates." he said, and walked off, Tom following him.

He saw a mutant woman, with a large amount of bony spikes coming out of her skin. Tom stared at her, she seemed so abnormal. She was in a target range. Tom saw her rip one of the bony spikes out of her arm, then throw it at the target, hitting it right in the centre.

She narrowed her eyes at Tom, and he looked away.

"That's Marrow, she can grow bone out her body and use it for all sorts of things. She is very difficult to kill." Stryker told him, then carried on.

"Now," he said, "This is the last member of-" he stopped, and Tom felt pain rip through him, and a long blade of a katana stick out through his chest.

"I win!" came Deadpool's voice from behind him. Tom turned around, and saw Deadpool, fully healed. Tom gritted his teeth, and pushed the sword out.

"Loser!" Deadpool yelled, and took his sword back from Tom. He then skipped off.

Tom shook his head. That guy was so weird.

Stryker cleared his throat, trying to suppress a smile. "This is the last member of our group, Silver Fox." he said.

Tom looked up to see a brown-haired woman. She extended her hand, and Tom shook it, then felt something change, and his head began swimming.

When he regained focus, he was holding his own hand to his throat.

Stryker rolled his eyes. "She can control others through touch." he said, while Tom straightened up, embarrassed that he had fallen for such a trick.

She smiled, then walked off.

Stryker looked at Tom. "That is our team. You will train here until you desire to eat or sleep, in which case go outside and a guard will take you."

"I need neither." Tom said.

"Good. There are energy generators of all kinds around here, in case you need any. I expect you to keep as fit as possible, and to be ready for when we need you. Let the others mentor you if you need it. Everyone is pretty tough here, so don't be afraid to go in hard in a fight. Train hard, boy, and be ready." Stryker said, and Tom nodded.

"I will." he said, determined.

* * *

Life settled into a familiar routine for Tom. He would sleep for one hour, then get up, and either eat some breakfast or absorb some energy. Then he would run five laps of the room, without using super speed, and he would then be exhausted, so he would absorb some more energy.

He would then practice his long-range shooting skills with Domino, and finish by doing a competition with her. He lost every time, as his gun would usually jam right before he fired. He suspected Domino's good luck powers coming into effect. Apart from that, he was a pretty good shot. He could use almost any weapon, even fire the anti-aircraft gun on the halftrack.

He then practiced disarming explosives and planting them, but this usually went wrong, as Tom would stay too close to the explosion, knowing he could absorb it.

Afterwards, he would then eat some food or absorb some energy, then practice no unarmed combat with X-23. She was far more manoeuvrable than him, and dodged most of his attacks. But Tom had landed some hits, and had improved from when he had started. He could now dodge most of her kicks, and had much better balance than before. His body was in peak physical condition, so he was a useful fighter even without his power.

His technique had improved a lot as he practiced, and was now no longer reliant on his mutation.

After X-23, he would fight Deadpool, and he had persuaded Stryker to let him use his golden sword. Deadpool, though crazy, was an incredible fighter, and his boast of being the best swordsman in the world was not far off the truth. He was completely unpredictable, and Tom could never tell which attack he would use next. Their fights usually lasted a while, as they both had healing factors.

Deadpool had upgraded his katanas to adamantium ones, just so he could pierce Tom's hardened skin. Tom was much tougher than he had previously been, and had trained himself to endure great pain.

Once he and Deadpool had got bored of combat, Tom would wear power restraints, then try to summon energy. After hours of trying, had had managed it, to get a small blue flame to flicker in his hand. Since then, he had improved, and could now shoot out small bolts of energy. He could even absorb small amounts of electricity and could absorb hits that would usually cause him pain if he had no power at all. When he went back out of the training bunker, he found that he could ever so slightly resist Leech's drain on him, though the amount of blue energy he could absorb was pathetic.

Without the power restraints, his energy manipulation skills had increased massively. He could now create almost any shape he wanted out of blue light. He once even created a humanoid shape that he could control. He could use his energy to cut through almost anything, and he found that he could blast energy out of his golden sword.

In fact, he found that his golden sword could do a lot more than met the eye. It seemed to respond to him, and if he concentrated hard enough, he could get it to change into a different shape. Not a completely different object, but it meant he could vary it between a curved knife blade to a katana like Deadpool's.

When he was satisfied with his skills for that day, he would be escorted down to his cell to catch an hour of sleep. He needed much less sleep than other humans, as his could just pump himself up with energy to replenish his muscles. However, he did enjoy resting, and just lying down, free from commitment.

On the other hand, his memory had not improved at all. He still tried to remember basic details about his past, like his age, and his birthday, but he did not know. He guessed that by now, he was probably about fifteen.

It was three weeks since he had returned from fighting Sabretooth when Stryker came in to brief them on their mission.

They gathered around him, and Stryker began speaking.

"The X-Men. They are a group of mutants who claim to bring harmony between humans and mutants, yet are instead trying to win over the trust of humanity so they can rule over us. They reside at the Xavier Institute, and place where they kidnap and brainwash young mutants. They teach them to fight, and use their powers for personal gain.

They are a dangerous foe, and have a large team of powerful mutants to call upon. At the Institute, there are hundreds more students who are in the process of being indoctrinated. We must stop that.

I have assigned you each a member of the main X-Men team to take down or capture. They read as follows:

X-23, you will take on the X-Men known as Wolverine. He has an adamantium skeleton, combined with three adamantium claws on each hand. He also possesses a healing factor, very much like your own. You will be the only one of us who can beat him. He has trained in a large amount of fighting styles, and will be a very tough opponent. You will need to use manoeuvrability and agility to defeat him. Your task, is to capture him, alive or dead.

Deadpool, you will take out their telepaths. These consist of Psylocke, an omega-level mutant who possesses telekinesis as well as a psychic blade, Emma Frost, a telepath who can turn herself into diamond, and Jean Grey, a formidable telepath and telekinetic. Taking them out will be a difficult task, but it is imperative to our mission. Hannibal, you will assist him in this. These will be our biggest threat.

But your main task will be to bait out the X-Men, to get their attention. We will do that by using you as bait. They will come to capture you so they can brainwash you. You will be tasked with defeating the mutant Shadowcat, as she will be vulnerable to your energy based attacks, and Iceman, another Omega level mutant who can turn himself into ice. You should be able to beat them.

Domino, you will best tasked with taking out Bishop, a mutant who can absorb energy, and Cyclops, an X-Man who can shoot optic blasts out of his eyes. Cyclops is the leader of the X-Men. Your powers will also be instrumental in taking out their teleporter, Nightcrawler.

Marrow, you will be tasked with taking out any additional X-Men they bring out with them. This should not be too hard.

Silver Fox, you will stay with me, and be ready to join in where necessary.

All of you, this strategy is only a guide. You will ultimately have to make decisions by yourself out there. Remember, your survival is critical. Do not let yourself be captured. You are the top priority here. Be flexible, and make sure that the X-Men will no longer be a threat to the public." Stryker finished.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"Are you coming yourself, sir?" Tom asked, curious.

Stryker nodded. "Yes, I am. Any more?"

"What level of force should we use?" Domino asked.

"Whatever force you deem necessary. Lethal force is acceptable." Stryker informed them.

"When is our mission?" Marrow asked.

"We will leave tomorrow, at six o'clock. You will spend the night familiarising yourself with the X-Men, with the exception of Hannibal. You will spend the night being charged up with energy, to ensure you are in perfect shape tomorrow." he said.

"Thank you sir." Tom said.

"Thank me when you are done." Stryker told him.

* * *

It was December, on the run-up to Christmas. At the X-Mansion, everyone was happy. For the most part, they had forgotten about Tom, and had dealt with him being gone. Paul had now recovered from his chest wound, though there was still a scar where he had been shot. He had settled in eventually, despite the life at the Mansion being another world to what he was used to. It had proved very difficult for him to adapt, after nineteen years living as a human, in fear of mutants.

He now could control his power much better. He could now control what he saw, as it was sometimes very awkward being able to see through solid materials. He was scarred for life after walking past the shower block one time. He usually saw as a normal human would, though when he concentrated, he could see a person's mutant power, and how powerful it was. He could also read machines now, and the way things work. He called that 'cyber-vision'. Paul had also managed to replicate what he had done at the football game in the past. Using this, he was able to predict where things would bounce and travel.

He had been accepted into the X-Men training squad, though was not yet allowed on any missions, which was understandable, considering how much more practice other mutants had had with their power.

He sat on a bench outside in the garden. It was snowing, and he sat next to Kitty. They were good friends, and she had showed him around, and taught him key things about the Mansion. Having her around was the main reason he was able to adjust to life at the Mansion. She had helped him a lot in the different subjects they taught there, as academics had never been his strong point. He liked her a lot, though he was content with things as they were. They enjoyed each other's company, and he did not want to ruin that. Together they watched the snow fall, as students ran around enjoying the rare snow whilst pelting each other with snowballs.

Paul enjoyed it here. Life was good. It was better than his old life, he only wished Tom was here. Tom was gone, and he thought that Paul was dead. He missed him greatly, though like everyone else, he had learnt to bear it. He got on well with most people here, with the exception of Bobby Drake, who disliked him. It had started when he was walking down the corridor, and Bobby had 'accidentally' made ice form at Paul's feet, tripping him up. Personally, Paul thought the reason for this was because of Bobby's friendship with Kitty, which Paul seemed to have got between since he had arrived.

Paul did not dislike Bobby, but he was annoyed at his childishness, and the way Bobby seemed to delight in playing pranks on him. Luckily, Kitty seemed more mature than him, and had grown apart from Bobby as a result.

He felt a sudden cold gush of wind, and the pair shivered. Probably some mutant getting out of hand, or maybe Gambit had taken Storm's hairdryer. Kitty shuffled along next to him, and stayed close to him for warmth. They looked at each other, and smiled. She leant her head on his shoulder.

Paul looked up to see Logan running towards them. He stood up, and so did Kitty.

"What is it, Logan?" she asked nervously.

Logan looked at Paul. "The Professor ... on Cerebro ... he's found Tom." he said.

* * *

"You have to let me go!" Paul shouted desperately. "He's my brother, and he thinks I'm dead!" They were in front of the X-Jet, and Cyclops had scrambled the X-Men.

"You are not a fully qualified X-Man. You have barely even started training." Cyclops said sternly.

"I am his brother." Paul said, pleading. "Let me help him!"

"Let him go, Scott," came the Professor's voice from behind. "There are times when we must place family before all else."

Paul turned to face him. "Thank you, Professor." he said, his voice full of gratitude, and boarded the X-Jet. The Jet left, and the Professor sat still, deep in thought. Something about Tom's sudden appearance did not seem right.

* * *

Tom waited in Mutant Town, knowing the X-Men would come for them. He was incredibly nervous, he did not know who these were.

He remembered Stryker's warning. "Remember Hannibal, they will do anything to make you doubt yourself. Do not let them." he had said. What would they be like? Who were they?

It was a snowy day, almost a blizzard. He had his golden sword, and was full of energy. He saw a group of figures ahead.

Suddenly the weather changed, and the sun came out. This was not part of the plan. The figures approached him, and Tom got ready.

"Get ready, remember the plan." Domino said through their communications device.

Tom took a deep breath. His heartbeat quickened. The group approached him, and he drew his sword.

He looked at them. They looked just like the people from their briefings.

"Tom?" one of them said. "Is that really you?" Tom looked at the speaker. He was about nineteen years old, and looked familiar.

"I've seen you before." Tom said slowly. "Who are you?" he challenged.

"We are the X-Men, and we have come to take you home." one of them said, and Tom looked him. He was a tall black man with dreadlocks, and an 'M' shaped scar over his right eye.

Tom felt a headache coming on. He should remember these people.

He sank to his knees. Something was wrong, and he knew it. Something was fighting him, his memories seemed about to break loose.

"Tom, its me, Paul. I'm your-" but the man had no time to finish, as all hell broke loose.

Deadpool appeared, and stabbed his katana through one woman's back. Bullets whizzed and several X-Men fell to the ground. That must be Domino. Tom recognised Wolverine, the man X-23 had to fight. He saw adamantium claws come out of the man's hands. The blizzard returned, and Tom's head swam. He saw blasts of red and purple light fly around.

Tom got up, and drew his sword. He had a job to do.

He saw Jean Grey, the telepath and telekinetic. She was using her power to levitate up Deadpool, while Cyclops blasted hm. Tom blasted the telepath with blue energy, and she fell to her knees.

He saw Wolverine look at him, but a blur of movement caught his attention as X-23 leapt at him.

Tom scanned the group for his targets, Iceman and Shadowcat.

"Tom, please, believe me. We are here to help you!" the boy pleaded. Tom ignored him. They were trying to make him doubt himself.

He saw Iceman fighting Deadpool, and rushed to help him. He created a shield of energy around him, and leapt at the mutant. He knocked him to the ground, and charged his hand up with blue energy. Iceman tried to freeze him, but he kept generating energy. He brought his hand down on Iceman's head, smashing it into icy sludge.

Tom grinned. That was easy. He looked around for his other target, Shadowcat. He saw he fighting Domino. He blasted energy at her, and she tried to phase through it, but felt the pain.

"Tom, please, we're your friends." she pleaded, lying on the ground.

Tom squatted next to her. "Then why have you come to capture me?" he asked.

Shadowcat was about to answer, then she saw something over Tom's shoulder. Before Tom could react, he felt hands on his back, followed by a 'bamf' sound and the smell of brimstone, then he was on top of a rooftop.

Tom glared at the person who had taken him there, and was shocked by what he saw. It was a demon, a mutant with blue skin and a forked tail.

"Please, Tom, vee came here to help." the mutant said. He spoke with a German accent.

"You keep saying that. But prove it!" Tom said, irritated.

"How?" the demon man said.

"Tell me the truth. Who is that mutant down there?" Tom asked, referring to Paul, the one who had spoken to him first.

"That's your brother." the demon told him, just as Marrow stabbed Paul in the neck with a dagger made of bone.

Tom whirled round on the mutant, angrily. Drawing his gold sword and holding it to the demon's throat.

"You better not be lying." Tom spoke in a low voice.

"I tell the truth. Vee have not come to kill you, we came to take you home." the mutant said.

"I am sorry, I truly am. But I have a job to do." Tom said, then turned and jumped off the building, back into the fight. Whilst in the air, he drew his sword, and pointed it at his target - Wolverine.

He felt the wind rush through his hair, and knew he would only get one shot at a surprise attack. He looked below him, and saw X-23 and his target fighting it out, a blur of movement. X-23 dodged almost all his attacks. Tom was still amazed at her, about how she could be such a capable fighter.

He landed, his golden sword ripping through Wolverine, piercing his adamantium skeleton, and cutting him almost in half. He looked up, and saw that his team had won. The X-Men were all lying on the floor in pain, all alive, but some barely. He could not see the demonic mutant teleporter, who had probably fled.

It was at this time that Stryker walked up to the group, followed by about twenty soldiers, with Silver Fox next to him.

"Bravo, bravo! The mighty X-Men, subdued so easily!" Stryker announced, clapping his hands. "Take him, and bring him to the helicopter." Stryker ordered the soldiers.

"The rest of them can die. Kill them." he ordered Tom's team, gesturing to the wounded X-men on the floor. None one moved.

"This is not what we signed up for, Stryker." Tom stated, looking him in the eyes. "I will not kill any of them."

Stryker narrowed his eyes. "I will do it myself then." he said, and pulled out a pistol.

Tom blocked him off. "No," he said, determined, "You will not."

"Deadpool, please could you subdue Hannibal, using any means necessary." Stryker ordered.

Deadpool did not move.

"Anyone?" Stryker asked, "Will _anyone _follow my orders?"

No one moved, not even Marrow or Silver Fox.

"Well, it's lucky that I prepared for this, by bringing an old friend." Stryker said, with an evil grin on his face. He stood to the side to reveal Leech standing timidly behind him.

None of them had their powers.

"Stryker, you trained us to be weapons. We don't need our powers to kick the hell out of you." Domino said. Stryker shook his head, as though disappointed.

"I wish it did not have to come to this, but you have left me no choice." he said slowly. "Kill the mutants!" he shouted to his men, and Tom and his team rushed into action.

He tackled the nearest guard, grabbed his pistol, and shot him in the head with it. He then lifted up the guard's dead body, and used it as a shield, making him absorb the fire from the other soldiers. The guards rattled their shots at Tom's team, and managed to hit Marrow, who fell to the ground. Domino pulled out two pistols, and Deadpool threw one of his swords at the nearest guard, then ran after it. He got hit, but still carried on. Soon, the guards were a pile of blood. Silver Fox knelt down next to Leech.

"Come on, boy. I will find you a home." she said, and took his hand, leading him away from Stryker. Stryker watched helplessly, as his prized team turned against him.

He drew a gun, and pointed it at his own head. It was knocked out of his hands by Tom.

"Are you not going to kill me, Tom?" Stryker said. Tom shook his head.

"Your life is not mine to take." he said, then looked at X-23.

She looked at Stryker, and drew out her claws. "You trained me my whole life to be a killer, Stryker. Let me show you how good I am." she snarled, then stabbed her claws into his heart. Stryker's body contorted, then fell limp.

Tom looked around. The X-Men were gone. The demon must have seen to that, while the fight was going on.

Tom and his team looked at each other.

"What now?" Domino asked. "What do we do?"

"We go our separate ways." Tom said. "I will go to the X-Men, see what they are really like."

"I will go with you." X-23 said. Tom looked at her and smiled.

"I will become the world's best mercenary." Deadpool said.

Tom smiled. "You should be called: 'The Merc with a Mouth'." he said, grinning.

"I will try to find a living, maybe get lucky at something." Domino said with a wink.

"I don't know what I will do, but it will probably be something to do with fighting." Marrow said.

"Well then, we part as friends." Tom said with a smile.

"If you ever need some sword lessons, don't hesitate to call me!" Deadpool said, then walked off.

Tom nodded at Domino, then he and Laura walked off together.

"Why do you choose to come with me?" Tom asked her, curiously.

"I trust you." she said simply. "And I would prefer to go with you than Deadpool." she added, with a smile.

Tom laughed. "Anyone would."

* * *

The next day, he and Laura faced a large mansion. Laura had tracked their scent here. Tom took a deep breath.

"I doubt they will be friendly after our last encounter." Tom said, worried.

"They may even be afraid of us." Laura said.

"Don't flatter yourself." Tom said, grinning. She narrowed her eyes, but then broke into a smile.

"Let's do this." Tom said, and they walked up to the gate together.


	19. Back to School

The Professor arrived on his wheelchair.

"Hello Tom," he said, his voice steely. "Welcome back."

Tom looked at him. "I am sorry for what I did. Stryker is now dead, and we have gone our separate ways. We tracked you here. I want to know, sir, who the X-Men really are." Tom said evenly, looked at the Professor.

"I know. I'm a telepath, if you remember." the Professor said.

"I do not. Though if you are, maybe you could help me regain my memories." Tom said hopefully.

The Professor looked at him. "I will decide that later." he stated simply.

"Did anyone die?" Tom asked him, worried.

"No, though a few came close. It is uncertain whether some will survive." the Professor said gravely.

"Who?" Tom asked, fear threatening to take him over. Guilt washed over him.

"Iceman, Bishop and ... your brother." the Professor said.

Tom's stomach lurched. "Take me to see them." he said, his mouth dry.

Laura cleared her throat. "Is Wolverine available to speak? I should like to converse with him, if that were possible." she said.

The Professor nodded. "He is. He recovers quickly. Now follow me." he ordered, and he led the duo through the front door, into the Mansion.

They entered, and Tom looked around the huge building, taking it all in. There were many people there, and they all stopped to stare when they came in.

They were probably staring at Laura, marvelling at her beauty. Or maybe they were all angry at what the two of them had done to the X-Men, and preparing for a fight.

Tom instinctively placed a hand to his sword, which hung at his waist. If any of them tried anything, they would get more than they bargained for.

_Calm yourself, Tom._ the Professor scolded him mentally. He tried to relax, taking deep breaths.

"Tom?" a voice said. It belonged to a girl, with dark drown hair, and brown eyes. Her complexion was slightly darker than Tom's, though there was not much in it. "Is that really you? Are you back?" she asked.

"Yes..." Tom said awkwardly. She broke into a huge smile, then ran up to him and embraced him. Tom had tensed up, expecting a fight, but a hug was certainly a surprise.

Then, she slapped him. He did not absorb it, as he was not expecting it. He frowned.

"You were gone for a month, Tom. You didn't even say anything! You abandoned your brother, when he most needed you! And what's this about you fighting the X-Men?" she scolded him.

"Sophie, I shall speak to Tom." the Professor intervened.

"I am sorry, but I do not remember anything before just over three weeks ago." Tom said to her.

"You don't remember anything? You don't remember _me_?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"No. Though some things seem more familiar now. The Professor will hopefully help me regain my memories." Tom said quietly.

"Come along, Tom" the Professor ordered, and Tom flashed an apologetic smile towards Sophie, then followed him. They went down the lift, and entered what seemed to be a whole different building. It was now much less like a school, and much more like the Facility. Clean white walls, with hi-tech equipment.

They turned a corner, and entered a hospital like room, where many people lay on beds.

Tom approached the first one. In it was a boy, about his brother's age. He recognised him as Iceman. He was unconscious.

He moved on to the second one. It was the tall black man he had seen earlier. He must be Bishop. He was awake.

"My boy, you are alive." the man said. "Thank God. I searched for you, but it seems that your team found us beforehand."

Tom bowed his head.

"I remember nothing." he admitted.

"Do you remember, that I was the one who gave you that sword?" Bishop asked, and Tom looked at him.

He _did _remember now. Bishop had been the man he had trusted, the one who had given the sword to him.

Tom smiled. "I do now." Bishop grinned, then looked over at the last bed.

"I won't keep you. Go." he said, and Tom walked over to it.

In it was Paul, his brother. He was awake. His neck was heavily bandaged.

"Hey Tom, how're you doing?" Paul said weakly, making an attempt to smile.

Tom felt tears form in his eyes. He fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"It's fine, bro. Anyway, I'm a mutant too. You never knew before you ran off. I was still alive. Bullet in the chest, but still alive." Paul said, with a smile.

"Will you survive?" Tom asked, hoping desperately that the answer was not what he feared.

"Of course I will! It'll take more than some bone dagger in the neck to kill me!" Paul exclaimed, then broke into a racking cough. "My throat isn't too good though."

"Paul... I have no memories." Tom confessed. "I can't remember anything before a month ago."

Paul closed his eyes. "Maybe it's better that way." he whispered. "The Professor will show you if you want, but it hurt. And re-living it will bring out a lot of fresh pain in you."

"I can bear pain." Tom said quietly. "I have to know."

"It's up to you, Tom. I knew you would come back." Paul said, then his head lolled back onto the bed, and he fell asleep.

"He just needs rest, Tom." the Professor told him. "If you wish, Hank will show your memories."

"Hank?" Tom asked quizzically.

"That's me." came a voice from behind him. Tom turned around to see a blue, fur-covered man standing behind him.

"Hello, Tom, I do believe we have never been formally introduced. I am Professor Hank McCoy." the blue ape said, and he extended a hand.

Tom shook it. "I assume you know who I am." he said.

"That assumption would be correct." Hank replied with a smile. "Now, Tom, if you would care to follow me, I will show you something which might jog your memory. Ahh, of course!" he exclaimed upon seeing Laura. "Wow, indeed, they were actually successful. It seems that you are Logan's biological daughter, though they must have cloned you from a damaged sample of DNA, as you are clearly missing the Y chromosome. Anyhow, I imagine you will want to speak to Logan about your connection to him rather than learn it from someone like me, and I will not prevent you."

The blue ape spoke quickly, and it took Tom a second to realise what Hank had said.

_Laura had been cloned from the Wolverine?_ It seemed obvious, now he thought about it. Why else were their mutations so similar?

"I am forgetting myself. What is your name?" Hank asked Laura.

"X-23." she said coldly.

Hank recoiled. "Surely that is not your real name?" he exclaimed, surprised.

"It is what I have been called my whole life." she replied coolly.

"Well, I am sure we can sort out another name for you, should you desire." the blue mutant said jovially. "I can formulate a list of possibilities. Maybe a Kate? No that would not suit you."

"She's called Laura. Let her be, Hank." Tom said. Hank looked crestfallen.

"Oh. Sorry, it is just that we rarely get to pick someone's new name. Well, you must be looking for Logan. Your enhanced senses should be able to locate him, just look for the strong odour of alcohol." Hank said, and Laura nodded, then walked out of the room.

Tom hurried after her.

"Laura, wait! You have to at least _try_ to be friendly." Tom told her, exasperated.

She stopped, and looked at him. "You do not understand. I have never had a childhood. I am simply a weapon, to be used by whoever wants me. I have no concept of being _'friendly'._" she said, looking at him. "Therefore, it is not suitable for you to try to instruct me on what I should do, as you prove incompetent at it." she said, then strode off.

The words were like a slap in the face to Tom. He blinked several times, comprehending what she had just said. She had no _emotions?_

Tom was not sure how to react to that. He decided to just follow Hank to try to unlock his memory.

* * *

"Did anything come back? Anything at all?" Hank asked Tom. Hank had just shown Tom a video of himself in the past. He recognised himself, but could not remember any of the events. It had been of him fighting some large creature that resembled a living swamp.

Tom shook his head.

Hank sighed. "Well, at least you know what happened in your life, even if you don't remember doing it. Now, here is a video from your street the night you disappeared." he paused. "It might be distressing for you."

Tom looked at the screen. He could see a deserted street at night.

No, wait. It was not deserted. There were soldiers, clad in pitch black, all over it. They were surrounding one house.

Tom's stomach lurched. That was _his _house. He did not know how long or why, it just felt like home.

He saw a woman walking down the street, then look at one of the soldiers. She thought better of going to investigate, then went back into her house.

The soldiers advanced, going up to the house, and breaking down the door. Tom could not see what went on inside, but he heard voices, and the sound of a silenced pistol being fired.

He saw a blur, then a figure appear in the street. The figure was a boy. It was him.

He saw himself go into the house, then heard his own screams, as he saw his own family dead. He saw the flash of blue lights, and the sound of silenced machine gun fire as the soldiers opened fire on him.

Tom heard, as slowly, the sounds cut out, one by one, and he saw himself charge out the back door, armed with a golden sword, and kill the soldiers outside. He ran between them, their gunfire not affecting him at all, and saw flashes of blue energy as guards fell to the floor, dead.

Suddenly it was silent and Tom went back into the kitchen. He heard his own muffled sobs, and saw three more figures enter. Bishop, Shadowcat and Iceman.

They entered the house, and he saw a bright blue blur as Tom ran away, and he could hear his own cries getting fainter in the distance.

He then heard voices from inside, as Bishop conferred with the two others, and Shadowcat emerged, carrying his brother, who must have been still alive.

He then saw Shadowcat seem to phase out of place, then disappear, still carrying his brother.

"That was the night your parents died. They were killed by men of Weapon X. Shadowcat managed to save your brother's life by phasing out of orbit, then travelling back to the Mansion where he received medical attention for his wound. You, on the other hand we lost to us. The next time we saw you was when you were on that Weapon X team." Hank told him.

"Where is she now?" Tom asked him. He felt shame that he had fled while his brother was alive.

"Shadowcat?" Hank seemed surprised by the question. "She is teaching, I presume. In fact, I think she may be teaching your class!" he exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Where would I find that?" Tom questioned.

"Calm down, my boy! All these questions! You need to answer us first. First of all, would you like to have a room on your own or share it with another member of your class?" Hank asked.

"Alone, preferably." Tom replied.

"Alright. When would you like to resume lessons?" the blue mutant enquired.

"I hadn't really considered that. I suppose as soon as possible, so tomorrow." Tom said.

"Wow, you are keen. I know a few who would jump at the chance to miss lessons." Hank said with a smile.

"I have missed enough already." Tom said evenly.

"Yes, I suppose so. Will you be wanting to be shown around the school at any time?" Hank asked.

"Preferably, as my memory seems to be getting no better. Anything else?" Tom said, nodding.

"Just one more thing. Will you want to participate in the free-for-all next week? These things are very important." Hank asked him.

Tom smiled. "Free for all? I would love nothing more." he said with relish.

Hank returned it. "Well, that seems to be in order. You will find your class on floor three, room seven being taught Computer Programming. They will finish very soon, so you will have to be quick to catch Kitty. That's Shadowcat's real name." he said in response to Tom's puzzled look.

"Find me when you want to go to your room. Also, try to get some sleep and eat some food. You must try to adjust to normal life. Catching up on work will be no problem for someone like you, but adjusting to being around people your own age will. So, off you trot, young man!" Hank said jovially, and Tom walked out of the room.

* * *

When he reached the classroom, he saw the door open and a lot of people his age coming out. He recognised Sophie, but no one else.

When they came out, they stared at him. Tom felt awkward.

"Tom?" one of them said. "Is that you?"

Tom nodded, and they began whispering to each other, which made it worse for him.

"Everyone, leave him alone, go to break now." a woman at the back said, the group moved reluctantly away. Tom saw a large boy, who glared at him.

What had Tom done to annoy him? Had it been in the past?

He looked at the woman. She was Shadowcat, he recognised her from the video.

She smiled at him. "What can I do for you, Tom?" she said brightly.

Tom cleared his throat. "I came to thank you."

She looked mystified. "What for?"

"For saving my brother's life. I am aware that it has long been overdue, but I have only heard of it now. So, I am in your debt." he said.

Kitty smiled. "Anyone would have done it." she said, her eyes twinkling. Tom looked at her. She seemed to get a funny look when he spoke of his brother.

"Do you ... know my brother? Well, I mean." he asked her curiously.

She smirked. "I know him well." she said, nodding. "Very well, in fact."

Tom laughed. "What is he like? You know him better than I do." he said, though admitting it made him quite sad.

She looked at him, her eyes full of pity. "He is a sweet guy. He is kind, and will make you laugh easily. And .. he's genuine. He doesn't make stuff up, or take advantage of people. He is a good person."

Tom nodded. Hearing that had made him feel better. "Thank you ... erm ... should I call you Kitty or not?" he asked.

She laughed. "You can call me Kitty, but never in lessons. Then, call me 'Miss Pryde'." she said with a wink.

* * *

Tom walked to his room. He had found out that it was the one next to his old one. He entered it, and found it in chaos.

Drawers were knocked over and clothes were on the floor. He picked up one of the clothes, a t-shirt, and looked at the label.

_Thomas Blackhurst, _it read. Tom took a deep breath.

These were his. Before he had left, these had been his. Someone must have moved them into his new room.

He looked around again. Who had trashed it? He remembered the boy that had glared at him earlier. Had it been him.

Tom sighed then set about picking everything up and putting it back in it the drawer.

When he had finished, he decided to go and see if he could find Laura. He went outside, then saw her and Logan walking together.

"Hey Tom! You really took me out the other day. Not many could do that." Logan said, then turned to Laura. "Here is your room. If you need anything at all, just ask. There should be all you need in there." he said softly, then walked off.

Tom was surprised. He did not think that Logan was capable of kind words. Then again, if Laura was his daughter, it was understandable.

Tom turned to her, and smiled.

"Do you want to go to the common room?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "If you desire so, I shall accompany you." she said.

He rolled his eyes, then walked over there, followed by Laura.

Tom entered the room, and found it crowded. He decided to keep his head down, and went to the sofa near the fire, and saw it was occupied.

He looked at the person sitting on it. A boy, around his age, with lighter hair than him.

Tom tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you mind if we sit down?"

The boy looked, and broke into a huge grin. "Tom!" he exclaimed. "It's me, Michael! Of course you can!"

Tom smiled, and sat down, then looked to see Laura had not moved. She was staring at something.

He followed her gaze, and saw that she was staring at the boy who had glared at him earlier. Tom felt uncomfortable. He didn't like the way Laura was looking at that boy.

Michael looked at the boy as well.

"You remember Julian?" he asked Tom. "The biggest idiot around. Ever since you left, he's been so full of himself, acting like he owns the place. Sophie broke up with him again, because she overheard him saying he was glad you were gone."

"No wonder he looks like he wants to kill me." Tom murmured.

"Julian..." he heard Laura say softly. Tom gaveher a quizzical look, and she blushed.

"I think I will go back to my room now." she said, then strode off.

Tom shook his head in disbelief.

"What's up with her?" Michael asked.

"She had been at Weapon X her whole life. She has barely seen any people in her life, besides the ones she has kills. The rest of the team were killers like her." Tom said.

Michael's eyes widened. "Jeez, I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge her then." he said, shocked.

"No, you should not. And there is no need to apologise to me." Tom replied.

Michael looked at him. "You've changed a lot." he said simply.

Tom laughed harshly. "Of course I have. I've had my family killed, then lost my memory, then been brainwashed by an anti-mutant psycho into almost killing my brother and all my friends!" he exclaimed.

Michael placed a hand on Tom's back. "It wasn't your fault, mate. You didn't know what you were doing." he said sympathetically.

Tom shook his head. "No. I did. I loved the thrill of combat. They told me the X-Men were evil, and I believed them. I wanted to believe them. I wanted to fight them, to kill them, even. But then I saw they were innocent. I saw my brother..." his voice cracked, and his eyes filled up with tears, but he quickly blinked them away.

"I saw that the X-Men were not the enemy, so when Stryker ordered me to kill them, I refused. Then, I knew that Stryker was the evil one. We fought back against him, without our powers, and beat those soldiers. We killed them, and then I let Laura have her revenge." he finished, and stared into the fire.

Michael stayed silent.

Suddenly, Sophie came over and sat in a neighbouring chair.

"Why are you two looking so miserable? Tom's back!" she exclaimed. Another boy came over and punched Tom lightly on the arm.

"Hey, Tom, it's me, Paul! I heard you've got a different room now. Ah, well, we can still be buddies." Paul took the chair to the right of Tom.

Tom smiled. "So who were my friends here?" he asked them.

Paul looked deep in thought. "You know Tom, I didn't think you had any." he said, eventually.

Tom grew alarmed, and Paul broke out in laughter.

"Of course you did, mate!" he exclaimed. "You were _friends_ with Angela." he said in a sly voice.

Tom looked at him blankly. Paul smiled. "This'll be great. You remember nothing, so we can tell you what we want." he said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Paul." Sophie scolded. "You were friends with me, Laurie, Kate, Josh, Michael, Megan and Paul."

"Don't forget _Angela._" Paul teased, yet Tom looked between them, confused.

"Guys, these names mean nothing. I have no idea who these people are. Can you point them out for me?" Tom said.

"Angela, over here!" Paul yelled before Tom could stop him. "Tom wants to talk to you!"

He saw a girl with dark brown hair and eyes walk up to them. Her skin was tanned, and her hair was silky.

"Oh hi, Tom, it's great to have you back. I hope you've not been having too much fun without me." she said with a smile.

Tom was bewildered.

"Right, yeah, well, if you call being trained to be a murderer fun, then yeah, I have. But the problem is, I've lost all my memory, so I have no idea who you are." Tom stated.

Her eyes twinkled. They were kind of mesmerising. He forced himself to concentrate.

"All your memory? You don't remember any of us?" she asked.

"No." Tom said, shaking his head.

"In that case, we will have to make some new memories, then, won't we?" she said with a smile.

"I would prefer that than just trying to remember my past, so yeah, I hope I will." he said, looking at her.

"So what happened while you were away?" she asked him. "You left as a boy, who was quite cute, I'll admit, now you are back, like three inches taller, and really sexy."

Tom mentally recoiled, in complete and utter surprise. He had not at all expected her to say that. She had some nerve.

He managed to collect himself, and shrugged. "I worked out." he said, and Paul laughed.

"No shit, really?" Paul said, and Tom was taken aback by the way he swore over something so trivial.

"Was it always like this, when I left?" Tom asked.

Only Michael seemed to understand his question. "No, it's changed a lot. Everyone has seemed to mature a lot, and now gossip has become the main topic of conversation. I think Angela was just asking the question on about every girl's mind right now." Michael said.

Tom nodded, comprehending what he was saying. "Okay. Right." he said. "So who else was I friends with?"

"Megan. I think she is doing some extra training at the moment with her wings." Paul said.

Wings? Okay, it _was _a mutant school, but he had not expected it.

Angela looked excited, as though struck by a sudden idea.

"Tom..." she said, trying to suppress a smile. "Do you want to play squash?" she asked slowly, and everyone around them seemed to roll their eyes and lean back in their seats. Paul started laughing

Tom looked at them. "What is it?" he asked. He hated being the only one who did not know something.

Michael spoke up. "When you arrived at the school last time, Angela decided to teach you to play squash. Apparently, whilst on the squash court, you kissed. And a few days later, you caught her kissing Julian on the squash court, and smashed her into the wall by her throat and hit Julian." he said.

Tom's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I actually did that?" he asked, incredulous.

Paul was laughing. "You should have let him fall for it, Mike. That would have been so funny." he said.

Tom shook his head. "I'll go to fitness suite now, stop my friends taking the mick out me." he said, irritated.

"Aww, come on, Tom, it was just a joke." Paul said.

"Do you even know the way to the fitness suite?" Angela asked, amused.

"I'll find a way." he said, and stood up.

"Tom?" he heard a female voice say from behind him. A girl with blue eyes and long brown hair was there.

"Yes?" he said, having no idea who she was.

"Kate, he has lost his memory." Michael said. "All of it."

Kate looked like she thought he was joking, then saw that they were all serious. Tom noticed Paul seemed to be staring at Kate's chest.

"Are you serious?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"It's true." Tom said. "So I have no idea who you are."

She looked astounded. She blinked several times.

"Tom? You're not messing with me, right?" Kate said, still looking as though she thought it might be a prank.

"Nope. It's true." he said. "So, seeing as I don't know you at all, we may as well introduce each other." Tom extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Tom." he said.

Paul rolled his eyes, and Michael laughed. Angela and Sophie were watching with amused smiles.

Kate laughed awkwardly. She shook his hand, though she still seemed in shock. "I'm ... Kate." she said nervously. "But ... do you know any of us?" she asked.

"Well," Tom said, "I didn't before, but now I do."

Angela stood up. "I might go to the Fitness Suite with you, Tom, there's nothing else to do."

Tom shook his head. "I've changed my mind. I want all of you to tell me _exactly _what happened when I was here in the past. All of it." he said, and everyone groaned.


	20. The Scent of Death

"Well," Paul began. "You arrived on a Monday, I think, and were my roommate. The next day, Nina tried to come onto you, but you rejected her, and Sophie decided to take you for a tour of the school to show you round.

Then, we went to the mall where you mate Kate, and realised you knew each other from ..."

"Primary school." Kate said, and Paul continued.

"Right. Sophie got in some massive strop, so Kate gave you the tour. She was showing you the balcony when the Man-Thing arrived. The Man-Thing is basically some giant walking swamp with no brain, and you managed to fight it off." he said.

"Oh yeah, before that you managed to beat Julian in the Danger Room, and then you found out you were a Class Five mutant." Sophie added.

"A what?" Tom asked.

"Class Five mutant. The most powerful type there is. You are one because there is no limit of the amount of energy you can absorb." Angela said.

"Okay. So, you fought off the Man-Thing, and then you got kidnapped by a shape shifter, Mystique. Her and John took you too Genosha. The X-Men were sent to rescue you, but you got yourself out. Unfortunately, Colossus got left there, so you became all moody." Paul continued.

"Then you went back there, and killed a load of Genoshans, and saved Colossus, and you became the school hero. Then Angela cheated on you and, you and Michael got the Danger Room record.

Then, you went back to your home, where your dad called the MRD on you. Then you came back. That night, Angela sensed your parents were in danger, so you went back to your house, then were never seen again." Paul said.

"Until now." Michael said with a small smile. "Oh yeah, you also fought the Phoenix before you left for Genosha."

"The Phoenix?" Tom inquired.

"Yeah, basically, some psycho entity with unlimited power who was controlling Jean Grey. You managed absorb it, them you could not hold it, so you jumped in the sea and the Phoenix flew away." Paul said.

"Will it come back?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. I'm not Professor X." Paul said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Fair enough. Anything else I should know about?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Michael said uncertainly, then Paul's eyes lit up.

"The free-for-all! Tom could make us win!" he said excitedly.

Sophie instantly smiled. "Yes! Thank you Paul!" she exclaimed. "Tom, can you come on our team for the free-for-all next week?" she asked him.

Tom frowned. "I thought a free-for-all meant everyone on their own." he said, confused.

Kate laughed. "We would all beat each other up if that happened. Literally, even some really powerful guys are in it, like Hellion and Kid Omega. We need to work together to win." she said.

"Who is Hellion?" he asked.

"Julian. Class Five idiot." Paul said. "Sophie fancies him."

"I do not, Paul!" Sophie protested indignantly.

"You know you two will get back together." Paul teased. "You said you didn't like him last time, then you went off again. You only broke up because Tom left, and now he's back, soo..." he gestured with his hand, and raised his eyebrows.

Sophie opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, seemingly considering something.

"What did I do to make them brake up?" Tom questioned them.

"Julian was pleased that you had gone, and Sophie got annoyed at that." Michael said.

Tom placed his head in his hands. This place was so complicated. At least at Stryker's things were simpler than this.

He instantly regretted the thought. He would never go back to Stryker's place, except from to destroy it.

Hang on. The Facility was still there. Stryker was dead, but he and Laura had acted as if it was all over. He could only hope some of the other group had gone back to destroy it.

"I'll get some sleep now." Tom said, and walked back to his room.

He needed it. Today had been a long day.

* * *

A few hours later he woke up. His body was not used to sleeping long, and he felt wide awake. He got up, and put on some clothes. He may as well go to the Fitness Suite. He went outside his room, and was passing Laura's, when he heard some noise inside. It was a person talking. It must have been her.

"Laura?" he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer.

He knocked gently on the door.

Suddenly, it was flung open, and two long adamantium blades were pressed against Tom's throat. Laura was there, her eyes wild.

She seemed to recognise him, and then slowly retracted her claws.

"Hannibal?" she said distantly. "Why are you here?"

Tom studied her. She had deep gashes in her arms. He remembered seeing them when he had first met her. He watched them heal.

"Did you inflict those?" he asked her, concerned.

"That is none of your business." she said coldly, and made to shut the door.

"Laura, please, give me a chance." Tom said desperately. "You keep trying to shut me out. It's okay to open up about your feelings. You can trust me." he said gently.

She took a deep breath, looking at him.

"Come in." she said, and Tom did so. She closed the door behind him, then faced him.

"When I sleep, I remember the people I have killed. Children. Innocents." she said slowly. "I have always had a weakness. They called it the 'Trigger Scent'. It would send me into a murderous rage, and I would kill anyone in sight. I cut myself, to try to inflict the pain that they felt, to punish myself for what I have done."

Tom spoke. "We have to go back." he said, looking at her. "We cannot let them do what they did to you to anyone else."

She nodded. "There are twenty seven other clones of Wolverine there. I must destroy them all." she said seriously.

Tom smiled. "We will do it together." he said, determined.

"I believe we should leave as soon as possible." she told him.

"Who should we let come with us?" Tom asked her.

"No one else. Just the two of us. It will be less difficult for a stealth based assault if we have fewer numbers." Laura instructed. "I would advise you wear some black gear for camouflage, yet do not let it hinder your movement." she said.

Tom sighed. "I will have to wear what Stryker gave me, that's all I've got." he said dejectedly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Stryker gave us some of the best combat clothes we could get. We may as well use them." she said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Tom said. "I will meet you in the corridor in five minutes."

She nodded.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were walking along the corridor together, ready for what they had to do. Tom had left a note in his room, telling them where they were going.

The front gate was locked, but Laura managed to pick it, and they sneaked out together.

They walked stealthily, for several hours, and Tom was beginning to regret coming out here. Laura kept telling him it was not far.

He didn't actually know where the Facility was, but Laura apparently had its scent.

After what seemed like days of constant walking, Laura told him to stop.

"It is located one mile north of here." she said tentatively. "But I can smell other things ... Domino was here."

"Domino?" Tom asked. "Well, she's probably done it for us. We will be looking at a wreck."

"I also smell Silver Fox ... and Leech." she said quietly.

"Leech..." Tom breathed. Why had Leech come back? "Let's go." he said, determined.

"Wait." Laura said. "We need to plan our entry."

"Then let us scout the place first." Tom reasoned.

"Follow me." she said, and led Tom for about five minutes. They were in a wooded area, and ahead of them they could see the Facility. It looked as it always had done, and still had guards.

"I will sneak in, and check for any prisoners. I will then come out, then you can destroy the place." Laura told him.

Tom shook his head. "You are doing too much of the work yourself. Let me go in with you." he offered.

"No." she said. "You are not stealthy enough."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Fine."

She narrowed her eyes at him, as though reading him. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, she turned and crept away. There were cameras all around the Facility, and Tom did not know how she was going to get in.

He watched, as she climbed a nearby tree, making sure she stayed on the side away from the Facility.

She reached the top, and Tom could see the thin branches beginning to wobble. Fortunately, Laura seemed to be able to leap from branch to branch incredibly quickly, as though weightless.

She then leapt out onto the Facility, far further than anyone normally could, and landed gracefully on her feet.

Tom watched as she slipped in through the ventilation shafts, and then waited.

He trusted her, and knew that she would succeed.

He began to tire, as it grew dark, but forced himself to stay alert.

Suddenly, alarms erupted throughout the night sky, and Tom stood up. Laura had set off the alarm, that meant she must be in danger.

He ran to the Facility, sprinting full pelt. The guards opened fire on him, but absorbed their shots.

He smashed down a wall, and found himself in familiar bright white corridors.

It was deserted. The guards from outside rushed in after him, but Tom subdued them with a blast of blue light.

Slowly, he crept around the building. Why was there nobody there? Surely, if the alarm had gone off, guards would be swarming around this place.

Tom turned a corner, and suddenly found himself face to face with dozens of guards, all of whom were pointing guns at him.

"Hannibal, you have returned." said a voice Tom thought he had heard the last of.

Stryker's.

The soldiers shuffled apart, still aiming at him, and Tom saw General Stryker walking towards him.

"Stryker." Tom spat. "You know you cannot beat me."

Stryker smiled. "Your confidence amuses me. You see, remember our old friend Leech?" he said, and Tom's heart sank.

Without his power, he did no stand a chance.

"I will die fighting." Tom said, then felt a hand on the back of his neck. Everything swam around him. The world went black, and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Stryker tutted. "Fell for that one, didn't you, Hannibal? Well done, Silver Fox." he said, then changed.

His body transformed into a woman's, with pale skin and white hair. She strode over to the unconscious Tom, and placed a hand on his forehead. She then transformed into him, becoming a perfect replica of Tom.

This clone of Tom flexed his joints. "The power." he remarked. "Perfect."

* * *

The real Tom woke up, strapped to a wall in a bare underground room. His sword had been taken from his, as had most of his clothes, leaving him only wearing a pair of boxers.

He had a power restraint on each wrist, and he was so heavily strapped down that he could not move. Weapon X obviously wanted to take no chances.

But they had taken a chance. They had let him live, obviously needing him for some future experiment.

He had something to hold on to. They had underestimated him.

In the past, when training with his old team of assassins, he had trained in using his power with restraints on. It was incredibly difficult, yet he had to try.

He looked around the bare cell. The door was a solid block of concrete. He visualised what he had seen months ago, when he had first been taken to this cells with Stryker.

He had walked along a long white corridor, and on the side of each cell was a retinal scanner. He looked at his own cell door. He could see the slight gaps in between the door and the wall.

The retinal scanner had been around Tom's chest height. Accounting for his growth since the event, and how high he was off the ground currently, he judged that the retinal scanner was on his left hand side, at roughly one and a half meters off the ground.

He looked up and saw a camera.

From as soon as he started using his power, they would be onto him. The journey in the lift to the underground cells was roughly two minutes.

He would have two minutes to free himself from these restraints then break outside of his cell by destroying the retinal scanner, then break free all of the other prisoners.

He thought of Stryker. He had seen Stryker die. That must be a clone, or a shapeshifter. Laura's senses would not lie when she had killed him.

Laura. Where was she? Had she been captured too? Questions buzzed around Tom's head, but he had no answers.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

Stryker must have lied about Leech, otherwise Tom would have not have been able to have been knocked out with a touch. Tom cursed. He had fallen for such a simple trick like that.

In the future, he would have to be more responsible.

* * *

Logan stood facing the Facility. He had tracked Tom and Laura here.

He would not lose them again. Bishop was also with him.

"They're here." Logan said. "I know it."

"What should we do?" Bishop asked. "Storm it?"

"Shh." Logan said. "I smell danger." Logan then drew his adamantium claws, and Bishop pulled out his gun.

"Helloo?" came a voice from behind them.

They both spun around, to see a man in a red and black costume there.

"Peace offering?" the man said, as he waved a random branch.

"You better start talking sense, bub." Logan said in a low voice.

"Sure!" the man said. "My name is Deadpool, and I want to know, whether you want to have some fun destroying this Facility with me?" the man said in a childish voice.

Bishop and Logan looked at each other.

"Why should we trust you?" Bishop asked.

"You shouldn't!" Deadpool said, beaming. "I am a psychopath comic book character that used to work for these guys, so you should definitely not trust me!"

Logan sheathed his claws. "Fair enough, bub, but don't try anything."

Deadpool drew out two long katanas. "Yay!" he shouted. "Party time!", and he sprinted off down the hill towards the Facilities.

Bishop shrugged, then him and Logan cautiously followed him down.

* * *

Tom concentrated, and felt energy stir within him. He felt a huge weight on his mind, the restraints fighting him as he tried to use his power. He focused, on bringing out the power within him, on smashing these puny devices.

He broke out in a sweat, the mental effort taking its toll on him. But he felt it, a blue flame inside him, waiting to be freed.

He gritted his teeth, and concentrated with all of his might. He could see blue energy coming out from within him, burning through the straps and the restraints.

The guards must surely be on their way by now. Tom had to hurry.

He breathed quickly, felt a huge pressure on his skull, crushing him.

He yet out a yell, a scream of desperation as he let out all the energy within him in a wave, destroying the restraints on him.

He sank to his knees, recovering from the toll of freeing himself.

He forced himself to his feet. He had to use his power, or it would all be in vain.

He began pounding the wall, where the retinal scanner was, smashing with his hands, absorbing the impact, denting the concrete.

* * *

The mutant known as Copycat walked down a corridor, disguised as Tom's form. She had copied him down to a cellular level, letting her mimic his powers. She would not be discovered, as she could even fool telepaths. She watched as the door the Facility was blasted down by a beam of purple energy. Three figures walked in.

"Tom?" Bishop asked. "Is that you?"

She nodded.

Wolverine sniffed the air. "Something is not right about you, Tom, what did they do to you?" he demanded.

Copycat breathed deeply. "I went in with X-23 earlier, and she got taken by them. I fought them off, but there were too many." she said.

She looked at Deadpool. "Silver Fox is their leader, we have to kill her." she said.

Deadpool squatted, looking at her. "You still got that sword, Tom?"

She smiled a little. "Yes." she said, drawing it out. It was heavy.

Deadpool stood up. "You never used to hold it like that." he stated challengingly.

She shrugged. "A lot of things change."

Suddenly, Bishop pulled out his gun and shot her with a blast of purple energy. She flinched, but absorbed it.

Bishop seemed satisfied. "Come on, let us find Laura."

Copycat bit her lip. "She won't be the same. They will be controlling her."

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Alert, cells breached." a voice said, and Wolverine smiled.

"Seems like she managed to get herself out."

* * *

But it was Tom who had got himself out. he had smashed the retinal scanner, and knew he had about thirty seconds before the lift arrived.

He smashed the first cell open, and saw Domino, strapped to a wall.

Domino smiled. "Seems I got lucky." she said.

"They got you, too?" Tom asked. "Wow."

"You gonna break me out or what?" she demanded.

"Sorry." Tom replied, and carefully disintegrated the straps and power restraints, making sure not to harm Domino.

"Thanks. I knew you would show up." she said. "Now, let's deal with these guards."

The lift came down, and opened, but there were no guards in it.

Instead, there was one lone figure.

Laura.

Domino smiled. "Hey, X, you come to bust us out? Well, Hannibal's already done that. But thanks for bringing us the lift." she said, and walked into the lift.

Laura then moved, as like a blur, stabbing her claws into Domino's chest.

Tom looked at her. "Laura..." he said, and trailed off. In her eyes, he could see pure murder.

She then slowly turned to look at him.

But there was no humanity left in her. This was her in her 'Trigger Scent'.

Laura then leapt at him snarling in fury, quicker than what Tom had thought was possible.

She stabbed him, in the chest, and Tom kicked her away.

"Please," he said, "Laura, it's me Tom. You don't know what you're doing. Don't make me do this."

She then charged towards him, and Tom raised an arm to block her. She easily evaded it, and stabbed him with her foot-claw.

Tom then felt his combat sense hone. He grew angry.

"Well then, Laura, let's see what you've got." he said, and his hands began glowing blue with energy.

She attacked him again, in a flurry of limbs, which Tom barely had time registering. He acted on pure instinct, swatting away the adamantium blades, ignoring the pain.

This continued for several minutes, with Tom battered and bleeding, without ever being able to land a hit on her. His healing factor repaired his wounds, yet he still felt pain.

He feigned exhaustion, and she pressed her advantage, slicing with both sets of claws whilst at the same time kicking out with her foot at his chest.

He blocked the claws with his arm, but the force of them cut clean through it, and he felt the foot claw rake a long gash in the centre of chest.

But his plan worked. With his left hand, he blasted her, with all the energy he could muster, and she flew back into the lift, her body a bloody mess with the whole front part of it burnt away.

Tom fell to his knees once again, and his adrenalin wore off, and the sheer pain of his injuries came flooding in. He writhed on the ground, not bearing to look at the bloody stump where his hand had been. He felt on the floor, and found his hand on the floor. Gritting his teeth, he pressed the hand to the stump, trying to ignore the agony that he felt. He staggered into the lift, and pressed the 'up' button, then he fell to the floor, and blacked out.

* * *

Logan, Bishop and Copycat stood at the lift, while Deadpool had gone off to look for people to kill.

The lift opened, and they stared at they could see an injured Domino lying on the floor next to and unconscious Tom, who was lying in a pool of blood. His right hand was not attached to his arm. Laura was standing, full healed.

"X-23? Are you okay? It's me, Tom." Copycat said.

Laura snarled, then leapt at Copycat.

Logan stopped her.

"Laura, it's okay. It's me, Logan." Logan said soothingly.

"She's under the Trigger Scent." Copycat said. "She's beserk."

"No." Laura said. "I'm not." Logan walked over to Copycat.

"Tom," he said. "We believe you." Copycat nodded desperately.

Logan then drew his claws, then sliced off Copycat's head. Her body switched back into its original white form.

Bishop stared, shocked. "How did you know?" he asked.

Logan grunted. "Tom called her Laura, not X-23." he said. "Let's get these two to a doctor, then get out of here."

"Hey guys!" came Deadpool's voice. "I killed everyone here, 'cept this little kid, 'cause I thought you might want him for your 'Institute'. I killed that Silver Foxy, too, because she was annoying me."

Bishop turned and saw Deadpool carrying Leech.

Tom, meanwhile, had recovered slightly. He broke into a coughing fit.

Logan pressed a button on his wrist. "I'm calling the X-Jet. They'll get us back, safe and sound. All of us."


	21. The Brawl

**(I'm not updating this, but I thought I'd share this unfinished chapter!)**

For Tom, the next few days were a blur as he drifted in and out of unconsciousness. He remembered being hurriedly transported in the X-Jet, remembered Laura watching him. He remembered his friends stand next to his hospital bed, watching him.

It was what must have been about five days later, when he found full consciousness, lying in a hospital bed. Mr McCoy was nearby.

"Ah Tom, you are with us once again. You will not be able to move for a few minutes, while your body adjusts to being awake. You took quite a thumping. Severe blood loss, as well as having lost a good part of your forearm. Don't worry, it is better now." he added reassuringly at Tom's startled face.

Tom looked down at his arm. A long thin scar circled it, where it had been.

"Anyhow, while you have been in the land of dreams, I have been researching your power." Mr McCoy said with a smile.

"First of all, your absorption of energy. Your body passively absorbs almost all types of energy. However, constant pressure or repeating pneumatic attacks may penetrate through your mutation. Fortunately, your enhanced durability seems to deal with that. The strength of your hardened skin depends on the energy absorbed, while even without outside energy sources your body can reach a hardened state, though this may prove straining for a prolonged period of time. You may have noticed the notable exception to your durability to be adamantium, however, I believe that with enough energy, you may be able to resist it, much like our old enemy Mr Shaw.

Your body reacts adaptively to your surroundings, healing you to your physical peak, replenishing your energy reserves, and honing you for combat. I am currently running an electric charge through you to help your healing process. This is the reason you can go without sleep or food for an indefinite period of time, providing you keep charging yourself with energy. Any excess energy is stored, and there is no limit for this.

This leads me onto my second point, your blue energy. This energy is a physical manifestation of your energy, and is incredibly powerful. The energy vibrates at a very fast rate, and is a very high temperature. There is a huge amount of potential in that, and it can slice through almost any material. By increasing the vibrations, you can try to knock out enemies, whereas by decreasing it, you will fid yourself able to burn or damage them permanently. This means you must be very careful in the free-for-all later on today." Mr McCoy warned.

"The free-for-all is today?" Tom asked, incredulously.

"Yes, you are still taking part, are you not?" the mutant asked him.

"Oh. Erm, yes I suppose I am." Tom said awkwardly.

"Good. The final item I wanted mention with you, is your sword. It psychically recognises you, and is configured to your brain. It responds to your commands, and can feel like an extra limb at times, just much more resilient. The shape is slightly malleable, though the range of forms it can take is unknown to me. The material seems to be made of an unknown alien alloy, my guess some form of uru-forged gold held together by mystical forces. Of course, I am no master of the occult, and this is merely a theory. The bonding forces between molecules are nigh-indestructible, and the melting point seems off the charts." Mr McCoy rattled on

Tom blinked. "So what you are saying, is that my sword is good." Tom said.

The blue mutant sighed and raised his hands exasperatedly in the air. "Why do I bother? This generation seems to have no scientific aptitude whatsoever." he complained, but in good humour.

"Alas, time flies when you are explaining valuable information to a potential X-Man!" Mr McCoy exclaimed. "Is there anything else that you may require before I summon thy brother?" he asked.

Tom smiled to himself. "Yes. Do you think you could increase the electric voltage on me? I think I better be prepared for the free-for-all later." he said.

Mr McCoy's eyes twinkled. "Of course, my dear boy. I would hope that you succeed in the brawl later, though my bet would be on your female companion." he said.

"Laura?" Tom asked, intrigued.

"Yes. She trains like no other. We will be watching her though, as she has a tendency go 'overboard' sometimes when fighting." Mr McCoy said.

Tom laughed. "Trust me, I know." he said grimly.

* * *

Tom settled back down, and was still lying in the bed when his brother arrived.

"Bro, you're alive!" Paul exclaimed. "I knew you'd make it. That girl hit you pretty hard though."

Tom smiled at his brother. "Hi Paul. How's things with you?" he asked.

Paul shrugged. "All right, I suppose." he said.

Tom was struck with a sudden idea.

"Paul," he said. "You know ... our parents."

Paul tensed.

"What happened to all their stuff? Was there a funeral?" Tom asked.

Paul nodded. "Yeah. Local thugs apparently. Their stuff is divided between us when you are eighteen, or when you get married. I am renting the house out now to some people, as we're not using it." he said.

"Were there any relatives or anything?" he asked.

Paul looked at him blankly, then realised. "I forgot you lost your memory. No, our nearest relative is mum's brother in law, our Uncle Pete. He didn't want anything, so we got it all. He offered to take us in though. He's got a son, our cousin, Will. He's about your age, probably younger." Paul told him.

Tom frowned. "I never knew." he said.

Paul placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did. And you will. Your memories will come back." he consoled.

People kept saying that, but would they actually? Tom thought about his, then changed the subject.

"So, what's going on between you and Kitty?" he asked with a smile.

Paul looked at him, alarmed. "Is it that obvious?" he asked, clearly worried.

Tom laughed. "No, don't worry. I was just speaking to her earlier to thank her for saving your life. She cares for you." he told Paul.

His brother still looked unsure. "She does?" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah, course she does." Tom said.

Paul frowned. "I'm still not sure though, that idiot Bobby Drake seems to like her. I can't wait to beat him up in the free-for-all later." he said.

Tom tried to suppress a smile. "Bobby Drake? Iceman? The omega-level mutant? Paul, what did you say your mutant power was?" he asked.

Paul hung his head. "I can see stuff." he admitted.

"So that means you can see Iceman pulverising you in the free-for-all later?" Tom said. "Paul, he's an X-Man. No offense, but you don't stand a chance."

"He's still an idiot. And you can help, right?" Paul asked hopefully. "You're, like, super-powerful, right?"

Tom bit his lip. "I suppose I can help. But I think a lot of X-Men will want to get revenge on me and Laura after we beat them up that time." he said.

"Yeah, you and Laura." Paul said with a smirk.

Tom looked at him suspiciously. "What?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Paul said, feigning innocence. He stood up.

"Erm, Paul, one last thing." Tom said.

"Yep?"

"When's my birthday?" Tom asked.

Paul bit his lip. "The twelfth of February I think." he said uncertainly.

Tom nodded. "Thanks."

Tom settled back down and let the electric charge flow through him.

* * *

"Master Blackhurst, I have a little something for you before you leave." Hank called to him, as Tom was about to leave the hospital area.

Tom turned back, and went over to Mr McCoy.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why so impatient? This is a gift, that I give to you." Mr McCoy said, and handed Tom a small piece of fabric.

Tom held it up. It was some sort of stretchy black and blue spandex. It looked too small for him.

"This is your uniform for the free-for-all later." Mr McCoy said, like Tom was supposed to be impressed.

"It looks a bit small." Tom said, frowning.

"They are very stretchy. Try it on in the changing room." Hank advised.

Tom did so, and found that it did fit incredibly well. He looked in the mirror, and was amazed.

It was mainly black, with dark blue markings on. It covered his entire body, with the exception of his head.

It looked awesome. He also realised that he had not looked at himself for a long time. He now had some stubble on his chin, and his hair was longer than it used to be. The suit exposed his muscled body, and for some reason seemed to be very thin. He put his other clothes back on top, and walked back outside the changing room.

He went over to Hank.

"Why is it so thin?" he asked the mutant.

"Ah well, this suit is specially designed to not restrict your powers. It is made out of unstable molecules, which were discovered by Mr Richards and have now become standard issue X-Men uniform. The suit is incredibly durable, and is almost impossible to tear or rip, therefore giving you the most fluidity to use your energy. The suit is very thin to allow vibrations to pass through to give you the most energy. It will also conduct heat and electricity into your body. However, the downside of this is that if you are at any point to lose your mutation, then you will feel the full force of any attacks." Mr McCoy informed him.

Tom nodded. "Thank you." he said appreciatively.

Mr McCoy beamed. "Now you better use it well later, otherwise it will have been some very expensive work gone to waste." he warned.

Tom smiled to himself. "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

"Hey, Hannibal, you're okay!" came a voice from behind him. Tom was waiting outside the Danger Room, where the free-for-all would take place. He had no official 'allies', though he probably would not attack any of his friends. He was wearing his suit underneath his normal clothes, but was not allowed to take his sword with him. It was apparently 'too dangerous'.

When Tom turned around, he would see that the voice came from Domino, who was also waiting to go in.

Tom smiled. "So you decided to stay here." he said.

She shrugged. "It's better than that hellhole you busted me out of. Thanks for that, by the way." she said.

"You're welcome." Tom said.

"Anyway, I may as well pay you back, so I won't kill you in this brawl." she said with a wink. Tom didn't know whether she was joking or not.

"You're not allowed lethal weapons." Tom told her.

"Yeah, they confiscated my pistols. Oh well, I can still beat the hell out of them." she said, smirking.

Tom noticed Laura standing nearby. She nervously approached him, looking at the floor.

"Hi Laura," Tom said. He smiled at her.

She barely acknowledged it. "I ... I ..." she cleared her throat. "I apologise for assaulting you." she said awkwardly.

Tom laughed. "Laura, it's fine. That wasn't you. You don't need to apologise. I forgive you." he said.

She seemed relieved.

"Just, don't go psycho on me like that again, alright." he said, jokingly.

She frowned. "Surely you know I cannot control my trigger scent." she said, alarmed.

"Laura, it was a joke." Tom said, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched at the contact.

"Don't worry about it." Tom said reassuringly.

She nodded slowly.

"Please could all participants please enter the Danger Room." a voice on a megaphone sounded.

Tom looked around. There was about forty contestants. The only X-Man was Bobby Drake, and everyone apparently expected him to win. The referees were Beast, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Storm, Cyclops, and Emma Frost.

Tom noticed Emma Frost and Julian looking at each other, as though they were having a telepathic conversation. Julian looked at Laura and then looked back at Frost, and then his shoulders shrugged, as though he were pouting.

What on earth could have they been talking about?

* * *

When everyone was in the Danger Room, Cyclops cleared his throat and spoke into the megaphone.

"The purpose of this exercise is to test your physical aptitude and problem solving, as well as to let you kids beat each other up for the pride of being able to call yourself the best. Remember the rules. You _must _attacking when an opponents submits. To submit, hit your fist on the floor, or shout 'I submit'. You are automatically submitted when you are knocked out or dazed. No telepathic attacks allowed. Most of you are novice telepaths at best, and I will not allow any tampering with other people's minds. No permanent or long lasting injuries allowed. Anyone who breaks these rules will be dealt with harshly. Also, you must obey the referees at all times. The referees have full licence to interfere whenever they want, so if anyone is doing a little too well, we may have to even the score." Cyclops said, then looked at Bobby Drake.

"Prepare! The match will start in sixty seconds!" Cyclops announced. Tom went over to his friends. He looked around. Sophie was here, as were Michael and Paul.

"Laurie and Josh didn't fancy it?" Tom asked.

"No. They're more of the peaceful type, they were needed to help the wounded." Paul said.

"Wounded?" Tom questioned.

"After the free-for-all. There'll be a lot of injuries." Sophie said.

"So, who are we targeting?" Tom asked them.

They looked at each other. "The Hellions." they all said together.

"Who?" Tom asked.

"Julian's gang." Michael said, pointing to a group of students.

Tom looked at them. He could see Julian, as well as some other people.

"Rockslide." Paul said, pointing out a mutant who looked like he was made of living rock. "He's got strength and durability."

He pointed to a girl that seemed to be made of metal.

"Mercury. She's a shapeshifter with superhuman strength. Her mercury form can shift into whatever she wants. Watch out. She's deadly."

He pointed to a girl who was covered in black clothing.

"Dust. She can turn into dust." Paul said with a smirk.

He pointed to an Asian boy with black hair.

"And Tag. he can place psychic imprints on people that attract or repel others."

Tom nodded. "Anyone else to watch out for?"

Sophie spoke up. "The Guthries. Cannonball, Husk and Icarus. They're a deadly team, and some people say they are almost X-Men."

Tom saw them. Two boys and a girl. One of the boys had wings, but the other two had no visible mutation.

"Right." Tom said. "Anyone else?"

"Armour." Michael said, pointing to a girl. "When the fight starts, she'll gain an impenetrable exoskeleton of energy."

"Okay. So, anyone else on our side?" he asked.

"Yeah, hopefully we have an alliance with the Chevaliers. That's the team over there." Sophie said, pointing to a group of people. Tom recognised Angela amongst them.

"Thanks." Tom said. "Let's win this fight."

Cyclops spoke up.

"The match will start in ten seconds." he said through the megaphone.

Tom tensed himself up. He would attack the Hellions first. He eyed up his target: Rockslide.

"Five!" Cyclops announced.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"BEGIN!" he roared, and all hell broke loose.

Mutants everywhere threw themselves at one another. Tom charged into the Hellions, tackling Rockslide to the ground.

Rockslide got up and began pounding Tom relentlessly, which Tom absorbed. He was about to blast Rockslide with blue energy, then he remembered Hank telling him to go easy.

Oh well. He could win this fight without his energy. When Rockslide tried to punch him again, Tom rolled to the side. He looked up, and saw Sophie fighting Dust, and Paul fighting Mercury. Julian must have been fighting someone else.

He noticed Tag running towards him, and time seemed to slowed down as Tom punched him in the face. Tag fell back onto the floor, with blood pouring out of his nose.

Tom's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to punch him that hard. He heard Rockslide moving behind him and turned to see the mutant charging at him. Tom brought his arm back and swatted him away, catching Rockslide in the face and bringing him to the ground.

He then looked around. He couldn't see his brother or Iceman.

But he could see Julian.


End file.
